A Batfamily Vacation
by McNineSpike
Summary: The Batfamily go to Disney World, THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH...well let's hope they can keep it that way. And can they even get there in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

A Batfamily Vacation

A/N So, I need a little batfamily fun in my life, and so do u! So in honor of summer time and the end of school, I'm writing a Vacation fanfic. Honestly, just some good family fun! No warnings, EXCEPT FOR JASON AND DAMIAN BEING TROLLS! Lol love those two, especially together! And seeing as it doesn't like EVER happen in the Comics, they are all going to be happy, even Bruce! Yes, even the scowling scowler will be happy! So if you want deep, dark, depressing, batman bullshit, go troll somewhere else!

THANK YOU! This has been a message from McNineSpike! Come again!

"Alfred, you know, you really don't _have _to do this."

"Master Bruce, I do believe, I do. While I'm doing some very late spring cleaning, you must go have fun with your family, enjoy them. Master Bruce, because as the past sadly shows, happiness, at least for our family doesn't occur for very long periods of time, and look on the bright side Miss Kyle will be in her bikini for half the time."

Bruce couldn't help but quirk a brow, he did like Catwoman, even though at her rate of thievery she'd probably steal the happiest place on earth by the time they leave. Oh, joy. He'd have to keep an eye on that Cat, but then again, he always does. Alfred cuts in, sensing, in that way that he does when Master Bruce thinks too much, "Stop thinking about it Master Bruce, most families would, pardon the phrase, die for a vacation like this. Be Happy, you and your golden credit card can afford it."

"I guess, your right. Are you sure you don't want to come, keep my head on straight?"

Alfred smirks, and he quickly turns away, making himself busy, finishing up packing Bruce's clothes, "Master Bruce, I love you, and our family, but…um…" Alfred lost for words, Bruce thinks, this cannot be good. "What is it, Afraid of mascots? Alfred, really?"

Alfred chuckles, it is a sound that echoes joy and leaves Bruce's lips stretching upward as well. The man is full of it, joy, and he is full of pride for his Wayne family, they may be…dysfunctional, crazy, hotheadedness runs in the family, even though Master Bruce and Damian are the only two actually related, but Alfred, he wouldn't have it any other way. Damian has found a place in his heart, in all there hearts. Plus, without the needless cursing from Master Todd life would just be dull, and Dick's never ending smile, and the way Tim is so polite taking in every detail, thanking quietly with his eyes. Barbra's endless wisdom and smile, laughing. Miss Stephanie's sense of humor, they are all his, and he loves them all, even Jason.

"No, Master Bruce, I'm not afraid of mascots. I'm afraid of being alone, in Disney world, with you and your six bat kids, plus Miss Kyle for 2 weeks."

Bruce licks his lips and smiles, sheepishly like he is a kid again, "Alfred you are wise."

"Yes, Master Bruce, I'm wise and not suicidal."

"You're sure I can't stay home?"

"Nope, the Arrows are moving in for the week, remember, so unless you want to be alone in a house with Olivier and his kids, I suggest you leave."

"Right, Oh and Alfred, you are a brave, brave, man."

"Thank you Master Bruce."

"His my bag ready?"

"Yes."

Bruce slings the heavy bag over his broad shoulder, "How long till you think the screaming starts?"

"With Master Jason along, I give you…five minutes…eight max."

"Right. Inviting him Alfred, it is the right thing to do." Bruce turns, silhouetting himself against the light spilling in from half parted drapes. "He does love this family, in his own way. Right?"

"Yes Master Bruce, I do believe, he does." Alfred chuckles to himself, "in his own sort of way."

Bruce makes his way on silent feet, an old habit, toward the door, "Damian?"

"He is prepped and ready. Waiting, quite eagerly I might add, for Master Dick to arrive in the bat cave."

IN THE BAT CAVE:

_Tick tock- tick tock- tick tock- tick tock- tick tock- tick tock- tick tock- _

"Ugh, I must remind father to get _rid_ of that dreadful machine." Damian passes, he doesn't do much else these days, or at least it seems. Safe to say, the little warrior, is not so sure about this, 'happiest place on earth,' Disney world. If it is so great and happy, why hasn't he heard of it yet? He wonders idly if it is a holy city were people enjoy enlightenment, surely, he must tell his mother about this, Saint Disney. Maybe, he can master another form of martial art while there, so THEN, just THEN, he can use it against Timothy, and finally, he can claim his superiority.

He likes this plan.

"Hey, little D. Why are you smiling? That is creepy." Dick says, pulling off his motorcycle helmet and ruffling his hair.

_I'm thinking of ways I can destroy Timothy._ But Dick doesn't want to hear that, surely, that'd earn Damian, one ofthe, _looks. _Like Damian is the only one responsible for the mass murder of puppies, he likes puppies; however, he could never admit to such childlike foolishness. Although that might make Grayson happy.

"I'm thinking about Disney World. I've never been, it sounds…like…fun. Like I might be amused there."

"Oh, yeah, you're going to love it. Lots of kids your age and all ages do, heck, even I feel like a kid when-"

"When you wear your short pants and matching pixie boots, Dickiebird? I bet, Barbra, gets off on that."

Dick rolls his eyes, then, paints a welcoming smile on his face, he turns. Seeing Jason, sling his leg over his own bike, red helmet already resting to the side, and hair already smoothed. His pair of savage blue eyes watching Dick's every move, like the warrior Bruce trained them all to be.

"Well at least she didn't die." Cold, Dick knows that, but he also knows that he has to be cold with Jason, or the ex-robin will pull him in and Dick will start to see the good behind those savage eyes. Because deep down, Dick knows, there is still good there, hidden, but there. If Kori, likes him, Dick thinks, Jason can't be too bad.

"Wow, pulling out the dead card already. Damn, big bird even for you and your stunning smile that is a low ass blow."

He looks to Damian, currently sending the self-proclaimed reject death glares, and Tim hasn't even arrived yet, he thinks. Oh, maybe he will use his new mastered skills on Jason too.

"Oh, hey, bat brat, didn't see you there, hiding in Dick's shadow." Jason laughs at his pun.

"It's okay, little D, we are all hiding in _his _shadow. Isn't that right Golden Boy, Boy Wonder, all that bullshit."

"Shut up!" Dick says, "No one is in my shadow. And especially not Damian."

"Whatever. So where is my replacement? You know about yea high, blue eyes, kind of girly looking, you can't miss him."

"Yes, Jason I do agree, Timothy, is most girly looking."

"Hey guys, stop, let's try to be nice to each other."

"Even Tim?" Damian asks, rolling his suit case to the side of the bat cave next to all the others.

"Yes, even Tim."

Jason mutters, "I was being nice, but okay…" And finally, grace saves them as Bruce comes through the open doors. And close behind him Alfred is there with a plate of cookies, cookies always defuse the situation. And an even bigger surprise, behind Alfred, a woman in tight jeans, sunglasses, and a white tank top covering everything but her belly button ring walks. Her dark hair is cropped short, and she wears a dazzling smile on her face. "…Catwoman?" She is holding a cookie and currently picking at it.

All three of the robins' mouths drop open. Dick is the first to recover; par his obscenely and obsessively polite nature. "Wow, it is nice to see you Miss Kyle out of the cat suit."

"Yeah, real nice." Jason adds quietly.

"Please, keep your pants on little birds I'm just coming as your daddy's arm candy and to keep him sane, during this crazy trip." She takes Bruce's arm and feeds him a cookie as if to show her harmless intent.

"Oh, and on this trip kids just call me Selina, only Alfred can call me Miss Kyle. And damn that man makes the best cookies."

Alfred blushes, quickly, and as soon as the redness appears, it's gone, only leaving traces of heat behind the older man's cheeks. The untrained eye might not even have seen it, but all those in the room, have very trained eyes. Alfred clears his throat, "I've just received a text message from Miss Brown and Master Drake they are on their way, currently they are picking up Miss Gordon.

"Yea here that little D, your favorite person is coming very soon, try not to cry yet."

"Silence Todd."

"Make me." Damian sneers, "I swear on my mother, I will."" Damian launches himself at Jason, and the fighting ensues, Alfred leaves the plate of cookies on the computer table, and he excuses himself Selina is saying something to Bruce that is probably X rated, leaving Dick to chill quietly and take the sites and sounds of his two fighting brothers.

Dick watches, and Jason, surprisingly pins Damian. Well, that's new, his money definitely wrested on Damian, but he guesses Todd does have….some skills. "Well, what do you know. Little D you fight like Dick, all show, no force."

"Shut up Todd, if I didn't like sparring with you so much I'd kill you."

"Tell me how you really feel." Jason sneers, "But I guess that is your way of saying you love me, so thank you at least some one does."

Damian grunts, "I know at least 5 ways to kill you from this position."

"Aw, little D, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, make it stop." And then he quirks a brow.

"Just five." Jason teases, flicking the little kid's ear. "Wow little D, I can think of at least 6,"

"Stop mocking me."

"Make me," Dick rolls his eyes as the two dance into round two.

"So, Dick," He turns, and can't believe his god forsaken blue eyes, Bruce is trying to talk to him, damn, and he thought this day couldn't get any weirder. "Yeah…" he faces his father.

"What do you say we try and talk everyone into a truce?"

"truce."

"Yeah," Bruce continues, starting to pitch his idea. "We are going to Disney, the happiest place on earth…and stuff, Why don't we have a truce that there will be no hitting till the end of the trip." He glances over to where Jason and Damian are still going at it. Damian is starting to mutter bad words in his native language and that makes Bruce smile. Really smile, Dick thinks, okay now this day is REALLY weird. "Sure, a cease fire of sorts...I like it."

"Great, I'll pitch the idea when Tim arrives and things really get ugly."

"Agreed."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Hey, everybody." It is silent, Tim flushes, damn, does he have something on his face? Not even a smart remark from Bat Brat, geez, weird.

"Is there something on my face? Damian, don't answer that."

Damian pouts, Jason starts to open his mouth, but Tim, ever the detective notices, "Not you either, Red Foot."

Tim grits his teeth, "And what is Catwoman…I mean Miss Kyle doing here?"

Dick takes a step toward his little bro, he takes another till his is arm is slung around Tim's shoulders and he's standing behind Barbra's wheel chair and next to Stephanie who at this point looks just as confused as Tim.

"No, and just call her Selina, and we are currently about to have a family bonding moment that is why everyone is so quiet."

Tim nods, "Family bonding, that sounds like…fun."

'Don't lie, Timothy, you know it sounds as bad as it is." Damian says, "I don't wish to bond with you and I find the cease fire contract, stupid and unnecessary, we are all bats, fighting is in our blood. Well, at least mine blood because Bruce is my father."

"Damian," Bruce gives him a warning look, "Fine, and all of our blood because father adopted you. But, I'm stronger."

"Wait, What? About a cease fire? We're going to Disney World, the happiest place on earth, not war. Geez." Tim says, Barbra and Stephanie both laugh, and Dick wheels Barbra into the cave farther.

"In our family we are always going to war." Jason says, every last eyebrow quirks at Jason's sudden insightful and deep contribution, "What," he shrugs, "I can be deep." And smiles, well on Jason it is more of a smirk and less of a scowl. "I read it on a fortune cookie last night. Roy said it was stupid, but I think it is true."

"Oh, Todd." Barbra shakes her head, "You are a lost cause,"

"Those are the best kind, honey."

Dick cuts in, happy, his family seems to be happy and not currently trying to kill each other and super-secret ninja ways. "The cease fire, Tim, is an agreement between all those currently standing in this room to do, or rather not do, a few things. It's best you read it for yourself."

The eldest, and best looking, robin gives Tim the paper the cease fire is written on and he hands copies to Barbra and Stephanie.

_Cease Fire: _

_In order to ensure the best experience on this vacation members of the Wayne Family agree to do the following,_ and not do the following actions

"Wait! How come this is only for us, Catwoman is not apart….or Barbra, I mean she is, but her last name isn't Wayne." Tim points out.

"Obvious loop whole." He says.

Selina smirks. Tim feels something he is not comfortable with happening in his pants. "Don't worry, little bird," she sooths in that way only Catwoman can, "There is a note on the bottom, we are all bound to the contract.

Tim quickly turns back to the letter before he can focus on Selina's voice any longer.

while at Disney World, on the plane, on the walk to the hotel, in the hotel bathroom, in the hotel shower, while on a Disney ride, walking between rides, at the water park, on the water slide, walking between waterslides, at lunch, at dinner, at breakfast, (Jason's midnight stake), Damian's predawn run, Bruce's late night yoga, Dick's morning stretches, and Tim's bath time/personal grooming time, Stephanie's tv or Barbra's personal peace time, and finally Selina's alone time and all other encompassing activities in the next two week period

_No punching__No kicking__No ninja activity__No hero work __No thievery__No shooting each other__No cursing in unknown languages, if you're going to curse we want to hear what it is __Put the seat down_

Tim raises a brow, "Really, put the seat down. Doesn't everyone do that."

Jason and Damian exchange looks, "Nope, Timothy, only you, which further proves you're a girl."

Dick smirks, "Hey guys, remember the contract. No calling Tim a girl.

"Oh right…oops"

"Really, that's on here?" Steph and Barbra, smile, "Yep check out number 13

Tim skims, low and behold,

_13. No referring to Tim as a member of the opposite sex _

_9. remain sitting on all rides, no matter the urge the stand up to make it more interesting_

_10. don't bait the police or security at the park, there trying, just remember that _

_11. don't pick on hotel staff, just remember Alfred is always watching_

_12. No references to Jason's death _

_14. if your grumpy, eat or go punch something at the gym no punching each other_

_15. no hacking the computer systems because of boredom_

_16. Disney World is the happiest place on earth let's try to keep it that way _

_17. Applies directly to item number sixteen, at all costs, try to keep the park in one piece _

_Penalty: if any of the rules are violated during the duration of the two weeks or during any of the specified activities the result will be two additional weeks without hero work and for every item violated an additional suspension of two weeks will be added. _

_Sign here:__

Tim grins up at Dick, and he smiles back. "So what do you say Timmy?"

Tim face palms himself, "I guess…I mean…if it means Damian and Jay can't call me a girl I'm all for it!"

Damian and Jay exchange glares then smiles, and something about that makes Tim uneasy, like they might be planning something even worse. Or, it could just be his detective side coming out again, always preparing for the worst case.

"Don't worry Timothy your secret is safe with the family."

Tim stalks forward, and Damian holds up the cease fire as a shield, "No, no, no, hitting is against the rules Timothy.."

Dammit, he should have gotten at least one punch in before signing the cease fire, now he'll have to go for two weeks without punching the bat brat.

"Nice one little D." Jason chimes in. And that is something Tim can't handle, Hood and Robin, really? Teaming up to make his life miserable, this is not going to be pretty.

"Well, now that we've all signed the contract, we can go." Steph says clapping her hands.

Alfred clears his throat, making everyone turn. Apparently, no one noticed his arrival back into the Cave.

"Yes Alfred," Bruce says.

"I think a family photo is in order, to….honor this once in a life time event." Alfred continues pulling out a huge camera, "It will make a wonderful Christmas card, don't you agree." Alfred quirks a brow, and everyone chimes in with their polite agreement.

Everyone piles together, Bruce standing with Selina in the back, sort of like an honorary mother, sort of. Jason finds himself pinned between Dick and Tim. And Damian despite his efforts to take an impromptu bathroom break is standing wedged, like a door stop, between Dick and Jason because the bat brat par the usual, refuses to stand next to Tim. Steph takes her place next to Tim, and finally, Barbra wheels her chair in front of Dick, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. "is this good?" Bruce asks, squeezing tighter to Selina. "Yes," Alfred says, "Just a wee bit closer."

"Really," Damian huffs, "I'm currently inhaling the odor of Todd's pit and if Dick ruffles my hair one more time I'm going to remove that appendage while he sleeps, stop it." Damian finishes between clenched teeth.

"Master Damian I do assure you this whole endeavor will be over soon." Alfred muses, and he finally takes the picture.

"Let's do a funny face!' Steph says.

"Too late Jason's face is always funny looking."

"Shut up, replacement and stick out your tongue."

They do as wise old Alfred says, "That photo must be burned, no eyes can look upon our bonding experience." Damian says.

"Aw…little D, you make me feel warm again."

"Shut up Todd."

"No, no, don't worry Master Damian, this photo will not leave the Manner." Alfred promises.

"Can we go NOW?" Steph demands, "I wanna get to the airport early because in this family it is destined to take a while."

"Yeah, all the female guards are going to want to frisk Dick." Jason grins, "And that my lovely and dysfunctional family was a pun very much intended."

"Nice." Steph grins. Barbra blushes, just a little, and Dick blushes…well…he is Dick so he blushes a lot.

"Stephanie is right." Bruce says pointedlyignoring Jay's remark, "Good bye Alfred. Have a good week."

"Master Bruce, I did tell you the Arrows are coming right?"

"Yep, good luck."

OUTSIDE

From a distance they must look like an army of celebrities, oh wait, they kind of are. All eight enter the mid-morning light wearing their dark sunglasses, which is enough to turn heads. However, it only gets worse, as the walk down they drive, closer to the city, people start filtering by, staring mostly at Dick, but nonetheless they are staring.

Dick smirks, they must look like some sort of elite gang, or something, because each is lean, and wearing a generous amount of black despite the heat. He notices the looks, and as the usual, he smiles back at the prying eyes. He knows what it is like to be star struck, then it occurs to him.

The people of Gotham know Bruce adopts kids and is a play boy, apparently with a nice side, which just has to be a lie because all those who come in contact with Mr. Wayne either think he is a jerk or completely clueless. In addition, the people of Gotham have never seen Bruce and his kids all together at the same time, damn, some of them still think Jason is dead.

They continue down the street, "How much longer." Damian whispers, "These people, they are staring…"

"Yeah, I know, son." Bruce says. Although he makes no motion to console his troubled young one, he knows, Damian is an expert self-soother.

"Don't worry, little D." Jason drops back to walk to Damian. Oh, Geez, is he really falling for this kid? Damian the demon child, of course not, Jason knows he doesn't have a soft side, it was taken from him a long time ago. He turns, his reply lost on his lips, and he speeds up to walk in front once again. Dammit, he thinks, muses, assures, himself he has no feelings. He is just coming for free food and maybe to rob a princess of her virtue, that's it, food and women. When he returns he can go back to being the reject and go back to being the HOOD that's what he wants, where he belongs.

"There just staring at Dick."

"Thanks," Dick breathes.

"Oh there is our ride." Bruce practically springs for the limo.

They climb in, "I refuse to sit next to Todd." Damian proclaims.

"Oh, come on, it is just for five minutes." Dick soothes.

Damian huffs, and elbows Tim. "Hey, contract,"

Damian huffs again, "it says nothing about elbowing, and that is what I just did."

Dick like the older brother he is, tries to interfere, while Jason raids the mini bar. Dick rolls his eyes, and continues, "Alright, Damian that is too easy of a loop whole, just don't do it again."

"Whatever." Damian mutters something in his native tongue. Bruce smirks apparently hearing what his little boy has to say. "Damian," Bruce begins, looking his son in his mischievous brown eyes. "What did we agree about cursing?"

Damian's eyes shine, "is that really a curse in English. I cannot think of a translation." He says.

"Oh yes. There is a translation." Bruce promises. "But you need not say it. I will grant you a onetime exception."

Damian crosses his eyes, "Oh, I see. What you mean," the younger boy laughs.

"Wait. What is he calling him." Jason says, "this could be useful information."

"Literally, I'm insulting both Dick and Timothy. The curse I muttered means, Tim is a cow so useless he doesn't even provide milk; therefore, Dick is poor and can't feed his family." Damian shrugs, "it is funnier in my native tongue."

"I think calling Tim a cow is funny in any language." Jason says.

After that, a long period of silence falls over the Wayne family. It is…peaceful as each gaze out the window at the City he/she protects or once did. As they pass by the place where Bruce's parents were shot, Tim sees out of the corner of his eyes, Selina squeeze Bruce's hand.

"Almost there Mr. Wayne," the limo driver says.

"Thanks." 

A/N Okay, so this is the first chapter sorry for kind of a lame ending, just couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, next chapter will be interesting, I mean Damian in an airport? Could it get any funnier? And let's just say Jason was right about Dick…sort of. Another thing I should mention, this IS new 52 but obviously there are many exceptions, Barbra is still in a wheel chair, Damian is alive, Dick and Bruce are speaking/well let's just say they are on better terms then in the comics. There are other things that I'm sure I'm forgetting, sorry. And if you think of any please PM me. I guess, if you really had to put this on the time line…I'd say it happens just before Death of the Family. ****SAD FACE. CRIES A LITTLE***** In addition, I'm starting to have a plot for this…but it may or may not happen, I'd like to have some feedback first. Please tell me if you'd like this to go plotty or fluffy?

This has been a message from McNIneSpike, Enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon.

Keep it real Bat Brats!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

CHECKING IN?

This has been a message from McNineSpike, thank you and enjoy Chapter two!

P.S. I OWN NOTHING, JUST THE FLUFF, DC SADLY OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE ***CRIES A LITTLE*****

AIRPORT

"Please step this way…" They all turn, and see that Damian is currently being shuffled away by several guards. His nose flares. Fists clench. It is times like these when they all remember just how small Damian is, standing next to a huge beefy guard. Sad thing is Damian would have no problem taking him down; he'd probably smile and ask for another.

Dick shakes his head. He hopes with all his heart the little bird doesn't snap because he knows what Damian can do, and let's just say, it can get them all band from riding planes for the rest of their lives…hell…it can probably get them all band from looking at the sky while a plane is overhead for the rest of their life. He hopes, Damian will keep it together and doesn't punch anyone.

Bruce steps up ready to defend his baby bat…but is shuffled in a different direction, "But that is my son…" he trails off, and if Dick didn't know him, didn't know the bat lingering beneath the man, he'd think Bruce was giving up, obeying like to good little playboy he is supposed to be…he wouldn't be able to see under his cold eyes, a storm brewing. Bruce hides it well though, behind loose postures, down cast eyes, but underneath he is quaking, daring someone to push just a little too far. He is all cold logic and fury, a deadly ass combination.

"Please, what is this about…"Bruce does his best to look confused. Head of Security steps out of the mass of guards. He attempts to console this apparently confused millionaire, "Mr. Wayne, we just have to ask your little boy a few questions. I assure you it will only take a minute, please, just come with us."

Bruce unleashes, his snobby, rich guy persona, "I don't see why this is necessary, he is just a kid. I need to talk to your boss."

"Mr. Wayne, let's just ask him the questions and I'll let you go. I don't want to get the bosses involved." He makes a move to pat Bruce, but Bruce eyes warm him not to.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong? Why isn't Damian coming?" Selina does her best, which is pretty damn good considering she is Catwoman, and seems very innocent. Head of Security shoots her a look that lingers just a little too long, and that is all Catwoman needs.

"Don't worry ma'am we'll take good care of him. We just need to ask him a few questions."

"But he is just a kid…" Jason chimes in. He receives a glare from the officer that promises a smart ass come back. "This is none of your concern." He says.

Bruce clears his throat, drawing the attention back to him, just as Jason and the officer begin an alpha male stare off. "Go ahead guys, we will be fine." Bruce walks off after Damian, "This will not take long." Bruce continues.

"How could this go so wrong so fast?" Dick whispers.

20 MINUTES EARLIER

They get out of the limo. No one is surprised when more heads turn. This time cameras flash. Damian is holding on to the last hope that fewer people flow in his father's social circle in Florida because this constant gawking is really starting to get on his last nerve and Damian prides himself on his patients.

Bruce smiles and waves. The whole family does their best to look happy with all this attention. Even Jason shoots a grin to a reporter standing by.

Damian flinches as he feels a hand wrest on his back, he turns. Seeing it is his oldest brother, it makes him sort of sick, Damian knows, it is supposed to be a gesture of…dare he think it…brotherly love…but he can't help it. He doesn't need a hand, he is strong, he doesn't need Grayson looking out for him…although…he guesses, it is nice sometimes. UGH! That's it. He is turning into an emotional idiot. Next thing you know, Damian thinks, he'll be holding hands with Todd and not trying to kill Tim all the time… Oh, wait, that could never happen. Damian smirks to himself. Shoots a glare at Tim pretending it's laser vision, and he goes back to pouting. Dick hands him his bag, and he begins to wheel it behind him.

Dick takes Barbra and his bag, handing off bags to his whole family..

"Thanks." Steph's says as Tim takes her bag like a good brother. "No problem." He says.

"Oh, and no one is going to carry my bag. Figures." Jason says. Slinging his over packed bag over his shoulder.

"I'll carry it princess." Says Damian just for good measure, "Really?" Jason says. "Thanks little D." He hands Damian his bag.

"Jay." Dick quirks a brow at little Damian trying to handle two bags, "What? He said, he'd carry it, it's his work out for the day. I'm just trying to help the little guy out, you know, Dickie-" he stops himself from using Dick's full nick name because of Bruce's ultra-paranoia.

"it is alright Dick, it is not Jason's fault he is too much of an ignoramus to carry his own bag." Damian braves the weight with his famous pout.

"Shut up and give me that back…So Dick stops giving me the death glare…." Jason says grabbing back his bag.

"You happy, golden bullshit," He slings the bag back over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Barbra urges, "Everyone else is moving on," She wheels her chair in step with Dick. Jason idly wonders if they are back together or something… Huh, wouldn't be the first time.

Once inside, finally, cameras are put away.

They stand in line to check Bruce's and Selina's and Barbra's heavier bags. Honestly, even though they all agreed to no hero work while at Disney, in the bat family no one goes anywhere without their respective suits. And especially not Bruce, he…paid off…a few airport employees to smuggle some of his larger bags into the airport in Florida. Bruce ever the planner, he leads the way into line to check in.

They get in line behind a large family. The kids are young, seemingly around Damian and Tim's age.

A blonde haired boy eyes Damian curiously, "Hey," The kids starts. And Dick knows from that point this is not going to end well.

"Hello there young man," Damian says, politely, yep, Dick think's, not going to end well at all.

The kid looks at Damian some more apparently not reading his obvious uninterested body language, dammit, where is Cass when you need her?

Scowl means bad…bad…"So where are you going." The kid asks quirking a brow at Damian.

Damian huffs and makes eye contact with Bruce, as if to ask silent permission, to tell this unknown kid where they are going. "We are traveling to the Land of Disney. My brothers tell me it is the happiest place on earth."

The boy's face lights up, "Really? Disney! That is so cool. I'm going there too."

Damian nods, any other kid would at least suggest seeing one another, but Damian, he just nods. "I see." He adds after the boy's look of confusion.

"Well, maybe we could meet up?" The boy with blonde hair urges.

"Perhaps, but how do I know you're not an assassin sent by my mother as a test of my-"

"Hey, little D, did you take your meds this morning…remember? Mommy, doesn't test you like that, this kid just wants to play." Jason translates because the boy is starting to look pale and squeamish.

"I do not such-" Damian finally catches on, "Oh, my mistake. I guess I did not."

"Sorry, and yes young man I'd like to become better acquainted with you. And this Disney place seems like the best location to do so. I am not a…fan…of airports." Damian finishes with a smile.

Okay, Dick muses, first Red Hood gives Damian the demon child social tips and now Damian is smiling…this is going to be a long day…

They move up one dreadful god forsaken spot in line as Grayson completes a head count. It seems they are at least 4 families from the front of the line…this is going to take a while. At least no one is screaming. He turns to Barbra, who is apparently engrossed and laughing at her phone.

"Hey," He says, looking over her shoulder.

"If that is Zatanna I don't want to know."

Barbra looks up, "No, it's…Cass…I'm just telling her what she is missing. She would never have made it, probably would have killed us all already…When I told her about the family photo she texted me this…"

Dick looks down at the one word message, "gag," it reads.

"Wow." Dick muses.

"Yeah, I told her it wasn't that bad. And I even sent her the restricted funny face photo."

"Wait, how did you get that already…?"

"Alfred has his ways, and I'm one sneaky little girl…" Barbra giggles.

"I'm sure."

"Oh you don't want to know the dirt I have on you…" She laughs again.

"I'm sure I don't…"

"Don't worry I won't tell Jason about you, Roy, and Kori two weeks ago."

"it was a mission…"

Barbra laughs, "I'm sure it was…a mission and an after party apparently…"

"What about Kori?" Steph asks.

"Oh nothing…" they answer together, just nothing, Dick thinks.

"Is Cass going to meet us at Disney?" And Oh thank god for Steph changing the subject.

"I don't know she is wrapping up a mission, she says she'll try."

"Okay," Steph shrugs.

Tim is taking in the sights and sounds of the airport. Despite Damian's distaste for it, Tim likes to fly or maybe that is why Tim likes to fly, honestly, he doesn't really know. As he scopes out each exit and entrance and each guard station, the shifts, the power structure, he feels a pair of eyes settle on him. Resisting the urge to turn around he uses the reflection of one particular window to take a peek at who is staring.

Turns out, Tim smiles, it is a girl. Damian is apparently talking to her younger brother…not a good sign. He turns and gives her his best Tim Drake smile. "My name is Tim. What is yours?"

She blushes, and that was way too easy. "Megan." Tim stifles a chuckle, he can't help but think of Miss Martian. "Well, hello Megan." He says.

"hey, I hear your going to Disney world too…" She looks Tim up and down, which really means her eyes trace his face further, then she does something that takes him by surprise…or maybe it shouldn't, maybe nothing should surprise Tim at this point. "Is that guy your brother?" Tim turns expecting to see her gesturing at Dick, but no. That. Is. Definitely. Not. Dick. She's blushing at Jason, Really Red Hood?

Oh, this one is going to his head. Jason half turns overhearing Tim's conversation, perfectly etching himself in midafternoon light. Tim turns, he can't help but roll his eyes, "Yeah, I guess." Tim shrugs, "That's Jason…" He trails off.

"So, little Timmy, cutie over there thinks I'm hot shit." Jason says as the others move up to check in.

"Be careful Jay that is illegal in some states."

"Wow! Tim that was dark even for you…If it is any consolation I've swore off all funny business so I can be closer to my work…if you know what I mean."

"Funny business…?" Tim face palms himself, "Really Todd I didn't need to know that."

"Whatever, move up we're next replacement."

Tim moves.

"And just because your facing the other direction doesn't mean I can't see you roll your eyes. McSassy."

"Whatever Todd, just whatever."

Finally they move up in line and are the next to check in.

CHECKING IN:

"Well, it is so nice to see you today Mr. Wayne, thank you for flying Gotham air."

"Not much of a choice." Bruce says, "You are a monopoly here." He finishes in hushed tones for only Selina's and the batkid's ears.

"Excuse me Mr. Wayne, I don't believe I heard you…"

Bruce charms the young check in lady, her glasses fall down the bridge of her nose a little as she tucks red hair behind her ears. "Oh, I was just saying how with your record there really is no other choice…Miss.."

The clerk smiles, showing well-kept white teeth, "Miss Kelly, Carrie Kelly, Sir."

"Thank you Miss Kelly," Bruce smiles his own million dollar smile. "I just need to check some ID so I can give you your tickets."

"Of course, babe will you handle that." Bruce turns to Selina.

They receive their tickets, Damian frowns at his hyphenated last name, yet another reminder of his mother's shadow. He's sure nothing good will come with this name…at security…oh, he thinks, that most definitely will be a problem.

NOW:

"Damian are you aware of your last name's origin?"

"Yes, It is Wayne, my father is a millionaire."

"That is cute kid. We are talking about your other last name…" The oversized ken doll says from the door way. Damian thinks, he is just that, an oversized want to be, he probably drives a overpriced sports car he can't handle, and thinks every woman wants to sleep with him. His mother would have broken his hand just on principle. But he is not his mother…no…he is not…he is a Wayne.

"My apologies sir, I don't see how my mother's maiden name has anything to do with my certain predicament." Damian puts on his best bat brat pout which for him, is pretty damn good, he has much practice on Grayson and Tim.

"Oh, so you don't see how the name of a known terrorist might interest us when you're planning to get on a plane?"

"Officer," _Ken Doll,_ Damian adds to himself, "You do realize I am just a child."

"Yeah, kid we do." He slaps a photo down on the desk. "We just want to make sure there will be no…accidents today…"

Damian looks down at the photo. His mother is swinging from a building with a red and orange explosion in the background.

IN THE OTHER ROOM:

"I see you didn't get her good side." Bruce smirks at the picture of Talia. He remembers that night, the last night he saw her fare face, the last night the bat saw her fare face. "I promise you officers I had no idea of her…extra activities. It is an insult to the Wayne name that you think I'd be involved with such a woman willingly..."

"Really, she had me fooled." Bruce pats the table and then the guard on the shoulder, "We can both appreciate the finer things in life…and that," He motions to the picture of Talia, "My friend is fine. Now if you please, I'd like to have my son back…" Bruce flashes his millionaire smile. "No need for this to get…out of hand…don't you think officer?"

Ken Doll's side kick huffs, "fine, I'll go get your son."

IN THE HALL:

"I'm hungry…" Tim says.

Dick pats him on the shoulder, "Wait. Damian is in airport prison and you're worrying about food?"

"Well yeah, he'll be fine." Tim muses, "He's probably been in worse prisons…"

"True, true…Okay, let's go get some food."

BACK TO DAMIAN

"Get your paws off me you oversized piece of meat. If you touch me again I'll have father sue you for child abuse …"

Bruce smiles at Damian from his place between two guards.

"Cute kid." Ken doll says between clenched teeth.

Bruce chuckles, "Yeah, he sure is…"

Damian walks to Bruce's side. Yep, Bruce thinks, this could have gone a lot worse. At least all the guards are still in one piece and they are going to make it…hopefully…Alfred was wrong; this hasn't been a complete disaster, not yet.

IN THE TERMINAL:

"Oh, bat brat your back…you mean they didn't kick you out of the country." Tim says as Damian and Bruce approach.

"No, I am a citizen the extradition process is very long in this country…obviously they didn't kick me out." Damian says.

Dick looks at Bruce in that oldest son to father kind of way.

"They just wanted to ask us a few questions about Damian's origin. It's taken care of…" He says.

"Good."

"Bruce! Bruce!" All their heads turn around as Jason comes bounding toward them a huge smile…smile… on his face? Really smiling? They all do a double take. "Look what I found in the gift shop…"

He produces, 2 batmen _Home of the Bat_ T-shirts. "It's your favorite superhero." He chuckles. The second t-shirt reads, _Gotham Home of the One and ONLY Batman_. He laughs even harder has Bruce's face turns red. "Oh, and they even have a Joker t-shirt…"

That's it, all the bat kids laugh with the exception of Damian who, like his father, finds the whole thing utterly embarrassing. "Way to waste daddy's cash…" Tim trails off as he earns a very stern shut up look from Bruce. "Well, that's nice Jason. I'll let you wear the shirts for the rest of the trip…"

Jason's face goes blank and for once the hood doesn't have a witty come back. As usual daddy beats him at his own game, "Wait. No. Fucking. Way. Am I putting this on."

"Yes you are," Bruce says matter of factly…"Because you just spilled pizza sauce all over your shirt."

"You can see the future…" Dick proclaims in amazement.

"No, hell no…" Jason spits. But, Tim and Damian grab him from either side pinning him to the chair.

"Oops," Dick says. He _accidently_ wipes his pizza slice all down Jason's shirt with a wicket, wicket, Dick Grayson grin…a grin he normally saves for the Nightwing costume.

"Fuck you, Grayson." Jason says. "I got this at Good Will."

"That's a step up from where you normally shop dumpster hood and the outlaws." Barbra says.

"Looks like you're going to have to change…" Bruce throws him the Batman T-shirt.

"Alright." He stands up. And begins with his jacket, "Not in the terminal Todd!" Damian spits.

"Whatever little D, keep your tighty whities on." Todd says.

Bruce hides his face in his hands and wonders, not for the first time that day, where exactly he went wrong with Robin number two. Maybe…just maybe he got punched in the head one too many times. Or, Bruce thinks, the more sensible option, a few screws staid on the other side when he came back, yep more sensible indeed.

"It's getting hot in here…" Steph says.

Jason is now shirtless and damn glorious. His sick, six-pack glows in the terminal light. People are trying not to look. Those who are, drool. Tim turns to see Megan's face is beat red. Hey, number two might be a little loose in the head, but damn, god bless, his body because Jason is sure he probably did.

"Ah," Jason says, slowly slipping into the Batman t-shirt. "Fits like a glove, thanks dad."

Bruce doesn't bring his head from his hands.

Next to Bruce, Selina is smirking, and videotaping the whole thing, from pizza stain to new shirt.

"You're going to send that to me right Selina." Barbra says, blushing.

"Hey," Dick says.

"What, you have to admit, Jason might be a meat head, but he is hot."

"Aw, Barb, that might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Definitely the nicest thing anyone from this family has said to me, I'm touched." Jason wipes an invisible tear from his cobalt eyes.

"Todd, you are still a lost cause." She says with a smile.

"Like I've said before, best kind sweetheart, best kind."

"Well, now that Todd as shamed our family, once again, Can I have a slice of pizza, I'm feeling the need for food." Damian says.

Tim gives him a look, then looks at Bruce, "Do we have to feed him?"

"Shut up Drake and give me the greasy bread layered with sauce and cheese…my taste buds demand it." Damian pouts.

"Just feed the Bat Brat so he doesn't start punching you…"

"He can't remember the cease fire." Tim holds firm to the pizza box.

Damian pouts more, "Give it to me." He demands between clenched teeth.

Todd can't help but chuckle, "Careful Damian, the last person who said that to Tim probably regrets it."

"Shut up, before I ruin this ugly ass shirt too." Dick says.

"Wow, that almost felt like an insult, you okay? Golden boy."

Bruce finally cuts in, "Tim give Damian the food."

Tim rolls his eyes, but obeys.

Just as Damian takes the first bite, "Now boarding flight number DEF to Florida."

"Oh, that sucks bat brat, can't take the food on the plane." Tim says.

Bruce tries to shuffle them all along, "Don't worry Damian I'll buy you some food on the plane, let's go."

Damian pouts, "If you wish."

A/N So, this is chapter two, I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it took so long, crazy day! And THANKS to all my reviewers, it is awesome to see how much this story is taking off!

Stay tuned! Next chapter deals with the seating chart!

P.S. sorry for any typos, me no like proof reading, even though I should.

This has been a message from McNineSpike, don't hesitate to drop me a dime and REVIEW!

Keep it real bat brats!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trouble? Nah, couldn't be!

A/N This Chapter deals with the seating chart, dun, dun, dun, and what happens when our favorite batfamily members get stuck sitting next to one another for a full 2 hour flight… And confessions will be made! Also, there is sort of a plot bunny/nod to the death of the family plot arc in here. It means nothing, unless, I get lots of reviews asking for a plot, if not I'm keeping this fluffy and light! Sadly, no shirtless Jason in this chapter! But there is always Chapter four! Sorry, for the long Author's Note. I promise no more long author's notes! So put your seat belt on and let's TAKE OFF! Okay, bad pun…get over it.

JUST AS BEFORE, I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE SPARE TIME TO COMPLETE THIS *****CRIES A LITTLE***** DC JUST OWNS…EVERYTHING!

"I can't believe Alfred made a seating chart. What am I five?" Jason whispers under his breath as he boards the plane. His duffle bag is slung over his shoulder as he walks, and he is completely unaware of the small, yet growing, trail of girls behind him. Apparently, stripping in an airport doesn't happen every day because even airport personal are trying their best to keep their faces composed. Resound echoes and whispers do make Jason have a certain bounce in his step though. A sort of step normally saved for the Hood.

Jason looks up, and turns around, to see almost a dozen female faces, turn as well, looking completely innocent. "huh, he huffs, I guess I know how it feels to be Dick, and damn, it's awesome."

"What about me." Dick asks, falling in step beside robin number two.

"Just that you suck,"

Damian comes up from behind them, "Jason, why are those females staring at your butt and whispering?"

"Don't know little D, how about you go ask one of them." Jay huffs.

Damian looks confused, he shrugs, "I suppose it would not hurt."

Jason shrugs, trying to keep his laughter in. However, his fun is ruined, as Dick ever the eldest, cuts in.

"It's okay little D,"

"I suppose." Damian says, pouting and walking ahead.

"Jason you're so immature," Dick rolls his blue starred eyes before getting ahead and standing next to Barbra.

"Jason you're _so_ _immature,_" Jason mocks, boarding the plane. He muses, that this might be his first time getting on a plane without it already being in the air, or crashing toward the ground…wow things change. Little does Jay know, a few people in front of him, Dick is pretty much thinking the same thing.

Wow, he thinks, this will be the first I'm on a plane without it crashing, or it already being in the air, oh how things change. He takes his seat in first class, also a first, unless the young justice plane counts, or he figures, the batplane but no, those are more…like flying weaponries, this is just a commercial jet. He claims the window seat and waits for…Oh Shit!... looking down at the paper, he huffs, this time he might just kill Alfred because next to the capital D, there is a capital J etched out in Alfred's beautiful hand.

"You have to be shitting me right now, am I being punked?" Jay asks sitting in the seat next to Dick.

He looks around, "no really where are the hidden cameras? Aint, no way I'm sitting next to golden boy…"

"Shut up and sit. Yes. You. Are." Bruce says, from behind the two bickering brothers.

"Yes dad," Jay says mockingly. "At least we are in first class…" He muses, and Dick, just ignores him.

THE SEAT IN FRONT:

"Damian, if you kick my seat one more time…I promise you, and your little 12 year old butt will regret it, BIG TIME!" Tim says, from his place next to Stephanie. At least Alfred had the good sense not to put those two next to each other because then, blood would be shed, no way around it. And no way they'd both survive.

"Nice one Drake that almost felt like a threat! A little more practice and you'll be at Todd's level."

"Hey, guys, let's try to have a nice flight," Barb says.

"Yes, I agree, let's try to have a nice flight and kick Timothy off."

"Damian…" It was a threat, just like that, just his name escaping Barbra's lips gave Damian the chills.

"Now that was a threat." Damian huffs and pouts.

As the rest of the passengers take their seats Red Robin people watches. He sees out of the corner of his light blue eyes, Megan and her little brother board the plane. Megan's little brother, smiles at Damian as he passes. Tim hopes, that the boy will get a clue soon, Damian doesn't do play dates…he isn't normal, hopefully, the kid won't learn the hard way. And his sister, really Todd? Tim still can't get over it, well now she is probably unstable, at best. Tim watches a few other people board the plane, a mom with a few of her kids, a single dad with his daughter, lots of business men in their overpriced suits, but he can't really judge. What does Superboy call them again, Tim smirks, oh yeah, _monkey suits, _he laughs to himself. Too bad, he couldn't come on the trip. He still doesn't understand the flutter in his chest when he thinks of Superboy…it is just, just, Tim doesn't really know what it is, but it's private, he does know that.

"Who are you thinking about?" Steph says.

Tim stammers, "What do you mean? Nothing, I'm just…excited for Disney, that's all."

"Oh, okay," she says, "You look a little…flushed." She takes his hand. "It is okay if you're afraid of flying. We all have our fears," She whispers, "Red Robin."

"Yeah…" Tim trails off.

Just then the flight attendant comes passing by, she wears a happy smile, like flying 24 hours a day is exactly the kind of job she wants and anyone would be crazy for thinking otherwise. She forces a smirk at Tim and Steph reminding them to _buckle up_ like the kids she thinks they are, oh, if only she knew they could all fly this plane.

"Hey," Jason turns to Dick, "You want to mess with the flight attendant?" He asks with that savage glare the drives everyone in the batfamily crazy. It is a glare that scares superman, well okay, maybe…not, but it comes pretty damn close. He's sure it puts old bat's on edge, even though he'd never admit to it. Dick counts himself in with those who quake at that glare; however, he also has the good sense not to let Jason know that. Kid is dark, no doubt about that, Dick thinks.

He begins to stare out the window at the planes taking off, and he completely ignores Jason's question, he doesn't like that.

"Dick," it's a question, and something about that uncertainty makes the eldest turn his head.

"Don't go all sentimental on me but I have to ask you…a personal question." He says, eyes no longer savage. The cobalt and green orbs are speckled with something Dick didn't even know Jason could understand, let alone feel, and project, he seems serious, mature. "I know, it is one of your rules not to mention…you know…that event in my life, and I don't want to talk about it. I just want to ask you."

"Sure," Dick says, a warm smile gracing Grayson's features. "We don't always see eye to eye, but Jason, I am here, I do know how it feels to be, you know, the boy…" He whispers, "the boy wonder."

"I'm not talking about that." Jay says.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman, thank you for flying Gotham air. Please note the safety features, and breathing masks, remember, protect young children first, then put your own mask on in case of an emergency. Please note all exits. Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the flight. We will be arriving in sunny Florida in just a few hours."

Tim muses, already done, in the batfamily no one wastes time finding the quickest way out.

They take off, and for a while, Dick doesn't say anything.

"What are you talking about, then?"

"Damn, don't look so serious, Golden boy. I'm just going to ask if you can room with me, cause, no way in hell, I've been there, am I rooming with Damian the Demon child, kid might kill me in my sleep. And I don't want to go back to the other side, my noggin can't handle that. And rooming with Mr. Clean, that kid might bore me to death. Which would result in me dyeing as well…Plus, he is my replacement." Dick crosses his eyes, but, really, this is Jason, he did say he doesn't do teary confessions, trouble is sometimes Dick thinks he wants to…or maybe that is just Dick, seeing the good in even Jason.

"Damn, Grayson, I told you, I'm not a teary confession kind of guy. I just don't do.. that…" Jason says, all hints of savage smugness come flowing back to him in waves, but something is beneath, something Dick did not see before. He isn't sure what it is, but it's interesting, like a glint of all the second robin's broken hope and pain. He files it away for later consideration.

However, Dick does what he is expected to do, face palm himself, "I guess so, as long as you don't snore. I fell right into that one…" He adds with a grin.

"Yep, yes you did…" Jason says, looking down.

"And, but you know who does…Kori, damn, for such a dainty lady, she snores like a truck driver. Roy barely gets sleep any more. Poor guy." Jay chuckles. "You know what, fuck that, not poor guy, he gets to sleep with Kori…you know how that is, I don't feel bad for him."

"Yeah, I know she snores…" Is all Jason gets for a reply.

The flight attendant comes by, "Hello boys," she is young and blond and blushing at the both of them. Jay remembers her from his terminal stripping, girl was blushing then, she is again now. "Hey," he turns on his best, I'm the son of a millionaire smile which makes Dick laugh. Golden boy is turning on the old Grayson charm as well.

Now the flight attendant flushes, "Um," she starts off with a huge smile on her face. "What can I get you to drink or eat?" She says.

"Well," Jay begins, but Dick cuts in, and now THIS is a competition. "I'd like a rum and coke, please, and I'll pass on the food, I get plane sick. You know." He winks. Really winks? What a Dick Grayson move, Todd thinks.

"Of course, and I'll need to check your ID…" she trails off. Really, REALLY! Dickiebird getting carded, damn, it really is a strange world. "Boy, Dick when was the last time you were carded…? Huh?"

"And for you…" The attendant asks, shuffling in her uniform. "I'll have what big bro is having, hold the rum, liquor makes me crazy…" He raises an eyebrow, revealing the stunning blue eyes, "So you saw me in the terminal, huh?"

Dick interrupts again, effectively cock blocking, "Here you are, sorry it took me so long, I haven't been carded in a while."

"Oh, we're born in the same year…" The flight attendant laughs, And Dick for the win, she scrawls something on the back of his card, returning it, "I'll be back with your drinks." She says, returning Dick's wink. Dammit, that must be the year of the winkers, Jay thinks, whatever, he isn't into older chicks anyway. No. Funny. Business. He thinks, like a prayer. Who is he kidding, okay, maybe just Tim. Jason enjoys a good lady just as much as the next guy.

The flight is underway and it is quieter than Bruce expected.

Selina is asleep next to him, her head on his shoulder, he pets her hair gently loving the soft almost curls of it. her eyes flutter, but her breathing stays heavy. Perhaps this whole vacation thing wasn't such a bad idea, all his boys seem to be getting along, well, as well as, possible…for them.

"Hey, little D," Tim says, turning his blue eyes on Damian. Who is currently eyeing out the window an thinking about what it might be like to drop Tim from this height. "Yes Timothy?" Damian says, "What can I assist you with my lady?"

Tim rolls his eyes, and he then smiles. "Hey, hey, hey, you violated the cease fire! I'm not a girl, remember?"

"Curse, you Timothy!"

"That was too easy." Tim smiles, "2 weeks of no hero work for you…"

"Ugh, Dammit! Fuck you Timothy."

"Wow, little D, that was colorful…"

"We agreed no cursing in my native tongue, and those are the closest translations of the words I'd like to say to you in English…" Damian explains, "May be we can work this out Timothy, a deal, We can pull a prank on the oldest brothers, and you won't have to tell Father of my slip up…"

Tim considers, working with little D, what could go wrong? Kid has an evil mind and he'd like to see Jason squirm for calling him a replacement all the time, "Fine, what do you have in mind?"

"it will require us rooming together…" Damian says, "I promise not to kill you in your sleep, if you return the favor."

Tim frowns, what could possibly go wrong? "Sure, little D. we might just bond after all…"

"Don't be a fool Timothy, I still hate you…"

"Wouldn't want it any other way, bat brat."

"Excuse the interruption, we have a slight security issue." A worried flight attendant's voice chimes over the loud speaker.

The flight attendant watches everyone's face go blank, except for a few passengers sitting in first class…weird she thinks…but continues a pit forming further in her stomach, "It seems the pilot has had a heart attack. The first mate as well, we can't rule out that the flight hasn't been…compromised, if anyone has information about these attacks please step forward now. And…if anyone has… experience landing planes please step forward, we are all out of options. The flight dispatcher will provide coordinates."

Really? Dick Grayson thinks, they can't have a normal flight. People on the plane are starting to look worried, as the plane hits a sudden shock of turbulence.

Catwoman's eyes snap open as the plane hits the turbulence. She senses the tension and turns to watch Bruce out the corner of her eyes, he isn't moving, he is just staring out at the seat in front of him.

"What's up…" she purrs, leave it to catwoman to still be sensual at a time like this, she will never change.

"The plane, it's been compromised, both pilot and first mate are out."

"Why don't you take control of the plane, you can fly it, Bruce."

Bruce blinks and squeezes his eyes shut, "I don't want anyone to know I can fly the plane, it could…complicate things. I could complicate things for all of us. We can't let the public know we have special abilities, they could piece to much together, it is too much of a risk."

Selina hisses, "Well, Bruce, what is our other option," the plane rocks again, "won't it be more suspicious if this plane goes down and we are all unaccounted for?"

No one in the batfamily makes a move until Bruce gives the go, but he won't give the go. Jason huffs, frustrated, fuck, he'll take control of the plane, he doesn't care if people know he can fly it. Most people still think that Jason Todd is dead. "Bruce, I'm going." He says, "And I'm going to find out who fucked this batfamily vacation up, and they are going to pay."

He takes off his seat belt, and eyes fly toward him. "btw." He says.

Damian can't take this, he can't let Todd save the day, that is his father's job. And there he sits, surely contemplating the risks involved, but right now, Damian knows, the risks are minimal, soon though, they will increase with every minute. "I'm helping Todd." D says. "Father, we need not worry, you know what a worried mind does, clouds judgment, people will never know," he says to Bruce in his native language.

And that wakes Bruce from his reservations, these people need help, he will assist. Before the flight crew knows it, the whole batfamily is getting to their feet, walking toward the front of the plane.

"Can you help us?" Dick chuckles, just as another shock wave runs through the plane this time, people scream. "We are Wayne's of course we can."

"Great," The blond claps her hands looking at Dick. "Which one of you can fly the plane." They all look at each other, silently deciding, "Father, didn't you attend flight school." Damian says, just the right amount of cool questioning in his voice.

Bruce is all millionaire confidence, it comes with being part bat, "Of course, Damian, I graduated first of my class."

"Wonderful," a male flight attendant says, "Right this way, Mr. Wayne."

"What can you boys do?" the blond flight attendant eyes them questioningly. Tim smiles, it's warm, "Well, I have a hobby,"

"He's paranoid," Jason cuts in, "Shut up," Dick says." Go head Tim, tell this lovely lady what you saw."

Tim blushes, "I like to people watch. As people board the plane, I saw a man, looked like he slipped something into the pilot and first mate's drink. At first I thought he was a flight attendant, but, he went to the bathroom a few minutes later, and was in civilian clothes, please, let us talk to him…" Tim trails off.

The flight attendants shrug, "As long as you don't touch him."

Jason rolls his eyes, but huffs, and Damian looks just as put off; however, Dick and Tim smile like the good little boys they are.

They make their way to the back of the plane, and spot him. The man is fiddling with his seat belt, which apparently, is stuck just the batboy's luck.

"Where are you going there, skinny Jimmy?" Jay asks, something about the man's face is familiar, but hood can't quite place it, dammit, that's going to bother him. "I have no chance do i."

Damian speaks next, "So you aren't brain dead,"

Tim adds on, "Just stupid enough to try a stunt like this."

Dick smiles, wickedly, "let's do this quietly, so we don't embarrass you even more."

The man looks down at his stuck seat belt, "Don't worry, I got it," From the inside of his sleeve, Jason produces the smallest pocket knife Tim's ever seen. He hooks it through the lock and toys till it clicks.

"Who hired you, dipshit?" Todd asks,_ helping _the man to his feet.

"Did you boys ever start to consider, my target isn't the plane…" And that is the last thing he says.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jay huffs.

But the guy won't talk and legally there is nothing any of the boys can do to make him talk.

They return to their seats each with a sinking feeling, that could mean nothing. Their vacation can still be happy. All they have to do is forget. But that won't be easy. Each can't help but think about, _him. _When was the last time they saw the clown prince? Could he really know who they are. Nah, surely not. But each of them can't help shake it. When was the last time, there was a death in the family?

LANDING:

"Thank you so much Mr. Wayne, you really pulled our fat out of the fire today."

Wayne smiles surrounded by his family, happy, they saved the day and his boys brought some low life to justice…together, he couldn't ask for more. "Don't thank me. We'd just like to have a happy family vacation at Disney."

"Truth!" Tim says. Clapping his hands together, and taking Steph's bag as they head for the car rental service.

A/N So! Here is Chapter 3. I'M SORRY, it took me SOO DAMN LONG! I had major writers block for this! Trying to make it funny and plotty…sort of! So, like I said above, this little brush with danger means nothing to the story as a whole, I just felt like putting it in there as a nod to Death of the Family *****CRIES A LITTLE*****

Any questions? Or want the story to go plotty? DROP ME A DIME! Or just drop me a dime anyway! I love getting reviews it helps me write the story! ALSO! I was so HAPPY! With last chapter's reviews! I'm a HUGE Jason Todd fan and anything involving him stripping…makes McNineSpike very happy! There will be shirtlessness to come, don't' worry fellow fangirls!

Keep it real Bat Brats! And make sure to LLR! (LAUGH LIKE ROBIN)!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"No way am I getting into a minivan with you guys!"

A/N Getting to Disney might just kill Jason, or maybe Damian will…not sure yet!? Special thanks to all the reviews! Love them, keep them coming, they make me smile and want to write more. Happy McNineSpike= more fluff! Like I said in Chapter 3, NO MORE long author's notes, so I'ma shut up and get going!

"We are not the brady bunch!" Jason insists, "No way in my getting into a minivan with you…people, it's just not going to happen." Jason says, crossing his arms, "And it's just not right." He does his best bat brat impersonation of Damian's pout, but really only Damian can pull off the bat brat pout.

"I'd have to agree with Todd." Damian arches a brow.

"Aw, come on little D, I bet we can get you a car seat and everything," Tim says, pulling the door open.

Dick and Barbra can't help but laugh at that mental picture, and Steph, oh Steph she is practically rolling on the floor laughing. Todd just quirks a brow, and Damian, oh Damian is getting pissed. Dangerous.

"I'm too old for a car seat you ignoramus." He says attentively approaching the van like it might bite him.

"Maybe, just a booster then? What do you say little bat brat?" Tim says.

Damian's nose flares, "Timothy, I hate you."

Tim shrugs, "Yeah, I know." Tim can't help but smirk to himself. Things are going perfectly, the two eldest still have no idea Damian and him are conspiring. Damian, thought of the car seat insult on the plane and quickly shared it with Tim, and now none of them know, they are secretly conspiring. Kid really does have an evil mind, but damn, he really might be a genius, though Tim would never, could never, admit to this.

Dick looks around; it does seem kind of odd. All them piling into a minivan…like a family…well, he guesses in their own crazy, mixed up way, they are. He loves them, and even though words are weapons in this family, he knows, they'd die for one another. That is the strongest bond any group of people could have. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Bruce talking to the motor pool rep, apparently signing some sort of paper work. He guesses, it is his job to rally the troops and get them into the van, so they can head off to Disney.

"Okay, I'm officially taking charge of project Minivan." Dick says, with a grin.

"Why does Dick always get to lead…?" Damian says.

"That's what she said," Jason quietly adds to himself.

"Because your 12." Tim says.

Okay, Damian thinks, Tim is doing a good job at keeping their conspiracy a secret. Perhaps Drake isn't so incompetent after all. Damian muses. Nah, he just enjoys insulting his replacement.

"Oh and what is your excuse?" Damian adds just for good measure, just to keep their cover alive.

Tim flushes suddenly though, oops, looks like little D hit a nerve, "I do, just not…" He trails off. Not worth it, he thinks.

"And why can't I lead project brady bunch?" Jason asks with a brow quirking.

"because you're crazy." Steph says.

"Low blow, blondy." Jason shrugs, "but I guess you can't argue with a doctor's note. Besides, I'm kind of the leader of the Outlaws…"

"Exactly. This is why Dick is leading." Steph adds.

"And it's project minivan." Barb says. "I vote Dick." She says.

"I'm sure you do…" Jason whispers, but Barb, god bless her, over hears and can't help but blush. She loves her batfamily, and this vacation is just the thing to help her reconnect with them. Perhaps, even reconnect with Dick, okay, she muses, sounds way more wrong that it is. But then again, she did always like his nick name. Apparently, so does a number of female hero counter parts. Dick is Dick, she thinks, what else is there?

"Great," Dick starts, "I say Barb, me and Tim sit in the back and Jason, little D and Steph sit in the middle."

"I refuse to sit next to Todd." Damian says as he climbs in, but Jason is already in the middle. "Shut up and buckle up, little D." Jay says.

Damian uses the rearview mirror to watch Timothy, he has a devilish grin on his face and Damian knows it is payback time. Just as Tim raises his foot to kick the back of D's seat, Damian does a lightning fast move, leaving him face to face, nose to nose, with his replacement, "Don't even consider it, Timothy, I'm watching you…"

Jason laughs, "Leave it up to the ninja kid."

Tim rolls his eyes, "whatever,"

Just then Bruce opens the door, his normal batman scowl on his face, and everyone goes quiet. Waiting to hear what's gone wrong in Gotham, waiting to hear, the reason, they all have to return. But it doesn't come. He doesn't seem to notice that the whole car is quiet. Silent questions push pressure into the car and none dares to break the silence. Finally, Bruce looks over his shoulder, "Is everyone okay?" He asks. They all nod silently, and finally Silena explains. "I violated the cease fire…" she trails off and shrugs. "Did you get caught?" Steph asks.

Silena smirks, "Honey, I don't get caught." She whispers.

Bruce raises a brow, as if to say, _really?_ "Go ahead and tell them what happened." Bruce leads, and pulls out onto the street.

Silena huffs, "it is not much of a story." She begins, "You see, little bats, I live by a code, much like your daddy…don't kill… and all that bullshit." Bruce rolls his eyes at the cat, he truly can't believe this, leave it to Selina. "And unlike your prideful, aggressive, and charming daddy, I do realize that I am just human." She shoots a very cat like glare at Bruce, who only squeezes her knee in return. Silena shrugs, pulling a pack of airplane peanuts from her bag. "Old habits die hard. I shanked these peanuts and your daddy caught me…" She shrugs again, popping one into her mouth, Bruce just quirks a grin, "Go head," He says, pulling out onto a street lined in palm trees.

"I got you guys some too!" She says, and begins to take bags of nuts from her bra and pockets. They all laugh, "Man Selina, you'd be the best mom ever," Steph says, taking her pack of nuts. "I do agree," Jay says. "Mmm, I love nuts!" Dick says, "And don't any one touch that with a ten foot poll…Jason."

"I don't even half too, Dickiebird." Jay says. "That was all you."

"Yeah, what Dick said." Tim adds on popping a salty snack into his mouth. "Thanks Selina…" Barb adds.

Even Damian looks at her with proud and true baby bat eyes as he receives his own bag. "Wow, this is…" he can't find the words, he struggles, he knows deep in his heart, this small gesture means a lot. It means, Catwoman sees Damian's family as her family, his mother would not approve. But, his mother would also not steel nuts for him even if he were starving, in many ways, Selina is the mother Damian needs and sometimes, wants. "Thank you Selina," _you've done more with love than my mother ever could, _he adds silently, he can't bring himself to admit it, not yet.

Aw fills Damian's eyes as they drive down the road. These, palm trees, they are quite interesting, he muses. Perhaps, Dick and him will try to climb one, though, it looks like it might hurt, considering the spikes, perhaps not.

"Are we there yet?" Jason asks mockingly, "Are we there yet?" He says again.

"No," Bruce says, "if you think it is faster you can get out and walk. It's up to you Jason."

Jay rolls his eyes, "Yeah, okay, okay, but you have to admit, dadd-y-o, it wouldn't be a family vacation if someone didn't do that at least once."

Bruce rolls his blue eyes. "Of course, Jason you embody family," Dick says.

"You know what Dickiebird, who asked you?" Jay says.

"I hate to sound like a broken…machine…" Damian begins, "But I do find myself, rather excited, how much farther?"

"You see there little D, has the right idea." Jay says.

"ETA, eight minutes," Bruce says to his bat baby. "Until then enjoy the scenery, if memory serves Damian, I don't believe you've ever seen palm trees before."

"Oh yes, that is correct father." He begins, "I've never been anywhere south of Gotham."

Barbra looks down at her phone, seeing she has a few messages, all from Cass.

Cass: You guys Disney?

Cass: What takes you so long?

Cass: What is our room #?

She smiles down at her phone; looks like Black Bat can make it after all.

"Hey, Bruce," Barbra says, He quirks a brow at Barbra, "Yeah Barb," he says.

"Cass is at Disney. We'll be there in four minutes."

Damian couldn't help the sudden brush of excitement swell in his chest, he was finally going to gaze upon this great Saint Disney. His family and he would all train together, and he'd get to pull a prank on Todd. This was going to be great!

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"This is it?" Damian asks, what the hell is this place? Rides? Kids, playing and eating candy on sticks, and large mascots, what kind of people worship a giant mouse in pants? Surely, this has to be another one of those strange American religions because he does not understand it. No monks? Not even sisters, sure this has to be a mistake? He looks over a Tim who seems to be taking this all in like heaven on earth…really…this is the happiest place on earth? To Damian it is just another place, smelling like fried funnel cakes, and faintly of little kid pee. Oh, this has to be Grayson's doing, this kind of Carnival must make him feel at home.

"This is it." Dick says, "Man, I forget how much I've missed this place…" he trails off, "A long time ago when my parents were still alive, we performed here, it was a once in a life time, thing… The place was packed…Man, I miss it." Dick says, and Barb looks at him. She pats him on the shoulder as he starts to look sad, like he's getting stuck in the past.

"This is it?" Damian asks again, "but…I do not understand…why is, why is, everything so colorful? Is this not a place of enlightenment?" it is quiet, but everyone hears him.

Dick laughs, "No, little D, this is an amusement park, like a giant circus."

"I can see that now Grayson. This does not interest me." He folds his arms. "I don't wish to demote myself to childlike behavior."

"Aw come on little D, even you can't be cranky here, it's against the rules." Jason says.

"I have not read such a rule." Damian finishes with his famous, "TT," which normally means he's getting pissed, or at least annoyed.

Damian clenches his little fists, which should not be as intimidating as it is. "Whatever," He huffs, "Can we go see our rooms now?"

Just then Bruce cuts in with a smile, a childlike smile, Dick hasn't seen in a very long time. He guesses, Disney magic even extends to the bat within him as well, leave it to Disney to make the scowling scowler happy. "Cass is here," he says. But none of them see her. Apparently, only Bruce can sense her ninja presents. "Dammit!" she says, appearing next to Jason, he looks wide eyed, it takes a lot to surprise Red Hood, but Black Bat has nothing on him. "I'm here," she says simply brushing her dark hair back from her face as she removes her hood.

"Yea!" Steph says, "My silent buddy!"

That earns her a look, "Don't hug me." Cass says.

"It's nice to see you, Cass." Bruce says, patting her on the shoulder. She merely shoots warm glances to all of them, well most of them, Jason just huffs, leave it to Black Bat to scare the holy everything out of him, hum, sneaking up on him like that.

"I have an idea," Dick jumps. "This will cheer little D up!"

Damian looks up at him expectantly, "well," he begins.

"We should make this…more…more competitive."

Their faces light up, but Bruce just looks doubtful, that's normal though, "I think we should have a race. Whoever gets to the rooms first…get to pick where we eat tonight!" Dick says, with a devilish grin.

'Oh, you dodo birds are so on!" Jay says.

"Ah, not quite that easy." Dick says. And Bruce cuts in seeing where his oldest is taking this, and wow, he is a creative genius. "I think what Dick is suggesting is that we must choose teams, for team building purposes."

Jay scowls and it only matches Bruce's in his fierceness, "NO way! I work alone!" Red Hood snaps.

"is that so?" Tim says, "Then how come you have a team called the Outlaws? I'll be sure to tell Roy and Kori you think they do nothing…"

"Loser," Jay says back, "But for a long time, I worked alone. Because no one wanted to be around crazy half dead Red Hood…reborn…" Jay huffs, "Whatever, I rehabilitated myself and now look how normal I am!"

"Yeah, after trying to kill me with a crowbar," Tim whispers, "thanks for that."

"You know what; I was just testing your skill and pain tolerance. Plus, don't take it personally, I tried to kill daddybats for a while. But, you're all missing the point, I'm normal again!" Jason says blue eyes slightly twitching. "

"Okay Jason we get it…" Barb says, "Stop digging your grave,"

"Oh, honey, I didn't dig my own grave, I dug myself out of it!"

"Excuse me," Steph says, "I think you're all missing the point. And you're all violating the cease fire. Remember not mentioning certain events on the batfamily timeline."

"Right," Jay says, "But at least I didn't bring it up, it was my replacement!"

They turn to Bruce, who is not even paying attention, probably planning the best way to win. "What do you think Bruce?" Steph asks.

"Yeah, whatever, Tim."

"Hey, dad!" Tim says and flushes.

"Now, let us choose teams." Damian says, "I should go first because I'm related to father by blood."

All the bat kids turn to him, eyes wide, and scowls matching, the sort of thing you only learn from Batman.

"Hell no!" Steph says, "Blonds should go first."

"No! I should go first! I'm the oldest," Dick says.

"I'm the smartest," Tim says,

"So…" Jason says, "I'm the toughest."

"What, no you're not Todd," Dick says.

"Yeah, I am! Joker beat me with a crowbar and I spit in his face and laughed at him till I died!"

"None of you wimps could have done that! Besides, I'm a red head!"

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm a red head too!" Barb says. "Besides, you're not the only one Joker screwed over!" Barb sneers, and damn, that is scary, "So stop acting like it!"

"Your right Barb," Jason says, "I'm sorry…but really…I died!"

"ENOUGH!" Cass yells. "I go first."

They all look at each other. Okay, no arguing with Black Bat. "Okay," Dick says sheepishly.

"Go head Cassy." Jason says. Earning himself a death glare.

"I choose Selina and Barbra," She says. "Any objections?" She quirks a brow. No one makes a sound.

Steph looks slightly sad, but gets over it, "And I want Steph to choose next." Black Bat says.

"Alright, I choose Daddybats and Damian."

"Oh thank you God!" Damian says, "I get to be with father! I might win after all!"

"Great! Now that we all have teams, I say we have a 30 second planning session. Then we can race." Dick adds.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea Cass says!" They all look at her, already half in no nonsense batfamily planning mood.

"I think we should make this more interesting!" She smirks.

"How?" Tim asks,

Steph answers with no hesitation. "Losers…have to cross dress at dinner!"

"Oh! No way!" Damian says. "I'm not risking my dignity." Damian spits and pouts.

"Don't worry, son, we won't lose." Bruce says with a confident grin. Damian looks up at him, "I am trusting you father. I hope you are right."

"You're on!" Dick says, "We got master mind Timmy on our side, no way were losing. Plus, you know Red Hood fights dirty." Dick finishes, "And I'm just awesome!"

"Okay," Selina says, "I say we suspend the cease fire till this little race is over."

"No." Bruce says.

"Why not?" Steph asks.

"What cease fire?" Cass asks.

"Oh, never mind! Fine! Just no killing each other," Bruce says, hoping he won't regret it later.

"Okay, so listen up Waynes and honorary Waynes, here are the rules." Barb begins.

"You have to win at least three prizes. Take at least three pictures with mascots before getting to the hotel. Once at the hotel, you must get into the room USING the key card, cause we are still not hacking systems, it could backfire too easily. And like Bruce says, no killing each other."

"Any questions?" Barb asks.

"Nope." Tim says.

"Alright thirty second planning time starts now!" Barb says.

All the batfamily members run to their respective teams. Doing their individual group huddle, Tim looks over his shoulder at the no nonsense glares of his family. "I think we need team names!" He yells.

They all look up. "Fine!" Steph and Barb say. And go back to planning.

"Okay guys," Dick begins, "Team name?"

"Red Hood!" Jason says wrapping his arms around Dick and Tim in the group huddle.

"No." Dick says, "How about Circus Freaks Rock?"

"Hell no!"

Tim smirks and adds, "How about Super Bats!?"

"No." Dick and Jason answer together.

"I got it," Dick says, "Circus Ninjas" he smiles and fluffs Tim and Jay's hair.

"TIME!" Barb calls.

Dammit, they didn't even get a chance to plan, this is not looking good.

"We'll just wing it." Dick trails off.

THIRTY SECONDS EARLIER

In Barb's group the girls communicate like a well-oiled machine, using only key words, and actions. Leave it to cat woman to be as good at reading body language as Cass, the girls quickly agree on Black Cat as their team name. And go straight for their strategy. Strategy, that is Barb's specialty before the time is up they have a plan and a backup and a backup for their backup. "The boys are going down," Is the only full sentence spoken through the planning period.

IN BRUCE'S GROUP:

"Group name?" Damian prompts.

Steph and Bruce look at one another, "BDS." Steph says, "Bruce, Damian, Stephanie."

"Okay," Bruce says. The rest is just a basic run down of entrances and exits and the promise that no matter what they will stay together and react as a team. Because they don't really need a plan, they have Batman on their team….Duh.

BACK TO THE BOYS:

"Oh, Dammit," Jay whispers, looking at his family's game faces, "We are so going down, Aren't we?"

Dick shrugs, "Wouldn't be the first time I dress up like a girl."

"And thus, my childhood brain is completely screwed up. Because for a long time Dickiebird, I wasn't sure if you were a pretty boy or a pretty girl…you know what, don't even ask." Jason finishes.

"K," is all Jay gets for a reply. He can tell from watching Tim and Dick. They are doing that detective thing he never really mastered, Jason muses, he guesses, he just died before Bruce could teach him. But, who is he kidding? Red Hood is an intimidation kind of guy, and it works for him. The Outlaws don't seem to mind.

"So, bat brains? What did you figure out while you were staring dramatically into the distance?"

"Just follow our lead." Tim says. Perhaps, not all hope is lost…

A/N Thank you guys for all the wonder reviews! It really helped me write this chapter! Please, keep them coming! Ideas, are always welcome, even though I already have a basic outline for the Disney World parts of the story. But, if there is something you want me to right, like a certain ride for something, I'll be more than happy too! Love our Batfamily!

So, I hate to leave this as a cliff hanger, but this would be one HUGELY LONG chapter if I didn't cut it off somewhere. Also, Cass made it! Yea! Don't worry though, I'm not even taking a break between these two chapters! So the next Chapter will be up later today because, honestly, I have nothing else better to do! And, YES there will be cross dressing so if that bothers you, don't say I didn't warn you, CAUSE I JUST DID! HAH! And I wonder which one of our teams will it be? BDS? Black Cat? Or Circus Ninjas/

Maybe a vote? Yes, I think so! LEAVE ME A COMMENT WITH WHAT TEAM YOU WANT TO CROSS DRESS! Even though, I already sort of have an idea…te he, McNineSpike Evil!

Also I'm super sorry for the long wait, I had all sorts of writers block when I started this.

MMMMAAAAHHHHAAAAAA

Okay keep it real Bat Brats! And check back in a few hours!

LLR!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

That did not just happen!

So, I'm sorry, this is going to be one long ass author's note! So, my computer decided to hate me yesterday! And I lost my WHOLE! Chapter five! I had to reset the stupid fucking machine! Um…so, no update, sorry! But I'm back, McNIneSpike 1 computer 0! the vote: 3 for Circus Ninjas and one for BDS! So, in honor of an honest vote! The Circus Ninjas will cross dress!

Okay this is a little bit off topic, but I'm going to write it anyway! I've been thinking lately, never a good sign, and ideas have been flying around in my head. I'm thinking of, in addition to A Batfamily Vacation, which, honestly, is just fluff, I'm going to start writing a plotty batfamily fanfic. It may be up as soon as tomorrow. HOWEVER! DO NOT WORRY! This story will NOT be forgotten, I just feel like I need to put my brain cells to good use! In something other than Jason, Tim and Dick cross dressing!

Lastly, For a week I'm going to be out of wifi range. So, I'm planning to write and post when it comes back. OKAY, NOW NO MORE OF MY BABBLING! ON TO CRAZY BATBROS CROSS DRESSING! Thank you again to ALL the reviews and support! I hope that all of you will check out my next fanfic as well as keep reading this! Honestly, your reviews make my day! THANKSSSS!

I OWN NOTHING!

"I can't believe we lost…" Tim trails off…"I mean, really Black Bat fights dirty…"

"Yeah," Jason says, "That was just…not okay…" his clothes are still sopping wet. "I hate ducks!"

"Mascots are evil." Dick says with a sad look on his face, like someone told him Santa clause truly isn't real.

The shock of their pervious endeavor hangs over them like a storm cloud. "I didn't even know, Catwoman could do that…"Tim says, "I've never seen her do that before…damn…" Tim says. His blue eyes go wide and he covers his mouth quickly, "I can't believe I just cursed…out loud."

"Oh, Timmy, it's alright you're in shock…" Jay says. Jason is stripping off his wet clothes and heading for the bathroom. Tim and Dick sit on the bed closest to the door, and the door adjoining Tim and Damian's room is wide open revealing Damian on the other side literally rolling on the floor with laughter. He's going biolistic making that "TT," sound that creeps them all out. Tim sits behind Dick holding an ice pack to his back. "Does it still hurt?" Tim asks rubbing the sore spot in the way he's seen Alfred do before.

"Only when I breathe," Dick says.

"I have a simple fix then, Dickiebird…don't breathe." Jay says, coming out of the bathroom towel wrapped around his waist, "I got to get my razor," He says at the questioning looks from Tim and Dick, "What, if we're going to be girls, we got to be hot!" He finishes, "That means, I gots to shave."

"Don't forget your legs," Dick says with a laugh, "Hey, Tim, Jay hates it when I remind him I didn't have to shave during my short pants days." He touches his legs fondly, "My legs were born smooth."

"Yes we get it, you're a natural born beauty," Jay says, razor in hand. "Now shut up before I find another use for this…" Jay says turning for the bathroom, towel sagging around his waist.

"Hey, I don't have to shave either…" Tim says with a smile, "Superboy and Red Arrow, well when he was in Young Justice, used to always make fun of me."

That makes Dick and Jason laugh, "Wow, Roy can be such an asshole. That guy has the smoothest legs a guy is legally allowed to have." Dick says.

"And how do you know this…?" Jay asks with a quirk of his reddish brown brow.

"…um…You know Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualad, and I go way back…"

"Actually, you know what Grayson, I don't want to know…what you and your little sidekicks used to do between missions. I'm so happy I practically skipped my teen years…" Jay says.

"Yeah, you were dead." Tim says, "Yep that sounds like so much fun…"

That earns him a punch, "Hey, hey, cease fire!" Tim says with a grin.

"You know what Timmy, you broke it first…Now I'm going to hit the showers, don't pull anything…"

"Wow, you guys got your asses handed to you." Steph says, entering the room with Cass and Barb in toe. "Whatever," Jay says half naked from the bathroom door. "You guys fought dirty."

"Setting a trap is not fighting dirty," Barb says, "it's creative." Cass adds, cocking a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, what they said." Steph adds on. "And it's especially not fighting dirty when you had Mr. Fighting Dirty on your team."

Jay pokes his head out from the door making locks of dark hair fall into his savage blue eyes, "Hey, they said follow their lead."

"Jay take your damn shower," Barb says.

"Whatever, make me Gordon." Barb quirks a brow. "You don't want me to do that…"

Jason closes the door, and laughs, "You're right I don't."

"Why are you guys even here?" Tim asks from his place on the bed.

Each girl quirks an evil grin. Dick is not sure which grin is scariest, perhaps Barbra because it is then Dick notices she is holding a makeup back. "They're here to make us pretty…"

Tim flushes, "Does it hurt?"

Damian comes jumping into the room, making his "TT," sound and pouting all at the same time. How does he do it? "Oh, I hope it does Timothy. Please tell me it does," He shoots a look at Barbra.

"Just their pride…" Steph says.

"Who wants to go first?" Barbra quirks her red eye brows looking at Dick. "What?" He says, "isn't physically harming me enough for you?"

"Nope," Cass says simply.

"I'll do Tim and you can have Dick." Steph says. Great, give the ex's their boyfriends so they can have maximum pay back.

"Oh, don't worry little D, this is going to hurt way more than just their pride." Barbra says, she nods, and Cass pulls him off the bed and into the desk chair.

"I guess this means you get Jason." Damian says as he moves to stand next to Cass. He likes the ninja girl, he thinks, she might be his favorite batfamily member, besides father of course. She's smart and quiet, and she can fight like the best of them…yes…she'd be a wonderful partner to quart. But, he muses, there is such an age difference. Maybe she'll wait for him. He thinks, just as his mother waited so long to be with the Batman. Damian can't help but blush when Cass looks at him.

Cass face palms herself, dammit, little D. He likes her. It's just a crush, but she has no idea how to tell him, no thanks, without making him mad or causing a major Damian Wayne break down, that can get bloody.

She decides to pace, and wait for Jason to finish his shower.

MEANWHILE:

"Oh, Timmy you're going to be so pretty." Steph says, adding just a little gloss to his already shiny lips. She has the perfect dress for him, one of her old ones, which is a little strange considering they can fit into the same size. She quickly shrugs it off. Adding some smoky eyes to her ex, the whole thing is the best pay back ever. "Please, tell me this will come off." Tim says.

"Yeah, don't worry." She helps Tim up after adding curlers into his dark hair. She always wondered what Tim would look like with curls, today is her day to find out, she figures.

Tim stands. And freezes, looking at the dress Steph expects him to put on, "No." he says. "Aw come on Timmy, All the girls are wearing them…"

"I'm not a girl." He says flatly. "just this once…" She says smiling and adds silently, _so I can take tons of pictures_.

"fine." Tim says.

MEANWHILE:

"You know Barb this reminds me of that time I went under cover for the League." Barb smiles, "Yeah, and Roy was your date…huh…that was funny. I still have those pictures."

"I'm sure you do." Dick smiles, leave it to Dick to take this with a brave face. "Hey, I got the mission done."

"Yep, and looked pretty while doing it."

Dick muses, "I'm not against a little dress up…but, don't get use to this…" Dick finishes, as he sees a glint in Barb's eyes.

MEANWHILE:

Jason gets out of the shower to see Black Bat is waiting for him. "Dammit, why do I always get the ninja," he demands as he's forced into the desk chair.

"Because." Is all Cass says. She removes an assortment of facial products from her bag. Jason eyes them like they are snakes threatening with every move, closer, to bite him, Jason doesn't like snakes. "Can't I just be a natural beauty?" muses Jason, earning himself a look that speaks volumes coming from black bat, damn, she really is scary. Jason mentally reminds himself that Red Hood should stick to his side of the hemisphere.

"I guess not…" he mutters, closing his eyes and letting Black Bat apply the makeup. "At least make me hot." He huffs. "Oh, don't worry, you'll be beautiful." Barb says squeezing his shoulder.

He'd half to drink all his shame away later, in hopes of forgetting this night all together. "After this, I'm going to have one tall ass beer and there is nothing none of you lame ass bats can do about it." Jay says, hiding, back behind Red Hood, like a shield. Because truthfully he is, "Open your eyes." Black Bat muses, "Look."

She holds a mirror in front of his face. "I think I could give Dickiebird a run for daddy's money." He blurts out before his shield finds its place, once again.

"You wish." Dick says.

And this is why Jason had such a confused childhood, he looks up at Dick, and he gazes over to Tim. Really Tim?

From his place near the door way, Dick wears, a short blue dress, displaying his long…smooth legs. Damn, Jason thinks. His tan skin makes blue eyes lined in dark liner seem even bluer. Everything about him screams…well…hotness. Jay blinks, remembering a mission in which Dick went undercover as a girl, looks to be the same dress, except it seems to fit him better. That was back in his robin days before, before it all fell apart, when Dick and him were still…on speaking terms. But, to little to late and Jay can't change the past.

Tim almost looks too natural in his hot pink dress. His slight frame hugging the dress in an almost shapely way. Damn, Timmy, this is way too strange. "WTF." Is all Jason can say as Black bat pulls him up by his arms and hustles him into the bathroom. He can barely react as a red dress falls at his feet. Oh, this is NOT. OK. He will never be able to see the color red the same way…ever again…after this he'll half to change his name to Anti-Red Hood, or something. Because there is no way the Outlaw's intimidator, Red Hood, who makes criminals line up in front of police stations rather than face him, would be caught dead in a red dress.

So why is Jason shrugging out of his towel and attempting to pull the red fabric over his body?

Oh, yeah, because a bet, is a bet, and there is no way he'll face, Black Bat, Batgirl, and Oracle, he's Red Hood and despite popular belief, not suicidal…not anymore…

The dress's silky material feels strangely cool to his skin, and he doesn't mind it right away. The slip falls and then the outer deep red layer falls over his muscular form.

He looks at himself in the mirror, damn, he hopes there will be no pictures, even though with Babs along that's like asking Red Hood not to carry a gun, it just won't happen, ever. Even then under the full light of the bathroom he feels naked without it. But, there is no way he is sticking that gun ANYWHERE up his dress. This is Disney World…the worst criminal is probably a PMSing Princess Bell.

"Well? Bitches, ain't I pretty?" He says, opening the door with a wide grin.

Could this day get any better? Barb asks to herself. She will have enough black mail to last herself a lifetime, this was the perfect idea! She'll have to thank Steph for that later, now she has a dinner to attend to.

"Oh yes, Jay…very nice.." Steph says with a grin.

"You are all fools." Damian quickly chimes in. "All fools." He tutts to himself.

"And finally we see Timothy in his natural state…" Damian says, "Nice going Drake…"

Timothy punches him with a wide smile.

"What happened to the cease fire?" Damian says.

"Bruce never put it back into place officially, and you can't hit a girl."

"OW!" Jay and Dick say together. Then Jay makes a move to ruffle the little ninja's hair, "Don't worry little D, Tim will be back to being Red Robin before you know it, and you can hit him then."

"Hey," Dick says, obviously not approving of Jay's reply.

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch Dickiebird."

"Oh, he might not be wearing any…"Barb says.

"Nice one Barb…" Tim says, doing a full spin in the mirror.

"You like that way too much…" Steph says, making Tim flush.

"Dinner in 2," Cass reminds them all.

MEANWHILE:

"Selina, I do not approve of your methods of winning the race." Bruce says, adjusting his tie. "Granted, it was a surprise the boys lost…But, not really, together, they are dysfunctional at best." He keeps talking into the mirror.

"Yep," is all the reply he gets or is going to get out of Catwoman. That is why Bruce loves her. He muses, the cat might just be the perfect comrade for the bat.

"Beside, cross dressing will be a good penalty. Maybe next time they will work together as a unit better."

"Maybe." She says. Bruce turns, just in time to see Selina, pulling her tights into place. Selina prides herself on being classy, and this outfit, fits the classic Selina bill.

"How come no matter what I do you always look better than me?' Bruce says, a hint of that playboy huskiness in his voice, he hadn't earned himself the title for nothing, in many ways Bruce Wayne playboy millionaire was quite a truthful depiction.

"Aw," Selina says, fixing Bruce's tie just a little with a coy grin, suggesting anything but coy intentions. "Don't worry bats it's not your fault you can't fix a tie to save your life…"

She presses her lips to his ear. "Men," she huffs, kissing his ear softly, "they never learn."

"That's not fare…" Bruce trails off, just as a million nocks echo at his door. He rolls his eyes, "remind me why I had kids?" He says with a grin.

Selina just smirks, in that Cat Woman way, like she knows all the answers to the universe, but she'll never tell. "Because underneath all that playboy swag…" Really did Selina just use the word swag? Bruce asks himself as she continues, "And Kevlar you're just a bleeding heart looking to change the world…"

"Oh yeah…" he mutters with a roll of his blue millionaire eyes.

"Daddybats?" he recognizes Jay's mocking voice, "Anyone home…put your clothes on. Tim is doing that freaky detective thing and breaking in…" Jay trails off.

"You have three…" Dick warns. And then the door is open.

"Oh, there are daddy's little princesses…" Selina says crossing the room. She runs a hand through Tim's curled hair…"You boys look so damn pretty…" She smirks.

Bruce is doing his best not to laugh, but there is something about the scene in front of him…he can't help it…he smirks.

"Well looks like it is just me Damian and the ladies tonight…" he says with a grin. Jason and Tim both gawk, wow Bruce is…grinning? Just wow.

AT DINNER:

"And then Jason fell into the fountain, oh that was the best part." Steph says, rolling her ginger ale around in her glass. "the look on the poor ducks faces when he fell in…" Barb adds, "Those poor ducks, have probably never been cursed at like that ever before…"

"I still think it was funny when Dick did a backflip hitting Mickey Mouse midflight…" Selina adds on.

"we set everything up perfectly," Cass says with a grin.

"Yes you did, and I still have the bruises…thanks," Dick says.

"Well, what did you boys learn?" Bruce asks, leave it to Bruce to overanalyze the activity meant just to cheer Damian up.

"Yeah guys what did you learn?" Jay asks with a quirk of his brow.

"Um…to fight dirty and listen to Red Hood when he says cut their jump lines…" Tim trails off.

"Good little bat brat…" Jay pets his curly mop of hair.

"That Dick looks way too good in a dress…" Steph says with a shrug and a sip of her ale.

"Well, at least you learned something…" Bruce says, thinking of what tomorrow might bring them.

Tim laughs and flashes back to earlier.

FLASH BACK:

"We're in the lead." Tim says running from the last prize table to where Dick and Jay waited for him.

"Yeah!" Jay cheered.

"The Black Cats have nothing on us!" Dick says pumping his fist into the air.

Tim stood holding out the prizes to Dick and Jay, they smiled. And looked at each other, "Okay Circus Ninja, moving on to phase two." But really, what we're they thinking standing in broad day light holding stuffed prizes to the sky…they were asking for it…Tim thinks, as he remembers what happens next.

Don't mess with a thief.

From midflight, Selina swoops down striking the prizes out of Tim's grasp and into her own…effectively skipping phase one completely. Before Jay or Dick can react, still watching cat woman land on the opposite side of the court yard, Black Bat was on them. Striking out with her ninja speed that would have made Damian proud, she quickly, disarmed Jay, then using the fountain behind them as a spring she launched herself back at Dick. But he was fast, moving with just as much speed, no matter. As Dick caught Black Bat, it was already too late, Selina was gone, leaving Tim running after her shadow and Jay cursing loudly, too shocked that someone got the drop on him to do much of anything else.

"You lose," was all Cass said as she back flipped away.

Quickly regrouping the boys acted fast. Re winning two prizes and Dick charming some girl into giving him hers, for his, quote, "Crying baby bro, who couldn't win a prize," even Jason had to gawk at the lie. It was true, Nightwing could flirt his way out of anything, damn, that boy is smooth.

But that wasn't the worst.

STEP TWO:

"Hey Mickey can we get a picture?" Tim asked the mouse ears mascot. He grinned down at Tim and just then Dick came flipping into view, Jason right behind him. Apparently, getting princesses to take pictures with them was more successful…

Tim should really try that next time…these mascots are creepy. He sighs.

And as Mickey turns a fake and oddly scary smile on Tim, Dick lands.

Tim can't help himself, he runs to his big bro. Dick is currently on his back. He hasn't seen Dick land like that in like…ever…ouch.

Just then, Damian steps up, all 12 year old wide eyed aren't I so cute looking.

"Mr. Mouse would you mind taking a picture with me and my father and my sister?" Dami says.

Like that, all the mouse's attention turns to Damian. He shoots Tim a devilish grin before they snap the photo, and just as before, it is too late and they are…losing.

THE HOTEL:

It is a mad dash as they all arrive in the same amount of time. Trying not to draw attention to each other they quickly flood the check in desk, but of course, Bruce gets there first, after all he is batman.

He turns on the millionaire charm and just like that, Steph, Damian, and him have their key card.

Jason is running, running, so fast, he can't believe his eyes, they are losing, losing to a 12 year old, a blond, and batman…okay maybe the last one is explainable, but really? Steph? Damian? Little Demon didn't even know what Disney was a few minutes ago.

As he runs, he can't shake this shadowy feeling inside himself, something is coming, something. Crash! Barbra wheels right into him at top speed, leaving Red Hood to fall into the fountain and drown among the ducks and his self-pity…Dammit, they really lost.

Sitting up in the water, he curses, at the dismay of parents and staff alike. But his glare tells them to all stay away or risk the furious intent of that savage street ready gaze.

"I fucking hate ducks…" He sighs. Catching sight of Dick and Tim laughing in front of the fountain, he spits duck water at them.

"I'm sure they're not your biggest fan either…" Dick says wincing at the pain in his back.

Tim looks sheepish, eyes down cast, "At least I got the key card."

A/N Okay, I know, I know, kind of sucky chapter…but, sorry, I'm kind of out of my element in the fluff department…I normally write pretty plotty stuff, and I'm starting to think this lack of plot is hindering my writing, BUT I'M GOING TO KEEP TRYING! And I hope you guys keep reading! Next Chapter there will be a late night drinking game…and confessions…or just Barb getting more blackmail…?

Okay like I said before, sorry for the long wait but really my computer is soooo dumb!

Please leave me a comment! Tell me what you think about our boys little experiment.

Keep it real Bat Brats!

LLR

...and don't crash the mode…oh I love young justice references!

To a guest reviewer: i love the Small World idea! I'll try to find a way to write it! Because i think the only thing funnier than Red Hood, is Red Hood on the 'it's a small world' ride!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N notes at the bottom

Surprises of the Knight

Damian opens his eyes in the moonlight, it showers the young boy in mischievous light, outlining his sneaky grin. He pulls the covers up over his face. Under the covers, he closes his eyes, tonight is the night, the night Drake and him will pull the prank of a lifetime. And the best part is the two dodo birds won't see what hit them, the two, well are clueless. He's only heard rumors of Dick's past pranks in young justice, but this, this will surely shame all of those pranks, like the silly child's play they were. Nothing can ruin this, not even the fact that Damian has to work with…Drake, he will not let this fact bother him, Drake may not be so bad after all.

But, no, no, really he must banish the thought, surely he is becoming weak. After their prank…together…they'll just go their separate ways, and Damian will never speak of their time conspiring together again. Never speak of it, never think of it.

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

"Okay, guys, let's do this." Barb says, slamming her drink down on the table in front of her. After Selina and Bruce excused themselves for the night, gross, the rest of the batfamily didn't want to let the party die. The boys were still cross dressing, and Barb was going to milk this for it's worth. They all sat, moonlight, and fireworks etching them out in a never ending canvas of colors, and each color reflected back in her family's eyes, it was…beautiful, them all being together, even Jason, looking down into his glass of beer with hopeful blue eyes.

"Everyone got a drink?" she asks, taking a pregame sip. She'd been dying to play this game with the fam ever since Black Canary taught her, apparently, it's a big hit in the arrow household, but then again…any drinking game is a big hit in the arrow household.

Tim looks down at his glass with unsure eyes, drinking, underage? He's done it with the titans before, after all there aint no party like a teen titan's party, but with his family, brothers watching, father only a few floors away? It just, doesn't have the same thrill factor, and Tim, it's not like he's a junky…whatever, it couldn't be worse than sitting here in a dress, a pink dress nonetheless.

"Oh, yes." Jason says, "I'm planning to forget this night ever happened." Jason finishes. He takes the socks out of the makeshift bra he'd been wearing through dinner, and honestly, he couldn't wait to ripped the whole goddamned thing off, damn they are fucking itchy, he thinks. His fingers run around the rim of his glass, in thought, he wonders, how do girls put up with them? How are Dick and Tim putting up with it? His eyes flick over to Dick where he is smiling at Barb and Steph clinking glasses and apparently waiting for him to continue whatever god forsaken thing they are doing next. Black Bat catches his eye, and she quirks a grin, at him? Really why is black bat, grinning at him? He looks down at himself in the reflection of the fountain he's sitting on and at the socks resting next to him. He looks back up at Black Bat with knowing blue eyes, and Jay fights back a face palm, he refuses to face palm while around family, it is one of his, NEVER EVER DO, rules, right between don't bet your life on Red Arrow's aim and don't bet your allowance on Dick's poll dancing abilities, yeah, that is a long story.

He figures, he might as well add dressing up as a girl to the list because, honestly, it wasn't, and probably should have been on the list before. But really, he didn't think it'd ever come to this. Leave it to his family, he looks up at them, and over them, taking in their smiles, touching his face, he is thankful to realize he is not quite smiling, because all this candy and gun drops, oh he means gum drops, is really starting to get on his nerves.

"Can we please start this drinking game? I need to fucking for-get this," he crosses his arms, but settles himself between Dick and Barb at the table they are sitting at. Next to Barb, drinking cola from his glass is Damian looking at them all with barely hidden looks of horror.

"Fine, when you put is so nicely Jay," Steph says, from across the table and next to Tim. Tim's hair is beginning to flatten out in the wind, but some curls still remain, making his hair stick out in all sorts of odd angles.

"Alrighty," Dick says, with a wide grin. "Babs and I started without you slow pokes," and as if just to make sure they all know what the word 'poke' means, Dick takes a long finger and pokes Jason with it, right where his makeshift boob should have been, but where hard chest lingers now. Jason looks at him crossed eyed and dangerously, "K, let's get hammered because if I don't quickly, Dick will be losing a finger tonight." He spits out.

"Aw, is that a promise Jay?" Dick says, pulling out his puppy dog look that makes any one with a heart melt on the inside.

Damian laughs, "Grayson is so much a fool, this will be excellent." He sips is cola and eyes Tim, who is trying his best not to look back, they'd decided that tonight would be the night they'd pull the prank, and having Dick drunk on top of what they already had planned, just cruel. But Tim never proclaimed not to be so. He smirks to himself, then passes the look to Damian, and the demon child, hell spawn, is actually grinning back, oh, but it is an evil grin, that makes Tim gag on his drink just a little. Okay, Tim gags a little more, maybe a lot.

"So the game is called, _I Never,_ the rules are simple." Babs starts out but is quickly cut off by Damian,

"Good, so even Drake will understand, pay attention Drake."

Tim huffs, "Whatever, at least I can drink."

"According to what law?" Damian says, "Grayson merely feels bad for you and Gordon just wants you super hammered so she can achieve ultimate blackmail." He finishes crossing his arms, "besides, I wouldn't want to have my father's honor shamed, I am of a higher class," he tutts.

"Okay, moving on, and I won't be interrupted every five seconds by you two bickering like two old farts stuck in a nursing home." Barb says,

"TT, Barbra said fart…" Damian says. The little assassin can barely contain his laughter, and thus, his cola that he was drinking, comes pouring out of his nose in streams of dark liquid and snot. Upon the liquid slowly secreting from his nasal, he looks down at it, and now he is full of red hot anger which makes it that much cuter.

Jay and Tim are both looking at each other with dodo bird wide grins on their faces. And quickly, out of nowhere, which really shouldn't be as surprising as it is, Steph produces her IPhone and snaps a picture proclaiming in one swift movement, "Facebook? Or Black Mail?"

Black bat and her exchange glances and then there is laughter, lots of laughter. Barb is beaming, she will most definitely be hacking into the court yard footage later so she can re-watch tonight's events.

"Oh, yeah," Dick says reaching over to clean little D's nose with one of Jason's discarded bra stuffing socks, "little D you're from a real higher class." He mops up the mess, smiling his Grayson smile all the time.

Before Damian can defend his honor, Jason says, "Aw, Steph get a picture of that…" And she does, "I think Dick is the only one motherly enough to actually clean your nose little demon head."

Damian crosses his arms over his chest, and his eyes go slightly crossed while Dick finishes cleaning the little boy's nose. Dick pulls away fluffing Damian's hair, and he proclaims, "Aw, there you go little D, all better,"

Tim smiles, "Hey Dick, I think you missed a spot…" Red Robin eyes a small pimple just below Damian's nose, hinting at his tweeniness, and the fact that he might soon be an actual teen.

"Nah, that's just a little beauty mark…" the oldest brother says fondly. Dick touches the mark gently on little D's face with a warm motherly smile.

"TT, you should know Drake, you have tons of them…you think I don't see the way you look in the morning before you mask yourself and make it so we don't have to burn our eyes out upon looking on your face." He huffs.

"At least I'm old enough to play a drinking game…" Tim says back.

"I'd still like for father to see this foolishness…" Damian takes another sip of his cola, finishes, before speaking again, "he would not approve…"

"Daddy is a little busy right now getting some from like the hottest chick in Gotham City." Jay says with a sly smile.

"Gross-" Damian begins, but he is swiftly cut off by Barb clearing her throat and getting full control over her bat family once again.

"…like I was saying, it is simple," she shoots a look at Damian, who glares back, obviously not happy with being interrupted; however, Barbra's eyes tell him to drop it or face Oracle's wrath, so he does. " the person starting says, 'I never,' blah, blah, and then something he/she has never done, but if you've done it, you have to take a drink and then you go next….k?" she quirks a brow.

"Aw, c'mon that sounds like a baby game. I want to play beerpong…" Jason trails off, at the sight of both Babs and Cass staring at him with death glares that would make the Batman quake in his oversized boots.

"Shut up, flat chested wonder, let me go first." Dick says, pausing to take a breath and discard Jason's bra stuffing socks back onto the side of the fountain. .

"TT, I shall go first." Damian says, they all look at him waiting for the little bat brat to speak.

He's taken aback, apparently, they really want him to go, "Um," D starts, "I never had boobs," he smiles at the cross dressers as they take sips of their various drinks.

"Nice one, Dami," Steph says, earning herself a glare, but, instead, of looking away, scared, she merely smiles at his taunting expression. Okay, beer definitely does cloud better judgment, she should be flinching right now, but she's not.

She shrugs, then takes a deep breath continuing to go next.

She's sure this one will raise some eyebrows, "I never kissed, or wanted to kiss Dick."

She looks around, and guilt is on all their faces. Babs quickly takes a sip, followed by Cass and as if the emotionless ninja giving in wasn't enough to rattle her bones. Jason? Tim? Damian? Really? She the only one who doesn't like _like_ Dick?

The man in question flushes seeing Tim blush feverishly, but he refuses to drink.

He looks to Jason, not ashamed, he takes a full sip, making a big deal out of it, "What? I'm not ashamed, the first time you put the Nightwing costume on, man, that thing is tight, I was a kid, okay…it was a long time ago."

"Aw, I think it's cute," Dick says ruffling Jason's hair, he gets a punch square in the arm, "ouch," Dick says, fainting extreme hurt. "TT," Damian laughs with a full blush coloring his 12 year old cheeks.

"What? Really? Dami the demon child?" Steph says.

"TT, NO, fools, look at Drake's face,"

Oh and Tim is going to kill Damian later, no question, not even the prank can save him. Nope, Tim looks down into his glass, and drinks.

Applause ripples up at the table and fireworks blast overhead.

"Aw, Timmy, Timbo, that's so cute!" Barb claps her hands together again.

"What makes me so hot?" Dick says with a quirk of the brow.

"Nightwing costume," Bab says.

"Fighting skills," Cass interjects.

"Your inflatable…"

"Jay!" Dick interjects, covering Dami's ears, big blue eyes wide. He presses a finger to his lips and goes crossed eyed looking down at little D with shock on his face. "You wouldn't, there are children here," he pouts.

Jay shrugs, "Geez, Dickiebird settle your skirt. I was just going to say your inflatable ego…I know, what happens in Titans Tower, stays there." Jay says spilling some of his beer in the process.

"What about titan's tower…?" Tim says.

"Nothing," Dick says, practically jumping over the table and wishing he had four hands so he could cover Tim's ears too.

"Just ask Kori the next time you see her." Jay says taking a sip and looking over at Dick, before finishing, "And since Kori is an Outlaw now, I guess you'll never know…" Jay shrugs. .

"Now sit back down, its Jay's turn." Babs says patting the seat next to her. Dick takes his seat and takes a swig of his drink, just for good measure.

"Hum," Jay scratches his chin, "I never take Batman's moral code bullshit."

They all take a sip, "TT, sometimes it would be easier for us to just kill our enemies."

"True that," Black bat says, earning herself a smile from Damian.

"Okay, that was lame, even for you Todd." Dick says, "My turn,"

"Humm…I never smoked…"

Jay shoots daggers at Dick, "Fine," he takes a swig, letting the night air make his starting to be stupor hit him that much harder, "I figure, I am a tough son of a bitch to kill, I gotta die from something because there aint no way I'm letting the joker kill me again." Jay's eyes go crossed, "Beside, you used to hang with Roy Harper right?"

Dick shrugs, "So what?"

Babs and Steph smile, knowing that Jay just won the would be argument.

"So, I'm sure you smoked one or two death sticks with him. Maybe you don't remember it, but I'm sure of it."

"TT, Grayson you are disqualified." Damian says with a grin.

"Shut up little D I cleaned your snot." Dick rolls azure eyes "and-", but Tim cuts him off, "Yeah, Dick, I remember one time Kon and I were scrolling through old titans pics and-"

"Okay, we get it I forgot geez…I'm drunk…" he says.

Cass does air quotes, "never that drunk…" is all she says; however, the point is clear.

"Moving on…" Dick fake slurs.

NOW:

Damian smiles in the dimness again remembering just how…sloshed, both Todd and Grayson ended up getting.

He remembers having to help Barbra and Stephanie bring the two older boys back to their rooms. Damian sits up in bed, looking over at where Tim is resting steadily in his bed. Rubbing four A.M. from his eyes he gets to his bare feet snickering quietly, he recalls, just how Todd started drooling just as his face it the pillow, they'll never see what's coming.

He crosses the room, looking down at Drake.

"Drake, Drake," Damian shakes the older teen. "Stupid, idiot, ignoramus, simpleton, Drake, hello, I'm calling your many names."

Damian snickers again, "Oh Timothy, a boy by the name of super is here for you…"

Damian finds himself being thrown across the room by the sudden rush of Tim's movements.

"Kon? Kon? Are you there?" Tim says, sitting up in bed, his hair flopped over to one side and drool pooling on his bottom lip. Damian really wishes he had a camera.

"No, Timothy, it is time to pull the prank of a life time!" Damian cheers, but then quickly hushes himself as to not wake the sleeping oafs in the room next to theirs. The third robin seems to come back to his senses, slowly, stretching, than as if zapped by an electric current, he's awake, and out of bed.

"Oh, right, prank…" he trails off, pulling a fire extinguisher from under the bed. "This is going to be really messy," he turns to Damian, smiling, stupidly, with sleep on his breath. "I can't wait to see Jason's face."

"TT, let's just hope he didn't bring a gun with him. And if he did, Timothy, I'm using you as a shield, TT, it will be a win win situation after all."

"G, thanks bat brat," Tim crosses his arms as he hands Damian the fire extinguisher. Pulling a smoke machine from under his bed as well he places it on the floor next to him. Looking down he searches for his shoes.

"TT, it was almost too easy to steel this smoke machine from that ride we went on."

"Yep," Tim says, pulling shoes on. "And we did it while Bruce had suspended the cease fire so we can't _really _get punished."

"Yes Drake, it was…" can he really bring himself to say it, after all it had been Tim's idea. "It was…" Tim looks up at him blue eyes glowing faintly in the moonlight. His look reminds the demon child of Dick's wide eyed puppy face, the one that melts even the younger boy's heart, and now Tim has that very same look in his midnight eyes, dammit, D thinks, it is just the sleep, it is just the excitement, because he can't even begin to imagine where his next words come from, surely, not his heart, "it was...wasn't completely foolish. It was rather clever Drake."

Tim smiles, and ruffles little D's hair, earning himself a death glare to match that of most trained assassins. "Don't push it Timothy, even in this sleep depraved state I can still remove your hand while you continue to pat my head in a doggy like manner. I am not your pet."

"Sure, you're not little D. Now be a good doggy and go wait for me at the window."

Damian's nostrils flair, but he can't dwell on it because Tim is currently pushing him in that direction. He opens the window and Damian looks out into night air. He takes a deep breath of it, letting the coolness of a summer night wake him further, in the distance the park is dark. Just a few hotel lights dot the skyline in color and flow past him as he scales from the hotel room with only robin's practiced ease.

He scampers out of the bushes, and looks up at where Tim is just a dot, a shadow in the room above. Red Robin smiles in the moonlight and then he is on the ground next to Damian.

Quickly, the two get down to business.

Tim sets up the scene while Damian runs about handing him the various objects. They speak softly like they are not at Disney but on the roof tops of Gotham. Gotham, where each word is a secret and each secret is precious.

"Okay, Damian put the machine right there," he points to a point at which the two will corral both older robins.

"Stand right behind the smoke machine with the fire extinguisher," Damian takes his stance, turning to Tim for the lead once again, "Good," Tim says, moving to set up a camera from each vantage angle, really bat training is way too useful for this…

Once there work is complete and Tim has triple checked it because he is just OCD and a perfectionist like that, they both grin up at the room that Damian already rigged when he brought both drunken oafs back to their room.

"Okay, Drake, I think it is time."

IN DICK AND JAY'S ROOM

"Yes, yes, Kori take me back, I didn't know what I was talking about, I really do love you…" he kisses her, and she back, this, is, what he's wanted dreamed of, and it feels just as sweet as it first did.

Dick turns, and then he is in a different drunk dream all together.

"You should have been there, it's your fault, you let it happen again"

Dick looks around and Damian is there, eyes wide, open, unfocused, dead. Blood drips from a stab wound, perhaps a knife, a sword, he is not sure. All he knows is that this, this terrible finality is his fault. He needs to be the rock about this, family needs him to be, but he can't, Damian can't go, not like this, not so soon.

He turns, batting away bad dreams in the process.

"That's perfect, that's my boy…" he turns, to see his father looking up at him grinning, and he sees his grin on his father's face, his mischief and daringness in his father's blue eyes.

Looking down at himself, something is off about the dream, then he realizes, it, it is costume. Instead of sporting the Flying Grayson's uniform that always accompanies his fond memories of the past, he is wearing his Nightwing costume… He looks back down, and there is Bruce, smiling up at him and he is no longer in the Circus, but in the rafters of the Batcave…

He sits up, "Damn," he mutters, he really needs to stop going to sleep drunk, crazy shit happens up stairs. He looks over at Jason, drooling on his pillow, and smiles. It's then that he sees the smoke pooling on the floor, and smells the taint of it in the air. Jumping out of bed, Dick has to steady himself, which is weird because he has perfect balance, even when slightly drunk, and then the rug is yanked out from under his feet. He looks down, but sees nothing, the rug merely looks slightly rolled like his feet might have actually tripped on it himself. No matter, he can't dwell on it, he has to wake Jason up, because the smoke is getting that much thicker.

Flipping over his bed, he lands, gracefully, next to Jason's bed side and pauses. Waking Jason? Hm, this might not, okay definitely is not his brightest idea, but the smoke is really getting heavy, and he knows they'll both be coughing soon.

He speaks, a ghost of Jason's name on his lips and just a shake the shoulder, and "Jay-"

And there is a gun at his head. The sound of the safety clicking out of place deafens the room. This is about seven of Dick's nightmares smashed all into one, his head pounds with it. Yeah, he thinks, as Jason's eyes try to focus, not his smartest idea. "Jay, Jaybird, it's just me Dickiebird."

Jason's eyes twitch, then his face twitches, and then the same thing happens to his rug that happened to Dick's only seconds before. The sudden rush of movement in the room is blinding.

"Really Jay?" Dick says, to Jason currently sprawled out on his ass.

This effectively wakes Jason to the older robin's apparent danger. He looks down at his gun and up at Dick as if the lethal weapon is just an afterthought, "At least I'm a wake and this thing didn't go off.."

Clicking the safety back into place Jason makes his way to his feet and looks over at Dick.

The smoke is really starting to flood the room now. "Dude, we gotta get outa here…" Fear brings back the slang of Dick's early Romany English.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…" Jay says, he calmly walks toward the door. Touches it, and thanks to Tim's heat sensors, don't ask why he packed them or how they got past security, but he did, nonetheless, the sensors make the door hot to the touch.

Jay turns, slightly more concerned, "Um, Dickiebird, I think we're going to have to fly…"

Dick crosses his eyes, "Really? You know what, fine, whatever…"

The two go to the window and Dick finds the fire escape latter. He swings a leg over.

Once on the latter, Jason quickly follows.

The smoke billows outside and Dick wonders, sleepily, just how the fire got started or where it is coming from…

On his way down the latter he feels something slick touch his foot, looking down, it is too late. His foot is dyed a ugly green color, like mold, he pulls one of his hands away and realizes it to is green, like green lantern green, ugh, this is not going to end well. He feels an overwhelming sense come over him, like he might have just stepped into a bird trap.

Hook-line-an'-sinker

Jason must have noticed too because the second robin curses under his breath, "oh shit."

And that is exactly the phrase, it is all encompassing and Dick couldn't have put it better himself, sometimes, Jason really does hit the nail on the head.

ON THE GROUND

"TT, they are coming Drake."

Tim smiles, "Here is your water gun…"

ON THE LATTER

"Hey, Jay…"

"Yeah, Dickiebird…"

"I have a feeling we just stepped into a bat trap…"

"Yeah, I figured…" Jason slightly slurs, "Good thing I'm to drunk to give a flying bat's ass about it…"

Once on the ground Dick spins, but it's too late, again.

Water is being sprayed at them from every angle. He's getting wet, ice water waking him from his sleep all together. Jason is behind cursing till he is blue in the face and just as cold. And their laughing, really, laughing, between gawks of laughter Damian and Tim are able to pull themselves together, just a little bit.

"Now!" Tim says, nodding at Damian, the young assassin unleashes the fire extinguisher on them.

He can't hold it in as both Dick and Jason get the fire extinguisher substance in their faces, their bodies, and from head to toe.

Jason merely falls over, and Dick follows, they lay on the cold ground, wide grins on their faces, but they won't let the baby bat's know that.

Both older brothers, are green, cold, and covered in the pee of the fire extinguisher and all they want is sleep.

The smoke clears, both Tim and Damian look down at where Jason and Dick are laying on the ground.

"You guys got the duck and cover move right…" Tim says, with a grin.

"TT, yes, that is impressive…" D adds on.

Somewhere in the back of Dick's mind, he is happy, cold, green and happy, finally little D and Tim getting along and that is almost as funny as the prank. Dick muses, and it was a good one.

Dick finds his voice first, even though this whole thing has made him rather tired. "That was…cute guys, a real good prank for a first timer…"

Jay catches on and sits up from his place on the ground, barely containing his head ache, "Yeah, good child's play…" he says.

"TT, this was a master plan…"

"Yeah, what are you guys talking about…"

"Oh, nothing…" Dick says. Sitting up next to Jason, he winks.

"I do not understand this was genius…you should have seen the looks on your faces. Why are you not mad?"

Dick can't help but grin. And for once Jay is happy to see the figure etched out behind both younger boys.

"Because you pick the wrong night to pull this kind of shit…" Says Jay, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Any night is wrong for this sort of prank," that isn't Dick's voice, and it's not Jason's either…why? Why are they not talking? Why does Tim feel the sudden urge to turn around and beg forgiveness?

But mostly, why on the one night he decides to cut loose and have fun with…Damian, does Bruce have to decide to take a midnight walk?

"Tim, Damian, seeing the back of your heads is not nearly as interesting as seeing the front." Bruce crosses his arms.

And Tim wants to cry, dammit, why does this always happen to him.

"This was stupid." The two younger robins look up at the intimidating stance of their father's shadow. Tim can almost swear he sees the cowl horns even though Bruce is not wearing the suit. "People could have seen the smoke and gotten worried, you two," he looks pointedly at Damian, "could have been caught…"

He walks up till he has a hand on each of their shoulders and Damian is looking down at the fire extinguisher dejectedly. "And you missed one prime vantage point."

They too look up, "Where?" Tim asks.

"You could have posted a camera above the latter in order to see Jason and Dick's faces as the climbed down the latter," he pats them on the arm and grins. "Rookie mistake…" Bruce says. He nods his head, "Now that would have been priceless…"

Tim knows better to think that this means there off the hook, but he is still slightly too tipsy not to think wishfully, "We're off the hook?" he questions.

"TT, surely father,"

Damian is cut off by perhaps the scariest sound, Bruce Wayne, playboy, billionaire, genius, and Batman, laughing, a throaty laugh, and a lovely joyful sound that honestly, the family doesn't hear enough of.

"Oh, no, no, hell no," he smiles, "you two are still in very deep, deep trouble…" he wipes a tear from his eye. "Ha," he laughs.

"TT, um, father your scaring me…"

"Yeah," Tim adds.

"I'm still not sure this is all not some sort of crazy ass dream…" Jason trails off.

"I think it is sweet." Dick says, clasping his paint stained hands in his lap.

Bruce gets control of himself, barely, a smile still playing at the corner of his lips, "I'm sorry Damian, I don't mean to scare you." He takes a deep breath, "no hero work for both of you for 2 weeks when you get back." Damian opens his mouth to retort but is quickly cut off as Bruce continues to talk. "And that is me being generous. Plus, you need to clean this up. And I'm pretty sure Jason and Dick will have their own form of punishment for you…"

He adjusts his running hoodie, zipping up the zipper just a little further at the sudden breeze. "See you in the morning." And with that the Dark Knight and father of four very tired robins jogs off.

Tim and Damian look at each other, then at Jason and Dick who are getting to their feet.

"so I guess that means you guys are not going to punish us…we pretty much just had our own prank royally backfire, even you guys are too nice to punish us any further…"

Jason and Dick both can't contain their laughter, it echoes loud in the night. Tim and Damian are pretty sure Bruce can hear it from where he is jogging.

"Ha, that's the real prank." Dick says.

Jason crosses his arms, smiling wickedly, "Hey, Dickiebird?"

Dick quirks a brow matching Jason's smile, Jay says, "You up for a little target practice?"

Both younger robins swallow heavily. Tim has a sinking feeling, this night is just getting started.

A/N I'm SO late with this…I had writers block like super oober CRAZY! The first time I wrote this it was seven ways past terrible…did that make sense? No, okay, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once I got into it, though, it was an AWESOME chapter to write. I only hope you enjoyed it just as much as I had fun writing it.

NEXT CHAPTER: will feature the Tower of Terror and probably a Small World rides! THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm going to try to write in each ride that was requested!

UNRELATED A/N

I've posted two more fanfics, so if you like my writing, please go check those out! You can find them on my profile or under these titles

Joke's On You: it's a plot driven fic and I'd like to have at least one more review before I update, I have the chapter written already, just waiting to post

Not The Only Tower On The Horizon: is a fluffy avengers/batfamily crossover and I'm thinking about making that a two-shot!

McNineSpike!

LLR!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Notes at the end

Sore, yep, very, very, very, _very, _sore, Jason hates hang overs, and despite popular belief, he is not hang over proof, not yet. He stirs, and he hates hangover dreams. This dream in particular, he's had it way too many times and each time…each time…it only gets worse. He hears grunting, gasping, and cracking sounds. Beside him, under him, his memory lingers, and everything is projected out in great detail all the color and detail magnified with tenfold sensitivity. He feels it all again. This time with each blow of that dreaded crow bar, that dreaded instrument of his demise, the dreaded object of his end, each time it swings down, connecting to tender flesh, bone, skin. Each time, it is a different pair of eyes looking down at him. A different pair of hands driving the makeshift weapon forward in his chest, back, and head. he hears the same slurs, but each time, the dream changes, he hears it from a different set of lips.

The grunting continues.

It is then that a gun appears on the ground next to him. His freedom, it's there, just within his reach.

Crunch, crack, he knows this part, all he has to do is breathe. Breathe and pull the trigger. Looking up, straining threw his spotty vision he sees mad blue eyes leering over him. Dick's eyes, hidden behind the mask of Nightwing and the fog of his dream, but he is there, his older brother, there.

"Never good enough," he slurs, "never quick enough," he swings, "this," he smiles, "this, all of this, it's for father, for Bruce." Dick laughs, "You're a disgrace,"

Shaking hands reach up toward him, toward the object of his destruction but each movement stings like a million bug bites. He reaches again, this time he pulls his gun ready to end it all, end all the madness. He's ready to make good on all those forgotten promises and threats. Something deep inside, won't let him pull the trigger, something deep inside makes him take the beating. His morals? Bruce's morals? All of it, a forgotten memory, a time long since, gone, done, forgotten but not forgiven, not ever.

Jason hates hangovers and hangover dreams. The pressure pushes him back to that place, the place he promised himself he'd never go back to. It doesn't matter now, he's there. Dick is the enemy.

He forgot you, and they all did. And it's that voice, the insane one that lingers in the dark corners of his mind, it's the voice, the voice of a mad man, of his maker. He's a monster, he's the fallen angel, he's, he's,

Jason sits up, "Fuck," he falls out of bed, "Dammit, I hate hangover dreams…" from his spot on the floor he looks up into azure eyes ringed with bags. "Ugh, Dick, pull your wig on before you get in my face…"

Dick smiles, "Jay, you were sobbing in your sleep." The loving oaf reaches out and dries his baby bro's tears with the tips of his fingers. "I'm here," he says, projecting warmth and goodness and that strange maternal glow that warms all the batfamily's hearts. Sitting on the ground next to the broken bird Dick pulls his knees up to his chest and wrests his chin on his knees. He knows better than to pry into Jason's personal thoughts, but that flicker, the unguarded gaze he once witnessed on the plane, it's back.

This might turn into one of those teary confessions Dick so wants from his younger bro.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dick asks. This might just be his chance to show Jason that despite everything, Dick never stopped caring. Despite the fighting, threats, the darkness that has surrounded him, despite all of it, Dick will be there.

But then again, Jason never did make things easy, he wasn't about to start now. Those demons, those dreams, they are his, he owns that. It might be the only thing he can call his own, and he's not about to share that with anyone.

Besides, Jason looks over at Dick, he is not a teary confessions kind of guy.

He pushes the dreams back into their dark place, chokes, and forces it down, till he's himself again…till he is Jason Todd again.

Dick sees it happening, the savage blue glare trickling back into Jason's blue eyes, moments past. He isn't surprised with the lip Jason gives him next, "Dickiebird, I don't need you to be my therapist. Besides, if you ever touch me like that again I'll personally kick your ass right in your own Haven."

Laughing Dick gets up from the ground, so close, maybe next time. "Sure, sure, Jay you just keep pretending like you could actually get the drop on me." He offers Jay a hand. Jay takes it continuing the banter the whole time, "You know sure as shit I could."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go get some breakfast."

"Umm, food! I'm in a meaty hangover kind of mood."

Dick face palms, "Yep, nothing helps you get over a hangover like a greasy morning burger, awesome!"

Jay slaps his older bro, "your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Aw, c'mon Jaybird you know it whelms you."

Jay rolls his eyes; he remembers a time in his life when that joke might have made him laugh. When things were so much simpler, "Oh, the nostalgia it burns!" he smiles.

"You know you feel the aster."

"Shut up."

"TT, yes Grayson those word puns were never funny." The two boys turn, seeing Damian is right behind them. They continue to walk down the hall. Little demon is wearing his dinosaur PJ's Dick bought for him for his 12th birthday. His hair is all tussled, obviously little D didn't take the time to brush his fluffy hair. It makes him look that much younger, he side pouts, and Dick is just waiting for him to pull the stuffed cat Bruce got him for his birthday as well. Kid might be an assassin and a train vigilante but he still sleeps with a plushy and he takes it everywhere. Dick is pretty sure Alfred made sure to pack it or he'd face Damian's wrath upon his arrival home. And Damian's wrath is not something to be stoked, not even Alfred provokes the little assassin.

"My puns are always punny, little D. I bet you don't know this but my puns helped me learn English."

Damian quirks a brow, "there is proof! I never had to use such methods because I am a superior warrior, I am of a higher class."

"Yeah, a higher class that squirts soda out of their noses." Jay cuts in, he doesn't put up with people insulting Dick's heritage because that, even now, is a sore spot for him.

Once in the elevator D pushes the button to the ground floor. As he pushes the button Tim appears at the end of the hallway. He wears sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt that looks strangely like it might have once belonged to Superboy. Tim is not about to explain that one. He sees the elevator door closing,

"Really, little D I asked you to wait!" he shouts and jumps for the closing doors. His jump turns into a flip as he adds momentum, landing on his feet, he dives. Dives, directly into the now closed door. "Dammit," he whispers.

On the inside of the elevator Jason and Dick are grinning holding in laughter. Damian has no such grace. He laughs, face buried in his stuffed cat. "TT, Drake what a fool." He snickers. This just proves the prank changes nothing.

"D, that was just cold." Jason says, giving into a few loose chuckles.

"Damian, you should apologize to Tim. You told him you'd wait for him and your word has value. What if you two were in the field? Would you have left him then?"

Leave it to Grayson to make the whole thing make Damian feel things, unwanted things, emotions inside.

"TT, Grayson, don't make me feel bad. You have to admit it was humorous."

Dick just grins. But the laughter it's in his eyes. It's not like he is really hiding it, he can't, those blue orbs, yep, they tell the whole story.

"That was in impressive flip though." Jason says.

"Nah," Dick says, "he put too much force behind it, should have calculated that he might miss so he wouldn't have hit the door so hard. That's what I would have done." Dick shrugs.

"Whatever, we can't all be acrobats and Daddy's favorite. Beside, Timbo isn't use to missing."

"TT, you wouldn't be saying that if you witness him in the field."

The elevator doors open and Tim is standing directly in front of the awe struck brothers. Arms crossed in front of him. He's also changed in to a pair of skinny jeans, a long button down t-shirt, sweater vest, a pair of convers, sunglasses, and his wrist watch perfectly balanced on his right wrist.

They all gape, "But-" Damian starts.

"Took you long enough," Tim says brushing hair back from his eyes.

"Tim is a freaky detective…" Dick says.

"Or just an alien…" Jay trails off.

BREAKFAST

"Took you guys long enough? What happened, did you not get enough beauty rest?" Steph says from between bites of her, no surprise there, waffles.

"G, aren't you just peaches and cream in the morning," Jay says, putting his plate down. And damn, that boy brings a whole new prospective to meat lovers heaven. The meat gods would be proud to see that on his plate, there lie, stacks of bacon, both turkey and pork because Jay doesn't discriminate, next to the bacon there is ham. Piled on top of the ham because his plate is overflowing is, a meat lovers omelet.

"Oh, a diet I see, Jay? Just know that your big curvy butt will never fit into Dick's costume so stop trying." is all Steph says back.

"I could say the same for you Princess of Wafflevile, don't you know we already have a batcow."

"Cold," Cass cuts in taking a dainty bite of her Greek omelet. Sitting next to her, to her dismay is little D practicing his manners with a hand full of bacon himself.

"But funny," Jay adds on. He looks around wondering where exactly Tim and Dick have gone off to. He can't see them anywhere which should really not be as unsettling as it is; however, apparently, the two dodo birds were tasked with planning the itinerary for the vacation. And Jason is not looking forward to the upside down torture he will have to go through with those two planning. That's like asking an junky to plan the biggest acid trip ever, it is not going to end well, and Jason suddenly wishes he didn't eat so much meat.

Oh, well, at least he's alive…for now…

TIM AND DICK

"Yes! Tower of Terror!" Dick exclaims, planting a finger on the drawing of the massive ride on the map. Tim plants an X next to the ride indicating that the batfamily will be stopping by there. He also, in another color, marks the number 4 next to the ride. This indicates the order in which they'll be traveling to the ride, for Tim, everything must be planned out exactly so they get to enjoy the best of the park because, this really is a once in a lifetime thing, being here with his family, he's going to milk it for all it's worth. For sure, he looks up at Dick and around the corner to where is family is sitting, this happiness, it stays here, he's pretty sure it won't make it back to Gotham. Gotham eats happiness. Eats it up and pukes it out turning it grey and ugly forcing all her heroes into the shadows.

"Okay, where should we go after that? Should we just end the day at the water park?" Tim asks checking his watch once again, for his plan to work perfectly, factoring in, all the lines and the traveling time they have to leave in exactly 47 minutes and 11 seconds, he's set a timer.

"Yes, we should end the day at the water park, but I want to see Damian and Jason ride the Small World ride." Dick says, with his wicked mischievous grin.

"Oh, yes!" Tim says. He marks the Small World with an X and a number five with a smiley face next to it.

"Cool now let's go get some grub!" Dick says taking both Tim and the map to the table.

Putting their plates down both sons look up at their father who is sipping coffee. "A little liquid energy huh, Bruce?" Dick says over the rim of his water glass.

"I'm going to need it to keep up with you guys." He says.

Selina clears her throat and shoots the bats a glare. Bruce catches on, pats her hand, and says, "and to keep up with this one over here." His blue eyes move to Selina. The thief smiles and takes a bite of her omelet.

"TMI," Tim says, with a grin. He's just as happy as the rest of the family to see Bruce finally light, finally happy. It only makes the pain in his stomach worse knowing, that this happiness, peace, joy, for them, it will never last a lifetime.

"Aw," Babs says, shooting a warning glance to Tim.

And this leaves Damian in a very strange position. He wants to be loyal to his mother, to her word. But, he is not stupid, he can see what is right in front of him, and he doesn't mind. Selina might be a peasant but much like Grayson a loving good hearted peasant that he doesn't mind sharing Bruce's compassion with.

"Well, what's on the agenda, boys? Brief me." Bruce can't help but laugh inwardly, this is so, so, so mundane. The batman would never approve of him doing this, showing these feelings, weakness. But he did not bring Batman along, so he puts this out of his mind, pushes the other guy away, forces him to wait. He'll have his turn, but right now, it is just Bruce, Selina and his family.

Tim and Dick look at each other and smile, "Oh, it's not much…"

TOWER OF TERROR

"What, don't tell me your afraid of heights, I mean you're a bat…don't you guys fly and shit." Selina's voice echoes throughout the longest line Bruce as ever seen. He can't comprehend why Alfred didn't let him by the VIP passes, he takes a deep breath, well just think of this as a test of patience, besides he really doesn't want to get on the tower of terror, really doesn't want to. He looks up at it's, well, towering height and can't help but feel his heart skip like seven beats, yep too old for this.

It doesn't help that his first robin, crazy adrenalin seeking acrobat, will be riding the ride for the fourth time. This will be Bruce's first and hopefully last, he can't help but think about his breakfast…self-control, he thinks, mind over matter. The bat would laugh at him for having this reaction, but he wasn't the bat, not then. With a smirk he quickly glances down at himself, yep, no tights, not batman.

"I'm not afraid." He says to Selina as they move up a place in line. "I'm just…skeptical…"

"Okay, Bruce." Selina narrows her eyes behind her shades, but Bruce can still tell because the crease of her eyebrows, the look would be cute, if he wasn't so scared of it.

"Okay, Selina." He shoots back. Looking ahead he sees the rest of his family a few spaces in front of him in line. Dick is smiling brightly and wresting a hand on Damian's shoulder, who seems to be having just as much trouble with the tower of terror as Bruce. Tim and Barb are consulting a map while Cass and Jay are doing their best to scowl down each other. Steph, Bruce muses; oh the blond of his family seems to be trying to help Dick console Damian meanwhile dodging his small blows as he refuses to admit his feelings. Normal. Everyone is acting pretty normal.

"Why would I be afraid?" Little D spits at Steph, the blonde is really starting to get on his nerves, and Grayson, Damian wishes Grayson would stop touching his shoulder in such a soothing manner. Doesn't the loving oaf know he does not need to be coddled. He doesn't need to be soothed, he is a Wayne, if his father is not afraid of this Tower of Terror, he shouldn't be either.

"Because it is really high up and the whole ride just drops you…woosh." Dick says. He knows Damian, he trained Damian, so when the boy wonder tries to shake his older brother's hand off his shoulder, he knows, it is just Damian trying to be the independent little assassin he was trained to be. Under the assassin though, there is a boy, no matter how much the boy wonder denies it. Dick can see in Damian's eyes fear when he looks up upon the tops of the tower. He can bargain his sparkly pixie boots on it, that the same look is behind Bruce's sunglasses, the man is just that, a man, no matter how much he wants to be a monster, to fear nothing, but even he has nightmares. Even he is afraid of the Tower of Terror. Every once in a while it would be nice of Bruce to admit it though; however, that never happens and probably never will. Just as little D won't either, uh, what is that saying, Dick muses, oh yes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, he smiles, looking down into Damian's scared blue eyes, so true.

"So Cass…you afraid of heights?" Jay says moving up in line and closer to the ninja. She punches him, yep big mistake, "No," she says, clapping her hands back on her hips.

"Right, right," Jay gulps his blue eyes taking in the tower, "Fear is pointless…" he trails off and forces back images he'd rather not remember at Disney freaking World. And that's just it, this is Disney, so why is Jason Todd, the Red fucking Hood, so freaking afraid of this stupid freaking tower. Oh, yeah, he muses, because it's called the tower of fucking terror, terror, as in fear as in Jason no likey.

"Yes," Cass says from behind her sunglasses.

"Um, so Barb, where do you want to go after this?" Tim asks holding the map at a level so Barb can read it. She scratches her chin as if sitting in her oracle chair. "I've always wanted to see Jason puke his brains out after the small world ride, kid can't take boat rides."

"Oh yes!" Tim says, "that is next on the list."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Bruce, you are not getting out of line now, we are almost there." Selina says, taking Bruce's hand firmly in her own, "Come on," She urges.

"Selina, I'd rather keep my breakfast in my stomach," Bruce says, eying a line of people emptying their breakfast into trash cans place suspiciously close to the Tower of Terror exit, they have everything planned out.

"Don't worry." She says pulling him forward.

A few people in front, "Oh look we're next little D!" Steph says patting the boy on the back.

"Oh joys of the universe." Damian says between clenched teeth, he really wishes people would stop touching him. Instead of spinning on his heal and stalking out of the line, like he wants to, he just makes his "TT," sound and crosses his arms. His famous, I'm a son of a billionaire, pout crossing over his face.

Dick just turns and smiles at his younger brother.

"Yea! I can't wait!" Steph says to Tim while he closes the map. Obviously, the genius boy wonder already has the path to the Small World memorized.

"Yep," Tim says, "And after this we're heading out to the small world ride."

"Awesome," Steph says, just as a grumpy looking Jason turns around. "Wait, what about a Small World?"

"We're going on the ride," Tim says with a smug smile. Jason quirks a brow he gets an evil look in his eyes. This is it, Jason plants a hand on Tim's shoulder squeezing tightly, he's taken this shit for too long, he fixes his gaze on Timbo, who is coolly gazing directly back into Jay's savage glare, he's not afraid. Unlike the countless, or so it seems, members of his family he's not afraid of Jason or the Red Hood. Tim is all cold logic and calculating, he sees behind the intimidator's stance. He knows Jason is just over reacting to get some sort of rise out of him, he won't give it to him, and Jason, like a dog chasing cars, will lose interest. From behind his shades Tim smiles up at the challenge.

Jason breathes deep and he's all in Tim's space now. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees his family's glares flick to him, he smiles at the chance.

"Oh, hell to the no Timmy…no, no, no, and no, I refuse," Jason says, whispers.

"Aw, c'mon Jay you can't expect Damian to ride it by himself." Tim smiles back.

Other people in line are starting to stare at the almost fight.

From his place in line Bruce crosses his arms, and for the first time wonders if bringing Jason along was a mistake.

And everyone, even Jason, is surprised at the vigilante's next actions. "You know what replacement," he ruffles Tim's hair, "your skinny jean wearing, teeny bobber screwing, butt might not be so bad after all…" Jay laughs, letting Tim go, "I can't pull one over on you…not anymore…" he smiles. Finally, going back to standing next to Cass in line. He quirks a brow at the ninja who is pointedly ignoring the second robin's stare.

"What?" he shrugs.

"I'm still not going on that kiddy ride. I want to go to the water park, just girls in their bathing suits," Jason makes a sign of perfection, causing Steph to role her eyes, "Now that is vacation."

"Pot meet very hot and horny kettle." Dick says.

"You should talk, Grayson. That costume you wear is pretty much an invitation…" Jay shoots back.

"Jay," Tim says, peeking out from behind his sunglasses, "What happened to no funny business?"

Jay laughs quirking a brow, "that kind of business is anything but funny…isn't that right Dickie bird." he trails off with a wide mischievous grin, "plus, I did say I was coming for food and women, I got the food, now I need women." He shrugs.

"Selina,' she looks over at Bruce. The playboy is looking steadily at his bundle of sunglasses wearing kids.

She turns from where she was admiring a Disney princess walking by, waving gently. However, her cat like green eyes were fixed on the huge rock sparkling daintily on the princess's finger. That is one nice ring and very much worth the risk…hmm…she purrs. It is then that she realizes Bruce has been staring at her for the past 13 seconds.

"What?" she says to her favorite billionaire playboy.

"Don't even think about it…if you want the ring I can buy it for you."

"Do you have to take the fun out of everything…?" She pouts. Bruce takes two steps back effectively freeing himself from this line, he'll just charm the princess into selling the ring, and if that doesn't work everyone has their price, Bruce Wayne is just one of those people who can afford it.

Selina drags him back into line, "you're not getting out of this ride that easily."

"We'll talk about the ring later…"

Just then a grumpy man in a Disney employee outfit steps up. He motions for all those waiting in line to step up into the tower of terror chamber. Yep, now Bruce is officially screwed.

Damian shuffles in behind Steph and in front of Grayson, his hand ever present coaxing little D just that much further. For a famous vigilante, Dick thinks, and an assassin, he mentally adds on this would not be the scariest thing he'd ever faced…oh well, all Dick knows his he is going to enjoy the way down.

Quietly and with probably more focus than necessary the batfamily watch the movie about the twilight zone. Dick takes this chance to recite parts he has memorized in Jason's ear just to get a rise out of the second robin.

They file in further and finally, they are in the elevator. It's dark the twilight zone music is playing.

Damian does not understand, the whole thing is rather perplexing. What is this twilight zone? Does this elevator actually transport persons to it? And what the heck did he get himself into? He looks over at his father standing next to Selina. He's seems to be more at ease with the whole thing.

Bruce has finally calmed down. Perhaps it's the anticipation that got to him because he'd almost forgotten while on the road, in the dark time, he'd re-watch episodes of the twilight zone, it reminded him of his father and that, at least now, was a very welcome memory.

"Look who's loosened up." Selina says. "Oh, Bruce. CATCH ME!" she screams as the elevator takes it's first dive down. Their laughing both of them like crazy school kids, "Really Selina?" Bruce grins. He wraps his arms around her waist. The Tower of Terror begins to rise once more.

Damian grins like a fool that was so wondrous! He wishes to do it again.

"TT, this ride is most amusing," he shouts over the other screams at Dick who's grinning just as wide.

"See I told you little D, wooosh!"

"You know what?" Jason turns to Cass and Babs, "Cass is right, fear is pointless! This shit is cray cray!"

LATER:

"…it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small…"

"I'm going to kill you…" Jason says, crossing his arms and climbing into the boat.

"Yeah, yeah, you've been there tried to do that." Tim says getting in the slightly wet boat next to Jason and Dick.

"Ah, this dreadful music! Why is it so repetitive? And in so many languages! I bet you can't even understand half of these, " Damian says with a pout to Tim. "This ride better be over soon or I will evisorate you Grayson, and you too Red-really-redundant-Robin!" Damian hisses the last part between clenched teeth.

"See kid gets it." Jason says.

"Yep," Cass adds, she's on the bench behind them and between Babs and Steph, "you're all dead."

"Ow, now I'm really scared!" Steph says, "Tim might be a freaky detective but Cass is a freaky ninja!"

Damian clears his throat and looks behind him at Steph, "And me?"

Steph roles her eyes, "and you're a freaky assassin!"

"TT, Grayson is just a freak!" Damian says. The boat slides on the tracks around the corner of the ride. Different scenes of different countries light up the scenery. All the colors remind Dick of his past, when colors and light filled his every thought, his heart, before the shadows. It's nice, just for a little while, to have a piece of that back.

"Whatever, Damian, you're just jealous! None of you will ever be as freaky as me." Dick says. He grins at his family.

Dick looks over at where Bruce and Selina are in the boat in front of them on a count of there being too many members of the family to all fit in one boat. Bruce has his arm casually wrapped around Selina, it just seems nice, content, despite the music. It is then he remembers the reason for this particular venture. Jason gets sea sick. Even the slightest bit of water does the second robin in, hell, even the lazy river turns him green.

He gets an idea. Oh, the Disney employees are going to hate him for this.

Looking over at Tim, he sees the freaky detective on the same page.

"Can you rock the boat Dick?" Tim says over the repetitive Chinese part of the small world song.

Dick grins, "I might…"

Steph catches on, "Tim said, can you rock the boat?"

"Alright."

And over, the small world song Dick belts out, "ROCK THE BOAT, DON'T TIP IT OVER, ROCK THE BOAT DON'T TIP IT OVER," and in the process he takes his end of the boat and proceeds to shake it. Tim, on the other end and Barb and Steph behind them, repeat the action.

"I fucking hate all of you!" Jason screams, his face red and green. Anger and sickness raging together on his face, "TT, not a good look for you." little D says.

Dick continues the song, "Hey Jay?"

Jason stays quiet, "Can you rock the boat?"

"I said, can you rock the boat," he repeats without hesitation.

And they all kick in with the next part of the song. "ROCK THE BOAT! DON'T TIP IT OVER! ROCK THE BOAT! DON'T TIP IT OVER!"

Jason cannot believe his eyes, even little demon is singing, his off pitch slightly accented voice as infuriating as the rest of them. The rocking continues with the help of the batfamily. And soon the boat is really rocking, Jason feels sick, meat, he closes his eyes, he can only see his breakfast. He really gets sea sick. And then that's it.

Splash! Into the water he falls. The water is shallow so he almost bumps his head on the bottom. "Oops," Dick says.

Jason grins, "yeah," he pulls Dick in after him, "oops." They are all laughing. And Bruce is just wondering how much he'll have to pay off the employees to let them stay in the park.

"I've got the whole thing on video!" Barb practically squeals. "This is definitely going on our facebook account," Barb says to Cass, "Yes!" the ninja smiles.

"Please get out of the water! You are in direct violation of Disney policy!" The employee with the mega phone says to Jason and Dick splashing in the water.

LATER:

Upon arriving at the dock the manager of a "Small World" waited for the offending Wayne family members. The man was acutely aware of Bruce Wayne's wealth and influence, so he figured he'd let the boys off easy, or at least after Bruce paid up a little.

"You are the Wayne family?" he quirks a brow a Bruce who is trying his best to look sullen and ashamed. Frankly, he thinks Dick's stunt is just as funny as his kids do. But, he is _supposed _to be an adult about this. He grins inwardly, it's just too damn funny though.

"I do believe I am." Bruce says.

"Well, your two sons here," he gestures to where Dick and Jason are pulling off their soggy t-shirts, letting all of Disney see their prime, crime fighting, abs of glory. The whole experience is much like the airport, people blush, look away, turn, and blush again. Tim just face palms, denying the fact that he's hiding a blush, and Damian looks mildly disgusted which is saying something for the little bugger. "We're sorry sir." Dick says with a smile. "That was stupid and childish,"

"Dick-" Bruce cuts in, "it's alright."

The manager huffs, "it most certainly is not. Someone has to pay for the damage done."

Bruce rolls his eyes, yep, he knew this would end in him shelling out cash. "How much," he turns. And walks off with the manager an arm around the man's shoulders, Selina on the other side, and his charming billionaire Bruce Wayne, everyone loves me, grin on his face.

"Damn, what is it with you two and stripping?" Babs says rolling up to meet Jason and Dick.

"Don't complain…" Cass says with a coy grin.

Jason takes a step toward the ninja. Seeing Damian's reaction to this takes a step back and decides to speak from the relative safety of Dick's side, at least Damian won't try to kill him when Dick is around. However, it doesn't stop him from flirting it up, because he's Jason, and he's just like that, "Honey, seeing these abs," he makes a motion toward his shining six pack, "is a privilege, not a right."

"Yeah, you know what, I like that Jason," Dick says, poising a finger to rest on his chin, thinking, "I might use that one of these days."

"Dickiebird, you don't need pickup lines…" Babs says.

"Yeah, that's what your costume is for…" Steph says.

In the distance, Tim spots Megan and her brother…okay weird, what are the odds? Tim shakes it off. He turns and from the other direction he sees Bruce and Selina walking back toward them. Selina has a new ring on her finger, huh, leave it to Bruce.

"So, I'm already wet. Who's up for the water park?!" Jay says, taking Tim by the arm and Dick by the shoulder, nudging Damian in front of him with his foot, "I tell you men! The water park, now that's a batfamily vacation…"

Tim quirks a brow, "yeah coming from the Robin who gets sea sick." They walk off, the girls and Bruce and Selina in toe toward the exit.

A/N Here it is! Chapter seven! Wow I didn't think I'd make it this far. Let me just say that this Chapter was such a pain! I'm pretty sure I grew some grey hairs while writing it. Trying to write something new and funny was a challenge but I'm happy to say I think it turned out pretty good.

Again, I'm sorry for it taking soo long! Thanks to those who reviewed the last Chapter! And thanks to those who PMed asking about the story! This is so awesome! Bringing hope and sunshine to a batfamily near you! I'm thinking one or two more chapters of Disney and then the ride home! Perhaps and ArrowFamily cameo? Tell me what you think Ollie and his family have been up to? How much damage have they caused? Do you consider Black Canary to be part of the Arrowfamily?

Unrelated author note:

So, this made me soo excited! At comic con it was announced that the next Man of Steel movie feature Batman? It's going to be called, so far, Man of Steal 2: Superman vs Batman? Thoughts? Who should play batman because, sadly, it won't be Christian's Batman. Are you thinking Scott Adkins? Jesen Ackles?

PM with your thoughts! Do you think Man of Steel is ready for the Dark Knight detective?


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1: A Batfamily Snippet

Chapter eight, part 1:

"A Batfamily Snippet"

"Now that whelms me." Dick says, his azure eyes fixed upon a dress up booth tucked neatly into the corner of Disney Park. Scratching his head he turns to Jason.

"Let's go play dress up!" He says, gesturing to the dress up booth. He grins, yep, 'it's superhero themed! It's perfect."

"TT, Grayson we are superheroes, why should we dress up as fake ones?" Damian asks, pushing his way in between the two older boys.

"Because it is fun! And we're on vacation we're going to have fun!" Dick exclaims thrusting a fist into the air and then fist bumping Jason.

"Well, Dick, you don't have to force it down our throats." Tim says. For once he agrees with little D. he's not about to dress up as some sort of fake superhero. He squints, up at the colorful sign. What the heck is an Avenger anyway? Sounds violent, he muses. Besides, the Justice League gets it right the first time, no avenging required. It seems silly, at least to Tim, Why name a team of Superheroes after something that you do after you lose? Yeah, this definitely makes no sense.

He turns, to ask Steph if she's heard of this team. But the girls, they're gone. He sees their backs turned. Apparently, at some sort of rigged shooting game. By the set of Cass's jaw, Tim can tell she's going to win.

Looks like it is just him and the guys on this one. He eyes Selina and Bruce, they look to be in a heated basketball game, best not to interrupt. He just wants to go to the waterpark. Why does Dick have to make _everything_ so hard?

"Aw, come on Timmy, you know you like dressing up…" Dick says, he pulls the younger robin into a half arm hug.

The boys walk toward the dress up booth.

He can't believe he's actually doing this. Damian has officially gone off the rails, he's officially shamed his family name. Holding the hammer in one hand and a blond wig in the other, he huffs in clear disdain. What kind of alien wears such impractical clothes? To fight crime nonetheless…

"Aw, look at little Thor!" Dick exclaims. Damian turns and sees the loving oaf is sporting a costume that looks just as silly.

"You can call me Cap!" he says, "I'm Captain America!"

"Take that Cap!" Jason says from behind the mask of an Iron suit. "Ironman can kick your ass any day!"

Tim peeks out from behind the screen wear he changed. No way is he going to face his brothers dressed like this. NO WAY! This might be worse than dressing up like a girl…might… He runs his hands over the costume again, he can't believe he's doing this.

Finally, stepping out from behind the screen, "Wow," Dick says. He clasps his hands on his hips looking at Tim with a quirk of the brow.

"Damn," Jason says, he drops his arm from where he was about to swing at little D's hammer. "that's worse than Damian's wig!"

"Whatever, Todd," he turns. And little assassin's eyes go wide, he turns back away, "tell me when it's safe…" he laughs.

"Behold!" Tim says, with a wide grin on his face. "The great and terrible God of Mischief, Loki!" he waves his staff in the air. A blue light on the end of his staff lights up with the movement.

After horse playing around for a bit, earning themselves some not so endearing looks from the employees the bat boys get the picture. They'd better take the photo before Bruce has to pay off more people, twice in one day, that's pushing it, even for him.

Piling in front of the photo camera, Dick sets the timer. NYC painted as the back drop they all look into the camera, Dick smiles saying, "Everybody say aster!"

The camera flashes, turning the moment into a memory that will never be forgotten.

A/N Okay so just some random fluff I thought of! I hope you guys enjoy! But, actually the purpose of this chapter is to inform you all that I have a poll set up on my profile. If you're interested in more hero vacation stories, let me know which hero family you'd like me to right for. And PM me with any more suggestions as to adding more families!

Currently, I have:

Supes's family, bats and his kids again, the arrows, the flashes!

McNIneSpike

LLR, stay asterous, you know this chapter whelms you, and don't forget NEVER TO CRASH THE MODE because then you'd be MODED! Ah, I miss young justice! Don't hesitate to drop me a dime! Tell me what you think of the snippet. Should I do more of these?


	9. Chapter 9: Just a repost!

Warning: implied I MEAN REALLY implied slash (Tim/Kon), could be a bromance, but i'm paranoid so i'm putting this up!

Damian has to use the bathroom. He's really got to go. Somehow his 12-year-old bladder cannot take it for much longer. So, why can't he go use the bathroom? Why can't he solve this very important problem? Well, that'd be a question for Grayson. Grayson and his adrenalin seeking, tight pants wearing, corny pun telling, this is all his fault. It's hot, and the seat is starting to burn little D's butt.

"I hate you..." Damian says.

"What? It's not my fault the ride broke." Dick says, from his place next to Damian, hanging upside down from the roller coaster. What is this? His third time riding the ride, maybe fourth.

"Everything is your fault..." Jason says, on the other side of the little demon head.

"C'on, were real bats now!" Dick says. The oldest acrobat swings his arms from side to side pretending to fly in an upside down arch. He just loves this rides, loves it almost more than red heads...hmmm...red heads. Not to mention the roller coaster's frame is red...he might be having a love affair with this ride. Honestly, its not so bad being upside down. Why do little D and Jay keep freaking out about it? He's been in worse situations... Closing his eyes he shutters, yep way worse.

"Hey, Timbo," Dick says.

Tim turns as best he can in his current upside down predicament to the sound of Grayson's gleeful voice. "Yes, Dick."

"Doesn't this remind you of that one time. You were in the Cave and I walked in on you hanging from the ceiling and Superboy was-"

"Dick!" Tim practically falls out of the coaster after his sudden rush of movements.

"Oh," Jays starts, "you know, this is why I refuse to go back into that Cave. The poor walls have seen too much alien action..."

"TT, I knew it!" D starts, almost forgetting he NEEDS to pee. "I knew it! That's how that batterang got up there!"

"Can we not talk about Superboy while were hanging upside down from a roller coaster?" Tim says, "I'd like to talk about how this is ALL Grayson's fault."

"Yeah, guys, leave little Timmy alone." Steph says. "Or he'll go all freaky detective on you."

"Damn straight." Tim says, crossing his arms.

ON THE GROUND!

"Hey, Cass," Barb says, wheeling up beside the ninja. "There all stuck upside down." She laughs.

"Ha, they are real bats now!" Cass says, licking ice cream from a sugar coated cone. Oh, ice cream the ninja's only weakness. It's just damn creamy, and wonderful. Once she tried the creamy dessert she knew she couldn't go on with life without it.

"They will get out of it." Cass says, shrugging. "let's go ride the water slide again..." Cass quirks a brow.

Babs smiles and they wheel off, leaving the birds to their nest.

UP ON THE COASTER

"Grayson," Damian whispers.

"Yeah little D," he says back.

"I have to...have to. use the bathroom." he pouts, "TT, how much longer?"

"Oh," Dick says patting the little demon head on the arm, "little D, um...it might be awhile, just don't think about it."

"Yes, Grayson, believe me or not I've already tried that."

"Oh, well...ummm..." Dick dead pans looking for something to console his little bro with. But, just then, Jason decides to be a jerk...of course.

"Yeah, Timbo."

"What?"

"I really want some lemon aid right now, I'm so freaking thirsty." He winks a Damian, "Hmm, nice cold lemon aid."

"Shut up, Todd, or I'll have to kill you upside down..." Damian crosses his arms and pouts which upside down looks like a smile...

"TT, don't underestimate me. I can do it." Damian spits.

Dick face palms and pokes his eye by mistake. Apparently, face palming upside down is dangerous, Dick muses. Dick nows just the thing to cheer everyone up. This will be great the oldest robin thinks.

"Let's sing a song!" Dick says.

"NO!" Everyone chimes in at once causing Grayson to pout, and pull out the ultimate weapon. His puppy dog face.

"Aw, stop!" Jay says, "Put the eyes away!"

"You know you can't resist the face.." Dick says, "This is how I got my way when I was an only child...But now it doesn't work on Bruce anymore."

"You know what..." Tim says, looking down at where the coaster manager is trying to fix the ride. "He's doing it all wrong." Tim huffs gathering up his courage which really doesn't take much, just a few deep breaths to calm himself. He finds his center. "I'm going down there."

And before the bat clan can resist, Red Robin is sliding from out of his seat.

"Of course, only he is skinny enough to do that..." Jay huffs. But the comment it's lost as all eyes fall on Tim. Falling, falling and falling, threw the air with grace. It's true, bats are born to fly. And he's enjoying the way down, the sun and air whipping past his face. Dark strains of hair falling into his eyes, Dammit, were is the cowl when you need it. As he falls, he can't help but think of Kon. Kon, who always laughs and teases him about 'cowl hair.' But what the bat family don't know is the Kon often is the one to fix it, running big hands through it, making Tim laugh. As Tim falls he wonders just what his kryptonian clone friend is up too. "Hey, Kon if you can here me...I think I'm falling in..."

Snap, he swings in line up. It hooks onto the bottom of the bright red coaster. The rest is easy, Tim thinks, the rest is just climbing down. He's always been a great climber, he guesses, that comes with being part freaky detective ninja bat. Hand under hand, the rhythm of climbing is easy. Tim looks up seeing his family glancing down back at him awe in pretty much all their eyes, except Damian. Damian doesn't do awe. "Yep," he whispers, "gawk it up, Red Robin for the win!" he says quietly.

Tim looks down, and then, then. Then he's falling again. A loud snap shakes through the line, it hitches and breaks. And now Tim, Tim's being smothered by gravity. Gravity and the pain of falling, falling, and knowing, this isn't a dream, this isn't a nightmare, and he will not wake up. He wonders, in those final seconds, if this is how Dick's parent's felt. Falling and knowing family are looking down waiting above you.

"No!" Dick screams, and he flashes back. He flashes back to color, lights, laughs, and pain, lots and lots of pains. The pain of being a witness. His pain. He won't let it happen again, not to Tim, his brother, his robin. Setting his jaw he makes a split second choice. He's going after Tim.

And then Dick is falling. Perhaps falling isn't the right word for it, Dick is flying, flying faster and fasters as he tucks his arms close to his sides and dives, he will catch Tim. And once he catches Tim, he'll shoot a line out and catch them both.

His line won't break, it can't.

But Tim is falling to fast now, and Dick knows, this attempt might be in vein.

The people are becoming bigger as he falls faster. there is a wide gap forming around where Tim will drop. He'll drop and turn to a puddle. The last thing he feels before closing his azure eyes to the world is sunlight. Sunlight, and warmth, and that's good enough for Tim. Because in what should be his last moment all he can see is Kon.

No really, note to selfTim thinks, thank Raz for Superboy. "Hey, there Red," Kon says, wrapping strong arms around Tim's small middle. Tim looks up at Kon's smug face and slaps him gently, well, gently for a Superboy slap. "Don't bitch slap the guy who just save you..." Kon says, quirking a brow. "Maybe next time I'll just let you fall."

Tim resists the urge to turn in Kon's arms resists the urge to plant a small peck on his lips, or cheek, or both. "What are you doing in disney?" Tim questions finally touching down next to Dick, who once seeing the superboyfriend shot his line and climb down.

"Yeah Kon I was just thinking the same thing." Dick says planting hands on his hips and eying the way Kon has his arms wrapped around Tim's waste...still. Kon isn't stupid and knows just how overprotective and dare he think it...clingy, the bat family can be, so as out of respect of Dick and fear of getting his ass kicked by Nightwing, Red Hood, and Robin, he takes a step back. He may be the boy of steel but the bat boys are the boys of darkness. Kon doesn't like the dark.

"Superman and I were doing a recon mission. Bats has been away too long, the man needs him back in the JL, like yesterday. He's practically pulling his hair out over it."

"What about the arrows?" Tim asks. "How are they doing in Gotham?"

"Fine." Kon crosses his arms.

Tim crosses his arms at the way Dick seems to be measuring Kon up. It's not like their really dating...or anything like that...their just friends. Tim looks over at Kon, his face, eyes, Supershirt, very, very good friends. So, what if he's an alien clone, Tim thinks, it's not like Dick can judge, that guy is everything sexual.

"No offense, Kon," Dick scowls and somewhere Bruce just shed a tear of joy and he's not sure why, "but isn't a recon mission a little below Superman's, I don't know, pay grade?"

"Not if the thing your reconing is a four thousand ton space satellite."

"Oh," Dick says.

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

"TT, MY BLADDER CAN'T TAKE IT MUCH LONGER!" Damian yells as he pushes past the people getting out of the coaster.

"Grayson," He runs up to Dick barely noticing the alien clone standing before them. "Take me to the nearest facility! And then I can come back and kill Todd for mocking me while trapped on that dreadful coaster."

"Sure, sure, little D" Dick shuffles Damian toward the bathroom, "you two behave." he says to Tim and Kon casually slipping closer to one another just as Dickiebird turns his back.

"We still have to talk about that stunt you pulled." Kon says, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I had it under control Kon, I don't need you to save me, okay?" it was more of a question laced in hesitation. Before Kon can reply Tim cuts him off again, "Besides, Dick would have saved me. My life is not your concern."

And that statement earns him a super-shove from Kon. Tim gets pushed back into a dark corner of Disney. A place where two gift shops meet overhead and there is a quiet passage between. A place Tim would hide himself to stalk and enemy, "Ha, that's funny." Kon starts, "it sounded like you just said your life isn't my concern. Did my super hearing just fail me? Or would you care to repeat that?"

"You heard me Kon. I'd rather not talk about this right now. Can we just do a rain check on this argument when I have the proper tools to fight back with." Tim says, he gestures to his broken utility belt, "right now I'm a little short on batterangs." he holds out where the wings of a broken batterang lie. Broken wings shake, and he quickly drops the damaged weapon to the ground. He didn't want to think about how is hands were shaking, sweating. No weakness, especially not in front of the, the, the man who saved his life. The man he might or might be growing to attached to. His friend. Kon.

"Are you hearing yourself Tim? Really?" He air quoted, "proper tools to fight me." Kon looks down, face only shadows in the ally way.

"Tim," he starts, "You don't need a staff to hurt me. When you do this, you hurt me." And the expression on Kon's face makes Tim want to run to him. To show all the weakness of his emotions. But, he can't, he can't take that risk. He won't subject Kon to that. Because Tim knows, all the Waynes know, their cursed. People they care about die, it's just that simple. Awful, but often times the truth is such, awful, terrible, dark, and Kon, Kon deserves to live a lie. He deserves to think that even he is indestructible.

"Kon-" But he's cut off by alien rage. Kon's rage. "Nah, it's okay Tim, you're right we should rain check this conversation." He turns on a combat boot clad foot and stalks away.

"I'm an idiot..." Tim says putting his head in his hands. He looks down at the broken wings of the batterang again, dejectedly he picks up the broken pieces. If Bruce knew he left it there he'd have like seven bat cows...

"Who do I have to beat up now?" Tim looks up, just when he thought he couldn't get any lower Jason steps out of the shadows, officially the last person he wants to see.

"Jay, I'm not in the mood. Leave me a lone." It's cold, his voice, his diction, everything about it is logical. Out of all the bats Tim mastered that fastest and easiest from Bruce. It's business, not pleasure and that is something Tim will always understand.

And Jason might as well be anti-logic because he just sits down next to the dejected bird. He pulls a cigarette from his pack and lights it up despite the strict rule Disney has against it. Taking a drag he just sits, he breaths out, exhaling in the sharp heat. Tim turns to him. Seeing Jason so relaxed, eyes slightly closed as if barely seeing the world is better than having your eyes constantly wide open.

"Why are you all wet?" Tim asks, noticing the small streams of water falling down his body and face.

"Little demon." He exhales again. "I'm hiding from him till Dickiegoodtwoshoesbird can calm him down."

"And Bruce? Selina?"

"Still talking to Supes. And before you ask the girls are all still at the water park."

"I see." and he guessed he did. Everyone seemed to be having fun acting normal. And why wouldn't they be acting normal, it's not like they had a fight with their almost alien clone boyfriend.

"So...you want a smoke?" Jay offers Tim a cig.

"Not particularly," Tim says. Crossing his arms over his chest. But then he turns, and Jason just seems so relaxed, at peace with the world, and boy oh boy, does Tim want to feel that way so god forsaken badly.

"Thats not a definite no..." Jay trails off.

"Just one." Tim says. And he can't believe he's actually about to smoke. This will probably take like five years off his total life span. Lighting up might be the stupidest thing he's ever done. And despite being a genius he's done some pretty stupid stuff, like never telling Kon the truth.

Placing the cig between his lips he closes his eyes. "You want me to light it..." Jay ask with a quirk of the brow, but Tim doesn't notice because he has his eyes closed.

"Or do you want to talk about your teenybober problems?"

"Dammit, Jay!" Tim says, he spits out the cigarette. "Not now. Right now, I just want to burry my emotions like Bruce and put a smile on my face like Dick and get over it but never forgive or forget about it...like, like you..."

"Okay, babybird..." That throws Tim off, way off. He hasn't been called that since, well since Dick and him were powing around in the Cave, in the early days. He didn't even know Jay knew his secret term of endearment. "But just so you know compartmentalizing all your emotions like that only leads to dooms day later. And I for one don't want to be around when that dam breaks because if you think you're broken now, later you'll just be in that many more pieces. Trust me. But, i can understand if your really not ready, if your really not there yet. I know what that's like fuck, i spent most of my life not ready to talk. But when you are ready you know how to get in touch with my com link."

Jay gets up, brushes himself off. "I'm going to go see a Dick about a demon head." Hood stomps out his cigarette and saunters off.

DICK AND DAMIAN-

"Grayson, I know you know where he his. Stop trying to distract me with water rides and mouse ears, it is really becoming insulting to my intelligence." Damian says pouting up at Grayson. This time the loving oaf has gone too far. He needs to punish Todd simply splashing is not enough. Revenge calls for a much tougher touch, Damian thinks. Maybe he can recruit Drake again there prank was pretty awesome. Drake does seem to have a natural gift for causing mischief.

"You have a bone to pick with me demon head?"

Damian rolls his eyes, finally, "TT, Todd I do." Damian goes right for the grown kick, but, of course Jason wasn't robin for nothing. Catching Damian's foot he twists. And of course Damian is an assassin and won't be putt down that easily. He uses the momentum Jay creates to lift himself into a flying spin kick that leaves Grayson smiling widely. As D's foot connects with Jays jaw he smirks. Smirks, and twists till he gets two fee planted on the ground once again.

And Dick better step in before this gets bloody. "Jay." Dick catches Hood's fist while he's driving it forward. "C'on Jay he's just a little kid."

"TT, no I"m not Grayson let him see if he can catch me." Damian crosses his arms and pouts.

"Oh I'll more than catch you..."{ Jason says. "I'll-"

"Jason," he turns, seeing Bruce. Of course, father would show up to defend the little brat. "Cease fire," he says quirking his brow. "Damian another week on the bench."

"But-"

"No buts. That's it," Bruce crosses his arms taking on Damian's 'I own the world glare.' It doesn't work on Bruce though because he invented that trick.

LATER:

Tim decides to go back to his room. He'll read a book and get over it. So what if he's emotionally challenged, sort of, he did grow up with the Bats. And that feeling his back the one he had on the plane, while falling, the feeling he gets when he thinks of Kon. It's low in his chest, stomach, pooling there like warm honey, a feeling he's never had. Not with Steph, not any other time. When he thinks of Kon he just...feels. And just as before he doesn't know what to think of that. All he knows is that it's private, his and his alone.

Damian's sitting on his bed looking down at his stuffed cat.

The night time sky calls to Tim. He feels it like an ache in his chest the love for a city, the love for his city. Maybe he is home sick? Maybe that isn't not such a bad thing. He scampers up the side of the hotel building after all have to get a work out somehow. Oh and Gotham knows Bruce is going to up the training anty when they all get back. And Tim might be looking forward to it. He uses his wrist watch lock pick to break open the window. Jumping threw he sees Damian look up. "Took you lone enough Drake. I would have had that lock open in 12 less seconds. That's the problem with being left handed...so odd..." Damian tuts, and he goes back to petting and grooming his stuffed cat.

"Yeah, yeah, Al Ghul, yeah yeah..." He walks further into the room. With each step a different article of clothing hits the hotel floor. Shoes, shirt, undershirt, pants, until he's in his boxers, turning to his suit case he grabs his towel and heads for the shower.

DICK AND JAY'S ROOM

"Hey, Dickface," Jay says from his bed. He throughs his magazine aside catching the acrobat's eye. Apparently, being stuck upside down isn't enough for him because he's currently doing hand stands further perfecting the art he's already perfected, walking on his hands.

"Yeah," he says never breaking concentration.

"Timbo is in one those teenyboober depressing moods...I think it has to do with that stupid alien clone Superboy."

"Why would you say that?" the acrobat asks flexing his arms in the stance.

"Just trust me." Jay says.

"Okay," Dick says flipping up right, "This calls for and impromptu root beer float intervention!" Dick says toweling off his sweat and heading for the mini refrigerator. Jason sits up and pulls a few spoons from the inside of his suit case.

Dick quirks a brow, "Really Jay? You take spoons everywhere you go?"

"Hey, you know what, never underestimate the intimidation factor of carrying a spoon. When you kill a robber, pimp, or a gangster, if the only weapon you leave behind is a bloody spoon, the villains take you way more seriously"

Dick face palms, "I guess this is how the hood stays on top."

"Dickiebird, you know what I'm always on top..." Jay winks and grabs a few more spoons for the ice-cream. "Now we need root beer."

Dick lifts up a six back, "got that covered!"He smiles, "now all we need is a droopy Tim Drake and we'll be ready to party!"

"Oh, yes!" Jay says.

IN TIM'S ROOM

Tim takes his time in the steaming shower. Letting it relax his bones, letting the warm water push the stress from his body. Perhaps, taking hot showers is the one thing he misses while on the hero clock. He has time for them, but never like this. Never enough time just to stand and relax letting your mind go blank, and really? What a wonderful feeling. When he gets out Damian has moved from petting a fake cat, to a real one. By the way it's so thin it must be a stray. The little Demon head is feeding it some left over hamburger from dinner at one of Disney park's many grills.

"Not another one..." Tim says pulling sweatpants on. Running a hand through his dark locks he reaches his fingers out toward the tabby, "Ouch, it scratched me." Tim says, looking down at where the grey cat with green eyes drew blood.

Damian smiles, "TT, I would rather like to keep this one..."

"Of course," Tim says going in search of his PJ shirt. It's not where he left it and he always knows where he leaves everything. And before he can do further inspection two pairs of battler warn fist pound at the door.

"Timmy can you come out and play?" Dick asks pressing his lips close to the door.

"We have presents!" Dick says.

"Tim open up." Jays says. He looks at Damian who shrugs. Tim pats to the door. Swinging it wide he reveals to grinning dodo birds Jay and Dick.

"We're making root beer floats want to join?" Tim crosses his eyes the smiles, "Sure, I have a a weakness for ice-cream."

The older boys file in, flopping down on Tim's perfectly neat bed. Jay balances a spoon on his nose and begins to undo the cap of root beer. "You know what, Cass does too. Ha. She's funny."

"TT," Damian pokes his head in between Dick and Jay's shoulders balancing on the edge of the bed cat still in hand. "What is a root beer float?"

Dick and Jay's eyes go wide, "Oh, little D, you don't know?"

Damian pouts, "TT, if you would stop being fools and tell me I would."

Dick smiles, "It's only the most asterous dessert ever!"

"Truth!" Jay says.

Tim is still standing taking this all in. Leave it to his brothers to clean the angst right to of him. Just then, Dick pulls him down ruffling his hair. "C'on Timbo," he pats Tim's tummy, "Getting to skinny, let's fatten you up!"

A/n TA DA! First, i'd like to say, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! Secondly, THANKS FOR REVIEWING THIS (if you have, you haven't drop me a dime) Thirdly, THANKS FOR FOLLOWING/FAVORITING! And finally, THANKS FOR THOSE WHO PM ME AND ASK ME ABOUT THE STORY! It really makes my day and my inner fangirl squeal! Kind of an angsty chapter and i'm sorry for not writing more about their experiences in the park other than being trapped upside down! However, do not fret the angst is going away, unless i get requests to bring it back. In addition, I'm going to be writing a few bat family Snippets of the girls at the water park! And I'll be finishing the root beer float scene as well in a snippet! I'm thinking those two snippets, another big chapter, maybe an arrow family cameo and a batfamily patrol night to wrap things up. But who knows, this could go longer if ya'll want it to.

Okay, tell me what ya'll think please! I love reading reviews! And I love the batfam/YJ fandom!

KK, LLR!


	10. Chapter 10: A Batfamily Snippet Part 2

A/N Notes at the end

A Batfamily Snippet: Part 2

Jason opens his eyes. The first thing he notices is that some one's foot is digging into his back, and some one's arm is draped over his chest. Then he feels the wetness, and sticky, hie eyes go wide. And he has to hold back laugher, either that or gagging, at this point he's really not sure. Apparently Dick and him did not make it back to their rooms last night which of itself should not be a surprise, he didn't think he'd ever end up...sleeping, with is...brothers.

Their all piled on Tim's bed. Spoons and empty ice cream bowls littering the floor. He lifts up his arms and stretches over his head. His fingers are sticky with root beer and ice cream. and Damian's newest cat, the grey green eyed tabby, is starring at him. He tries to untangle himself from the pile of sleeping limbs but the person clinging to him in not having that. "Uh," He looks down at Tim who's curled up between him and Dick, and the little Demon head on his other side clinging to Dickiebird's shirt. It's priceless, how small Damian looks as he sleeps, and Jason dead pans, dammit, he really should not be having these, feelings, for the people who basically shunned him from the family's flock. He shouldn't care, and probably shouldn't even be here. But then he looks down at Tim who looks equally as young. He guesses it's then, that his dare he think it...heart knows. And he can feel it this vacation isn't the end of his independence, it's the beginning of his responsibility. He wouldn't leave his family alone, not anymore.

"Jay?" the voice is scratchy tired.

"Yeah, Tim?" Jay answers back just as quietly. Dick is a heavy sleeper the but little demon head can wake to the wind blowing.

"We're you about to leave?" Okay, really Tim? Jay thinks, he picks this very moment to be fluffy, the moment he's doing that puppy face that Dick no doubt taught him, and he's all ruffled, it should be illegal for a freaky ninja detective to look so damn...cute.

"Yeah..." Jay says, pushing hair back from Tim's eyes, and damn does that boy have a lot of it...but's it's nice in a brotherly sort of way to look after him.

"Good, because my bed is too crowded." Tim says, pushing Jay off the bed made for possibly two, but definitely not four, Jay muses, okay three and a half bat boys. Damian is just so little, he has to be a half.

Jason hits the floor with a loud thud.

Damian's eyes go wide and he pulls a pocket knife from under his PJ's "TT, Todd, hush yourself or I'll-" And just like that his eyes snap back closed.

"He'll what?" Jay ask, helping Tim up as well.

Tim shrugs, "Whatever."

"C'on Timbo lets leave the sleeping beauties to their rest."

A/N Just one of a few ABV Snippets I'll be posting to day. Next up will be the girls and then Selina and Bruce. Please drop me a dime and tell me what you think of Jason's realization! Also, I've posted another tie in, it kind of goes with this Chapter so i might as well tell ya'll about it now. The fanfic is called, "Not the Only Tower on the Horizon," it's a batfam/avengers cross over. And it touches upon Jason's feelings after the whole Disney trip. Also Tony Stark and Bruce Banner and just funny together! So if you'd like you can check that out! Okay, sorry for the long Author's note! Also, if you have questions about the Arrow Family Road Trip please PM or comment! Thanks SOOO MUCH! For you continues reading and feed back!

McNineSpike! LLR! Keep it real bat brats! And make sure to feel the aster!


	11. Chapter 11 New Chapter

Selina rolls over, she isn't surprised to feel that she is a lone. For a bat, Bruce is an early riser, and Selina, well Selina is not and she remembers the morning Bruce found that out the hard way. She smiles, oh the look on his face.

THE FIRST MORNING

He wakes to the feeling of warmth pressed against his side. It makes him want to stay in bed till she wakes. But even though this is a vacation he still needs to train and be ready for the Batman when he returns, but, but Selina is just so warm. Maybe he'll wake her, but really? What a crime, she's too beautiful, the sun rising, etching her out in morning light.

Anyway, Bruce needs to focus, he needs to run. Maybe he'll even make small talk with a few of the disney employees...he closes his eyes, maybe not. Despite all the realizations he's had about his family, his values, he's views on pointless small talk with strangers have not changed. Because then he just wouldn't be Bruce, now would he?

Selina stirs, waking him from his inner quarrels, and really what else is new. It seems, Bruce thinks, that Selina always wakes him from the darkest parts of himself. And here she is next to him, curling into his side. But, he needs to move, needs to go for a run, train.

He'll just wake her up, "Selina," he shakes her arm gently. Maybe again, "Selina..."

And not even batman was ready for her sudden rush a movements.

She rolls, landing on top of him, and not in a sexy kind of way, in a I'm going to kill the man, bat or not, that woke me up kind of way, and it's terrifying. Her green eyes droopy and hand at his throat, she looks sleepy and scary all at the same time, and Bruce can't help it, he smiles.

"I guess your not a morning person..." He says, grasping her hand gently. But, really, she's starting to cut off Bruce's air flow.

"What time is it," she hisses, and in that moment Bruce mentally notes to himself, don't EVER wake up Selina again...

He looks up at her, quiet amusement and fear in his eyes. "6:32 AM" He rolls carrying the yawning cat with him. He creates a cradle with his arms to settle into, he's so strong, she smiles lazily, "well, bats," she draws small circles with the tips of her fingers over his face and jawline, "here's a little secret..." she purrs, kissing his nose gently, "my moral alarm clock doesn't ring till seven, so if you wake me up again, before said time, I might just...kill you." She settles back down on the soft pillows behind her.

Bruce smiles, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear, "Point taken." he says, and he slowly lowers his lips to Selina's.

NOW:

Selina touches her lips and brings herself back to the present. She yawns and stretches, she looks at the time, it's early. If she hurries she can probably catch up with the Bats for breakfast, that makes her smile, and wards the tiredness away.

She pats, bare foot, to the bathroom. Military style she showers in under five minutes, in stead of brushing her short dark hair she runs fingers threw it, and she dresses in jean shorts and an overpriced top Bruce bought her, but really, she says pulling the last tie into place, it's the thought that counts.

She opens the door and walks down the hall. Trailing her fingers along the bright pictures of disney's characters painted on the walls, she grins. The brightness reminds Selina of Damian's stuff cat. If only the little assassin could know just how much Selina cared for him, and perhaps one of these days he will. And that's why she does what she does, for him, to see him smile because every child deserves that. Selina learned that the hard way, as she walks she lets her mind wonder. It wonders, to Damian's face as she pulled the peanuts from herbra and purse, the wide smile on his face like Selina was giving him gold.

And that's it, why she did it, for Damian, not because she knew, despite his scowl, it'd make Bruce happy, but to see Bruce's kids smile. She cares for them.

She holds the door and gets in the elevator behind a family, the kids' eyes wide just waiting to see what surprises Disney park has in store for them. And she wants that, wants to watch a child grow, and even though Damian is not her's to watch grow she'd be honored if Damian welcomed her in. She won't push, but deep down she knows it and whispers quietly. "it's about time those kids have a mama..." not that Bruce isn't doing an outstanding job...well...mostly...It's just that they both know that next time something happens to him...dies...again, get's lost...again, he can't leave it all to Dick. Though, Dick is strong, another walk in Bruce's shoes, another glance under the cowl, and all the light will be drained from him, break his wings, he might never fly again...it's then as the elevator touches the ground floor, she feels it, in her heart, next time something happens, next time there is a death, she'll be there. She'll be there for Bruce, for all of them...she hopes...and hopes...then smirks, Cats are not known for their loyalty, but she'll try.

She turns, and sees them sitting at a half moon shaped booth in the corner. Dick's smiling, and he's eating some sort of muffin. Next to Dick; Damian sits, and next to Damian, Jason sits. Bruce sits in the middle Tim to his left and the girls huddled together next to him. Making her way over to the table, they smile up at her.

"Hey Ca-" Tim cuts Steph off with a glare, "Oh, Selina."

"Hello," She says, flipping over the table and landing between Jason and Bruce, in one swift moment she takes Bruce's forbidden to touch coffee cup, then sips, smiling.

"TT, did she just-"

"Wow, well, thats...hmm, whelming?"

"She just shanked your coffee. Are you going to take that...?"

Selina shoots them all a coy grin, she hands the cup back to Bruce who promptly stops scowling.

Bruce looks directly down at his watch, "it's before seven, I think I have to take it..." He trails off.

Tim smiles, "Alright," he says, taking a bite of his strawberry, "What are we doing today? Who's turn is it to plan?"

Damian and Jason shoot matching evil glares at each other, "It's our turn to choose...!"

"TT, yes Todd and I have...plans..." Damian rubs his hands together, looks at Timmy and starts laughing.

"No!" Barb says, wheeling away from the table, "i think I'm going to be sick!" she says, clenching a hand to her chest in mock horror.

Steph pipes up between her bites of waffles, "Do i need to sign a waver? How come I feel like I should sign a waver?"

Cass quirks an eyebrow, "Waver?" But before Steph can explain Damian speaks up.

"TT, take your life into your own hands Brown..."

"Hey, Dickie," Dick looks up cross eyed at Jason who's grinning like a mad man.

"Yeah,"

"Remember what you use to tell me before we went on a hard mission...?"

This question causes Dick to roll his eyes, and Barb to face palm, oh the days of Young Justice...if only Dick knew that some day he'd have his own words turned against him...dammit, he scowls, and he was just trying to learn English! If only Wally could see him now.

"Well?" Jason quirks an all knowing brow.

Dick speaks into his palm..."Get trot or get dead..."

"Well, that about covers it!" Jason says, "You here that baby birds and honorary birds..." he looks directly at Selina who's trying, in vein, to hide a smile.

"Get trot or get dead."

Bruce crosses his arms, this is going to be a long day.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Dick smiles, "You know Tim this really isn't that bad..."

Tim pouts, he holds oats and grain out with his right hand and resists the urge to face palm with his left. Granted, he did not have this in mind when they set out for Animal Kingdom, but after threatening to feed Tim to the lions a few times and comparing Tim to a cow a few more times the little Demon brat trotted off with Selina to visit the big cats...yet again...those to really like cats. So here he stands in the petting zoo feeding, he looks over, not a horse, not an alpaca, nothing cool like that, he ststands feeding a goat.

It was kind of cute, but really, Tim did not expect this, he thought their be more...violence? Needless to say, he was just a bit disappointed. For once he really wanted to shoot a gun...

"Are you thinking about shooting a gun?" Jay asks, petting one of the cuter baby goats.

Tim shrugs , why not own up? "Sort of...is that bad?"

"It depends on what you'd like to shoot."

Red Robin rolls his eyes, "I just want to go on one of those rides that you shoot all the aliens with laser guns..."

"Well, what did Kori, Kon, Miss M, Aqualad, Supes, and Man Hunter ever do to you?" Dick put his hands on his hips, but he turns to hide a grin and pays attention to a goat currently trying to eat the acrobat's shoe; and therefore, foot. "Ouch," he said looking down, "oats! oats!" he cried out shoving a hand full of oats in the goat's face.

"Nothing, it's just one of those stupid games...C'on Jason, you don't really want to stay here and feed goats all day." Tim says, picking up another hand full of oats.

"Well, what are the girls doing?" Jay asks.

Dick looks over to where the girls are standing, and their not a lone. They're talking to some zookeeper, who's by the looks of it, trying to flirt with Barb...and by the looks of it, she might just be flirting back...hmmm, he should really let this go, he knows Barb and him...well Barb and him, what does he know about Barb and him? Sometimes their on, sometimes their off and he thought they were in an on stage...Apparently, not.

Either way, Barb flirting with another guy...just right over there...well, not even he would do that to her. Plus, it might just be cool to mess with her. He chuckles to himself, and starts to dial his phone.

THE GIRLS

This Zookeeper, Mark? is it? Steph can't remember, and it doesn't even matter...he's hot. Muscular, like Jason, eyes like Dick, and his smile, well that's all Tim, if Tim decided to smile once in a while. She's not really sure if...Mark, should remind her of them, but he does, and he's hot. The only problem is, he's flirting with Barb, huh, damn the red heads of the Universe! She's blond, and she thought boys liked that...Well, apparently, not mark.

He takes his time feeding the elephants, making small talk, "What bring's ya'll to Disney?"

Barb smiles, tucking red hair behind her ears, "We're sort of on a family-" Just then her phone starts to blare the last song she ever wanted to hear in that moment. "I'm bringing sexy back, yeah, them other boys don't know how to act, yeah, you think it's special it's behind your back, yeah, come let me make up for the thins you lack, yeah, take it to the bridge-"

Cass and Steph cross their eyes at Barb's attempts to silence her phone . The flashing picture on the screen is not making her life any easier.. The picture was a joke, it's of Dick. She took it two days ago, when the boy's cross dressed, and kept it as her screen photo for him to his protest. Well, looks like he's getting his pay back, tenfold.

She finally answers the phone, "What the hell do you want?" she sneers, oh she is totally going to hack his system for this, and next time he's at the Watchtower trying to flirt it up with Donna, oh then, she's going to get her payback. However, in this moment there is little she can do. With her phone pressed to her ear. In the speaker, all she ears is Dick's signature Young Justice laugh in her ear.

"He's dead..." Steph says, looking at Barb's eyes, "really dead." she finishes with a smile. "I haven't seen her that mad since Jason put maypole sirup in the shampoo bottles."

Cass quirks a brow at Steph, "seven years ago...?"

"Yes, that was seven years ago, but, but just look at her."

And Cass does just that, and Barb is seething. The Zookeeper looks way more interested in the elephants all of a sudden. Awkward.

SELINA AND DAMIAN:

This is her chance to show Damian that she can be an ally. Maybe the little robin can even convince his stubborn daddy of her complete reformation. At the park wild cats prowl their enclosures, sleekness curving with every muscle. Definitely, Selina is a classy lady just like these cats. She always envies their eyes. She always wanted eyes like that. But in a way she does have eyes like a cat.

Damian's peering intently at the lions enclosure, his baby bat eyes wide with curiosity for these creatures .

"Hm,' he's not sure what to call Catwoman, maybe just Kyle? Somehow that doesn't fit the woman standing next to him. Whatever, he'll just go with it. She's glancing rather curiously at him now anyway. "I can see why you've chosen Cats to symbolize your hero persona. It is original, unlike some of my brothers, Red Robin"

Selina looks down at him, okay, she thinks, don't freaking blow this, "Yeah, Damian. Cats, cats are independent and for me...I've always wanted to symbolize that. Freedom? You know? And don't be harsh on Tim, he tries."

Damian, somehow respects what she stands for. Everyone should have a right to choose. Like when he chose father. However, Damian, does still feel the shadow of his mother, her control, her want, need, desire for it all. He carries that, and somehow that limits his freedom. Perhaps, he should strive to be more like these cats, make his own way. "TT, I guess Drake does try. And yes, I do prefer to choose my path." Damian leaves the rest unspoken, but perhaps he gain just a little bit more trust for this once villainous woman.

"...Miss Kyle," Damian begins, and he's such a fool, why is he doing this? Perhaps, Grayson's peppy nature is rubbing off on him, surely this must be the reason.

Selina did not expect this reaction, Damian seems to be warming up to her. "Sure, Damian, and just call me Selina."

Damian rolls his eyes, "TT, Selina, thanks for the peanuts. I know it violated the cease fire and guide lines father set out for us, but I do know it...was a gesture of kindness. And, I guess, I guess-" Damian's cut off by a hand falling on his shoulder, and he looks up into bright green eyes.

"Don't worry about it kid. I understand." She quirks a grin, "lets go look at the panthers again."

BACK TO THE BOYS...and GIRLS

"Ut oh," Jason says climbing out of the petting zoo. "Barb looks angrier than that goat when you told it, it couldn't eat your shoe."

Dick laughs, "that pissed, huh,"

Tim clears his throat, washing he hands again, aint now way he's getting some sort of weird decease. Besides, Jason just laughs at him and mutters something about how a goat isn't the dirtiest thing he's ever touch, ugh, Tim shrugs, he doesn't even want to know with that one. Anyway, he didn't clear his throat for nothing, it was to warn Dick that Barb's right behind him. And she looks more upset than Tim's ever seen her, and definitely more upset than when Jason put maypole sirup in the shampoo bottles, and she was pretty damn pissed then.

"Damn right I'm pissed!" Barb says, crossing her arms and hitting the back of Dick's legs, till he turns. Turns, and has that stupid shit eating grin on his face. She hates that grin, "Dick, what the hell were you thinking?"

He just shrugs, "Honestly, that I wasn't about to let that Zookeeper give you his number."

Barb sneers, making Dick shift uncomfortably. Then she punches her, "fuck you, Dick!" she huffs, "next time your in the Watchtower, if you even think about flirting with Donna, don't. There will be hell to pay. And don't even get me started!" She turns to Jason who's eating this all up. He quirks a brow, "Hey do you want to know what Kori, Roy and Dick were up to last weekend?" Jason's eyes go wide, "...Sure...what did Dickiebird do?"

Dick just acts, closing the distance between him and Barb faster than Wally. He picks her up from her chair wraps her legs around his waist and kisses her, deeply.

"Ugh," Jason says, "Nasty,"

Tim just looks away.

Steph and Cass stare, open mouth, and wide eyed, at each other.

In all the action they miss little D's approach, "looks like Gordon and Grayson are back together...again"

"Yep," Jay says, patting little D on the back, "look away, now this is rated R."

Damian crosses his arms, "TT, Todd. Do you oafs want to keep watching Gordon and Grayson fraternizing or do you want to go shoot aliens?"

"ALIENS" They all shout, living Dick and Barb in the dust.

A/n Alright, Chapter 11 is up! I hope you all enjoyed this! I am SOO sorry for not updating sooner, but my internet broke...and wifi has been a mother for the past week! Ugh, i don't know how i survived without tumblr!

In addition, i took down chapter nine and added an IMPLIED slash warning! Because, honestly, the reason i didn't do it in the first place is because it was so implied i thought if you wanted to read into it you could but if you didn't it would have just been angsty. Also, the chapter was character development more than anything. This is seen when Jason and Tim have there heart to heart in the alleyway. I needed to set up Jason's realization somehow. i'm sorry if offend anyone with my implied slash. Lastly, i appreciate everyone who shared your opinion on that chapter and chapter ten as well. I hope my lack of warning for chapter nine does not deter anyone from reading further chapters! And I'm not sure if i said this before but further chapters will have no such warnings!

Okay, on a lighter note! I"ve posted the first Chapter of "An Arrow Family RoadTrip", it's a twin to "A Batfamily Vacation" depicting how Roy Harper and his family go live at the Manner and have a family bonding experience of their own. I only have one review and follow for that story and thought i am more than thrilled to have at least two people interested, i'd like to have more before i update! There will a Batfamily snippet next time when the batfam ride the alien shooting ride! Who do you think would get the top score for killing the most aliens? Leave me a comment and tell me? Should they have a contest? and if so, Who should win? Jason would make sense, but should it be a surprise? Maybe Black Bat? Damian?

CALLING ALL YOUNG JUSTICE FANS! In addition, to working on ABV and now AFRT, i'm working on a new fanfic called, "Oh, that 5 Year Gap" in which I'll explore what actually happened between season one and season two of YJ, aka the best DC Cartoon show EVER! Look for that coming up soon and PM or review with any ideas for that story! I'm thinking about starting with how Spitfire actually came to pass! Maybe then branching to to Dick (Robin) turning into Nightwing, the adoption of Jason...his death, all that jazz!

Again, i'm sorry for the long Author Notes, but I have to get this stuff out somehow! Snippet coming soon, check out an Arrow Family RoadTrip, and tell what ya'll think of "Oh, That 5 Year Gap", would you read that? And feel the aster! Don't crash the mode...not yet...wait till school starts! then crash it!

McNineSpike LLR!


	12. Chapter 12: A Batfamily Snippet Part 3

A/N, so i promised Aliens and here we go!

Damian walks in front next to Cass, and he seems to be chatting it up the whole way. The sun's hot and Damian is starting to get...a tan? Yep, who knew the little Demon head would tan so well. He tans very well, unlike Tim...he burns. Anyway, Jason is pretty damn excited to go on this alien ride, it's called X-Men or something like that, honestly, he doesn't care as long as he gets the highest score. He's not about to let a blond, a genius, an assassin, or a ninja beat him at his own game. He's not even sure if Dick and Babs will show up? They're probably off in merry couples vill till one of them, most likely Dick, screws it all up again. Why can't they just bite the bullet and get hitched already?

He looks over, low and behold, there's daddybats himself waiting for them at the corner, Selina close behind.

The two groups converge. "Sup, daddybats?" Jay says, earning himself a scowl from Bruce, but you know, Jason doesn't really take it to heart, he figures that is Bruce's default expression.

"Where are you guys headed off to?" He asks. So far Bruce's been really careful about letting Damian go on any rides the Dark Knight deems too violent. And Jason's pretty sure the X-Men ride is on that list.

Tim speaks up, "We're just going on one of those rides where you," and he refuses to say shoot, "hit the aliens with laser points..."

Steph pulls out her best puppy dog face, "C'on Bruce, Damian's never been on. Look at his face..." Instead of pouting, Damian's looking up at his father with his 'sun of the bat' scowl on his face. "TT, father it's just fictional..."

Bruce crosses his arms, so far he's been very careful about letting Damian on rides that involve too much violence; however, the grimace on his son's face is priceless. He rolls his eyes, "Okay, just one time!"

"WOOOHOOO!" They all cheer.

"Thanks." Cass says, passing both Bruce and Selina.

"Wait!" Batman speaks again,

"yes?" Tim asks.

"Can't Selina and I come as well?"

This provokes a whole slue of reactions, Damian just tuts, Cass is very confused because batman, "no shoot guns," Steph would like to see him get the high score, Tim's rather surprised...and Jason, well he's just not thrilled about the extra competition.

However, "okay," is the collective consensus.

They arrive at the X-Men ride only to see that Dick and Babs are already waiting for them, and they're holding hands...Bruce wonders idly how long it will last this time. Waiting in line doesn't prove as boring as Bruce thought, currently his batfam and placing wagers on who will get the highest score. Oh, and this is going to be very intense, he hopes with s smirk, that he won't have to break up any fights later on. However, by now he's use to it, pretty much every time Tim comes over which is regretfully less and less often Bruce has to pull Damian off of the young detective. He's had to break up his fair share of Hood and Nightwing brawls as well. Except when Nightwing and Red Hood fight it normally ends in Bruce needing stitches as both decide, why beat each other up when they can beat him up together. If that's what they bond over Bruce isn't going to stop them...even though he want's to.

"What about father?" Damian asks, as the move up a place in line.

"Nah, little D, he probably won't even play. He's got that no shooting moral..." Jason says.

"You can't say that for sure, I mean these are other worldly fictional aliens maybe the big bat will make an exception, just once." Dick says.

"No exceptions!" Cass practically yells. She's heard Bruce tell her that time and time again.

"I don't know..." Barb says, "maybe he'll surprise us?"

They file into the ride Bruce with a smirk on his face, he turns to Selina, "No exceptions, huh?"

She just smiles and pats him on the arm. "At least let them get one..."

LATER

"TT, I told you fools!" Damian says looking at the final read out of scores. "father is superior to you all!"

They all run up behind him looking up at their picture on the screen and next to the picture there is a read out of the high scores.

Jason huffs, "whatever he only beat me by 100, that's like one alien more..."

Dick slaps him on the back of the head, "C'on Hood even you know when your beat..."

Jay turns to him, quiet blue fury and amusement in his eyes, "Easy for you to say Dickiecomesinlastbird."

Dick just smiles, "I'm an acrobat not a sniper. I'd like to see you execute a triple back hand spring without a net 50 stories up..."

Barb's smiles, she came in third right behind Daddybats and Jason, but that's not what she's smiling at. In fourth place with the exact same scores are Tim and Damian. This is not going to end well.

"I demand a recount" Damian sneers up at the man behind the counter who looks terrified and confused.

"TT, your idiotic machine must be broken! There is no way I tied with Drake!" Damian crosses his arms, and tuts, "I'd like to speak to your-"

"I'm sorry," Steph says, covering Damian mouth, she continues ignoring the fact little D is biting her, "We forgot our leash this morning..." She pulls Damian away from the dumb struck guard.

"TT, unhand me Brown!"

Bruce and Selina stand next to one another surveying the family. "Should we tell them that even Dick beat the highest score..." Selina asks.

"Nah, I'm waiting to see how long it takes them to figure that out." Bruce quirks a brow at his kids, then it becomes a full fledged smile.

Cass walks up to him presenting a photo. "Family," she says, giving the photo to Bruce.

He looks down at it acutely aware of Selina peaking over his shoulder. It's a picture of them on the ride guns blazing as they took down alien scum. "You know you've wanted to do this to Clark once or twice..." Selina says.

Bruce chuckles, "Hm, just twice?"

A/N Okay i hope you enjoyed the Snippet please review tell me what you think? Also, i'm sorry if there is any confusion toward the chronology of my story. Chapter Nine has been reposted under the title of chapter 11; however, to read chapter 11 go to the chapter 10 link! I'm sooo sorry it got messed up like that! Alright, and if anyone knows how to fix that please PM me or leave me a review! Thanks!

LLR, Keep it real bat brats!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Jason and Bruce finally get their long over due heart to heart... more notes at the end :), PS thanks for reading!

Its their final day at Disney park. Their final night staying in the world of dreams. The final night of their extended day dreams, soon they must return to their city. Soon they must reclaim the streets in Justice's name, very soon, but not yet. Now, they're relaxing and enjoying each other's company, well as much as they can for being the Batfamily. And that word "family" has never felt so right to describe the bond they have. Are they perfect? Hell no. Would they die for one another? Despite all their imperfections? Hell yes. And that is family, the saying, "Forget About Me, I Love You," never seemed to be so true or mean so much. Bruce never thought he'd be so rich. Not wealthy, but rich in family, he'd never thought he'd ever escape the bat within him, but here he is, eating cotton candy and peering up into the fireworks display lighting up the sky.

"Haha, you got sun burned." Jay says, slapping Tim Drake on the back.

He turns, "You know what Jaybird don't mess with me. I'm not called the most dangerous robin for nothing...and if you keep teasing me you'll see just how dangerous I can be..." Tim says, he takes a hand full of his mini M&M's popping a few into his mouth. "Hm, they're like little bits of joy and happiness..." he drawls, eyes going crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, Timbo, you're so scary I'm shaking in my boots."

"TT, Drake, share the M&M's with me. I need some joy so I don't kill Grayson for buying me these degrading mouse ears..." Damian says with an out stretched hand.

Tim rolls his eyes and places a few of the sweet treats into Damian's hand.

Dick stops making kissy face at Babs long enough to silently thank Tim with his baby blue eyes.

Damian merely snatches the dessert and pops it into his mouth.

After the bat boys broke Bruce down, and they convinced the big bad bat to let them have Pizza and Taco's for dinner, they basically threw the diet out the window. It didn't take much to break him down, poor Bruce didn't stand a chance against, Grayson charm, Todd rage, Drake logic, Gordon blackmail, Brown puppy dog face, Kaine's silent yet scary eyes, Kyle's flirting, and of course the ultimate weapon of getting Bruce to do things he does not want to do, a good dose of Wayne brooding, courtesy one very hungry, cranky, assassin vigilante, Damian. Poor, poor Bruce. Not even Selina backed him up on that one. After a full two weeks of eating semi-healthy, they just threw it all to the wind. And pizza and taco's well, it could have been worse, Steph and Cass could have picked...

Anyway, after the Wayne family destroyed not one, not two, not three, but five pizzas and enough taco's to feed a small country, oh yes, they wanted dessert. So Bruce being the loving father he is, gave in. It was candy all around and now he was going to have to deal with the after effects. Just because Damian's a ruthless son of a bat doesn't mean he can't get a sugar high to match even Grayson's...and the two of them together, well, that's just asking to be kicked out. But know what, Bruce does not care. He's happy his family is having fun. And part of his heart will forever remain on this vacation.

He looks over to where the kids are stationed, trading and sharing their desserts.

"I'll give you dots for a frozen yogurt," Steph says to Babs.

Babs shrugs, "okay..."

Steph takes the yogurt frowning, "I need a spoon..." she trails off pouting.

All eyes turn to Jason currently shoving ice-cream into his mouth. He's eating like there is no tomorrow because truthfully that's just it. Once he gets home he'll go back to being the Hood. Hell, Kori, Roy and him already have a mission, the JLA doesn't waist anytime hiring the only people willing to get their hands dirty. Besides he probably has to do Roy damage control, after all spending two weeks in Gotham fighting their loony bin can drive the sanest person up the walls. And Roy was never really that sane to begin with. Nonetheless, he's pretty sure he'll be playing therapist for a while... But anyway, spoons.

He rolls his eyes, "What makes you think I have a spoon?"

Steph just rolls her eyes, "Jay..." she quirks a brow and holds her hand out.

"Whatever..." he mutters low curses under his breath and shares the spoon.

"Aw, now that Jay has shared we're a real family!" Barb says.

"You mean you don't think I'm a lost cause anymore...?" He quirks a brow.

"Nah. And I believe I implied you're a sexy lost cause."

"Sexy, huh?" Jay turns to Dick, "You here that Dickiebird?" Jay beams, "I'm sexy."

Tim splutters, "cough, egotistical, cough." He pops a few more M&M's into his mouth, and they make him happier and happier with each bite.

"I think Tim has the right idea," Steph says and Cass nods.

"Okay, replacement." Jay says, he licks away more ice-cream, "I'll remember that."

The night continues on. Fireworks bursting overhead, and Bruce feels a presence walk up behind him. He turns to see Damian approaching, he's holding a bag of pop corn, half full.

"Father, may I sit with you?"

Bruce smiles, "Of course."

Damian sits next to him. And they are silent for a while. The only thing filling the silence is Damian's crunching of the pop corn and the faded laughter of the rest of his family.

"Father?"

Bruce looks down at his son, "What's up?"

"TT, do we bother you?" He asks, shoving a rather large handful of pop corn into his mouth.

"What? No." Bruce splutters, "Why would you say that?"

Damian looks over at the rest of his family then up at Bruce again.

"You're sitting here. By yourself. Don't you wish to engage Grayson in a game of wits? Perhaps, share some M&M's with...Drake even?"

Bruce smiles down at his heart, and that's just it. That is what Damian is. He may not have asked for Damian. But he has Damian, and so he has to make the best of it. And now that the child seems to be opening up, it's all worth it. Bruce is not father of the year, and he knows it. But, perhaps with Damian, no because of Damian, he knows himself a little more. He knows just how important his family is. All of them...even Jason. Though he never made complete amends with his prodigal son, he does...trust him more now. Perhaps, he will no longer feel so estranged... Maybe he will return from the shadows and darkness, and just maybe, Bruce is ready to meet him half way.

Bruce looks over at his children and Selina all sitting, talking and laughing. Then he looks back down at Damian, hand stuck in the pop corn bag and big baby bat eyes wide and looking at him, into him.

"No, no, Damian." he begins, letting a hand rest on Damian's shoulder, "I like it when everyone is happy. I just don't want to ruin the mood." he finishes sadly.

"TT, so you're still worried about Todd then."

Bruce just nods, "I'm not perfect Damian,"

Damian cuts him off, "TT, I of all people know that." he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, well, thank you." He smirks, "but, Jason and I still have a lot of buried tension. If I go over there I might ruin the fun all of you seem to be having."

"TT, why not just talk to Todd?" Damian shrugs, I'm sure the sugar has loosened him up, father."

Damian has a point. Ice-cream was always one of the second robin's weaknesses. He remembers a time when ice-cream made the second robin fly that much higher. He can't help but smile at the memory. What wouldn't he give just to have some of those days in the Manner back? Days where he didn't need to be Batman or Mr. Wayne, days when he could just be Bruce father of Jason Peter Todd. And those days, they seem so limited. It seems that just as he broke through to Jason it all ended. And after he came back...well, what did he do? Berated. Coward. Ran and never wanted to look back. He couldn't even cross the line for Jason, and forever and ever, he will resent himself for that. But that's not why he started this...this crusade. He started it for Justice not revenge; however, it just so happens that Jason stands where those two lines meet. He stands at the intersection of justice and revenge, he walks the line, and that scares Bruce, knowing that he created that monster. The machine of his very own torture, another demon to tuck under the bed, another fallen angel that will never rise again. And that, we'll it's all Bruce's fault. Can he really bring himself to forgive himself? Is that why he doesn't forgive Jason? Because deep down he knows, that even if Jason forgives him, Bruce can never forgive himself?

Caught up in his darkened thoughts he almost misses Damian's next move.

Damian takes Bruce by the hand, pulls him from the bench and marches him over to Todd.

"TT, Todd," Jason turns, eying Bruce and little D.

"What?"

"Father wishes to speak with you." He thrusts Bruce's hand into Todd's. "Go," the little demon head stays pointing in the direction of a forest path.

Bruce and Jason look at each other, then look down at their hands, they both pull away like hot iron just burned them. But Damian is not being silenced, "I would like to make an announcement."

"Babs is pregnant, I knew it!" Steph cheers.

Their faces go blank...before Dick speaks up, "I hope not...because there is no way I could be the father-"

"No." Damian huffs, "TT, silence your outbursts, I'm about to do something very foolish and oaf like..."

All eyes go to Damian, standing on the table, with Mickey mouse ears perched slightly of center on his head. He holds up Drake's hand, "I no longer want to kill Drake. Just smother him with a pillow in the middle of the night till he wakes up and fights me!" Damian finishes in almost a yell. But oh, no, he's not done. "TT, I am not finished," he says, looking at Grayson who probably wants to steel the spot light, "Father," Damian looks over a Bruce who's staring at his son a mixed look of shock and confusion and amusement on his face, "I do not understand why you have not married Miss Kyle yet? Screw my mother, she's a crazy mad scientist who has a unhealthy love for you and for justice. She is nothing like Miss Kyle, a reformed woman! She gave us nuts!" Damian says, he finished taking a deep breath. "And if any of you repeat that you saw me do this just now, I will find you, and hunt you down. No matter what!" He leaps off the table, and takes another one of Tim's M&M's in the process.

"Well," Tim says, "I don't hate you either demon brat..."

"Aw, hug it out!" Steph cheers. And before either of them can act, Grayson pushes Damian into Tim so their crushed together in a mock hug. Barb snaps a picture, "this is too good! Facebook! Definitely," she laughs.

"I think what Damian was trying to demonstrate is, if him and Tim can work their problems out, maybe you and Jason can as well..." Selina says.

Jason and Bruce turn to one another, and Bruce speaks first, "maybe we can at least give it a try..."

Jay huffs. "Fine."

LATER:

They walked in silence, both too scared to break the silence. The fountain they walk around is huge reflecting back the colors of the fireworks up in the sky. People and kids pass by, some heading for their hotels for the night, others just hitting the park for a little night time fun. Either way, both Jason and Bruce walk close, but not to close, and walk quickly, but not too quickly. It's just so careful, it aches. And Bruce decides that for once in his life he has to be bold. He has to start the conversation.

"Jason, I love you." He says, it's quiet, but Jason stops. And he guesses, this is how it's going to be.

He crosses his arms and leans up agains the fountain. "You sure have a funny way of showing it, Bruce." Bruce doesn't speak because he knows Jason is not done, "but I guess pushing me away like a leper as how you do things. Replacing me with a brighter shinier, cuter version. Never caring enough to send the psycho who took me from you to the hell he belongs. I've been there Bruce, I've been there and done that you know what, I understand why you're so afraid of yourself. Because I feel the exact fucking same way. You see, Bruce, I know what's waiting for them, I know the emptiness, but there really must be something wrong with me because I have no shame when I send one over..."

Jason huffs, "but you would never understand." He turns, "this talk is pointless..."

"no," Bruce turns him back, "this talk is long over due."

"Jason, I am sorry. I really truly am, everyday I wake up and I feel what I did to you like an ache in my chest. It ways me down, I will never forgive myself or forget about it. How you were before. And how you are now. I own that, Timothy was never a replacement, Tim is just another boy who needs help. He's different, I never wanted him to be you. Because, Jason, because only you can be you. And whatever you choose is fine with me..."

"Is that why you shunned me from the flock...Bruce! I don't get to fly anymore! I'm stuck here on the ground, and it doesn't seem like you give three batshits about it! So you know what! I don't want to fly anymore...I'm done with it and I'm done with you! I have my own clan now."

"Jason, please!" He catches Jason's arms and brings his son into a hug, "I'm sorry," he rubs small circles into a now crying Jason's back, "I'm going to make you a promise..." he begins, his voice catching just a little, "from here on out, I swear, on everything I protect, I will include you, no matter what you choose to do with your power. I cannot make the choices for you, I cannot, and I don't want to."

Jason pulls away, slightly, so he can face the only father he's ever known or loved, "You promise...?"

"Yes, yes, yes, we will work threw this the way we should have from the start. You, me and now the family..."

Jason cries again. All the rage, hate, anger, everything it flows through him, out of his eyes, the water, tears, purify him. And finally, finally, he feels clean once again. He can finally rest once again. Jason is not alone, and neither is Bruce, they both know that now.

EVEN LATER:

"Stop doing back flips your making me dizzy!" Steph says, just as Dick does another series of back flips and handsprings. Damn all acrobats and their lack of spines, damn their annoying dazzling smiles, damn it all. And damn Grayson on a sugar high. It's like the universe said, "let there be light and boundless joy," and low and behold Dick Grayson appeared. Then universe said, "worship him and his lack of spine, bitches!".

"Dick, hun, people are staring." Barb says, then admittedly regret it, The last thing Dick needs a captivated audience. And boy oh boy does he have one. People are starting to crowd around him and the Wayne's like their another attraction.

Dick just grins up at the crowd and thus, bitches be worshiping...

Tim rolls his eyes, looking out into the distance to see Jason and Bruce approaching. Bruce has his arm slung around the wayward son, he's finally returning home. Finally, they can all be a family once again..

Damian turns to Tim, and he looks squeamish and slightly green. It is then that Tim realizes he's been eating candy this whole time. He looks around at the chocolate wrappers and empty pop corn bag surrounding the little demon brat, Tim is pretty sure he's going to start seeing all that fly back out. Damian's currently holding his tummy.

"TT, Drake, it, it hurts..." he looks down at his stomach in horror.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does brat, you had one too many ho-hos..."

Dick is really starting to draw a crowd now, he's using a few magic wands they picked up at Potter world to juggle. Tim nearly, chokes at the unholy use of such magical objects, he's a huge potter fan. Anyway, he can't believe Dick is using them to juggle, people are shouting, oowing and awing, worshiping, as Damian's poor little assassin tummy begins to hack up, a few slices of pizza, tacos, and lots and lots of candy...

Needless to say that clears the audience quickly. You'd think Tim sprung the Joker on them... Besides, Bruce and Jason are nearly upon them now, and as Bruce sees his little one park a few cobblers, he speeds into a jog. Horror written on his face, he raises to Damian's side, Damian who is still holding his side. Damian who's looking up at Bruce with wide baby bat eyes. Selina is there is well, rubbing small circles into his back.

Oh, yep, and there goes the pizza again...

Tim looks away, he looks up to see his siblings collecting empty wrappers and asking one another if they eaten said substance... They come to the startling conclusion that Damian ate most of the sweet treats without them noticing, damn ninjas and their stealth skills.

Bruce turns the daddybats glare causing Dick to drop the precious magic wands on the ground...oops.. Tim nearly has a heart attack.

"How much of this garbage did he eat?" Bruce practically growls, oh snap, they let the bat out of the cage..

"Hm, well," Dick begins, but is cut off by another daddybats glare and the sounds of Damian moaning.

Tim speaks up, the only logical thing keeping Bruce from loosing it completely, "In addition to four slices of pizza, five tacos, a few ho-hos, a ding-dong, two three musketeers bars, one mounds, a bag of pop corn, and ice cream, he also ate, a few packs of nerds, and-"

"Alright!" Bruce says, "So you're basically saying he needs a stomach pump and Alfred is going to kill me when we get back..."

"Yep," Steph says, "listen, Bruce, we didn't realize how much the kid was eating,"

"And what did you think he was doing with the candy?"

Barb shrugs, "You know he likes to feed cats..."

"Oh, well, that explains everything..." Bruce says as he rolls his eyes. He turns to where Damian, with the help of Selina, who BTW does not seemed grossed out by the amount of puke, is getting to his feet, shakily. Daddybats heads to Damian's side wresting an arm on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"TT, no what do you think, father?" Damian slouches, "I feel like I just went a few rounds with Clayface, inside my stomach..."

"Alright," he gives in, picking Damian up. He settles the little assassin close to his side, Bruce knows, he'd never admit to having to be carried, so he figures he'll just read between the very widely drawn lines.

Once he has Damian settled close to his hip; he shoots Selina a grin, "You okay?"

She just shrugs, "Bruce, puke does not bother me...I mean, I am Catwoman. How else do you think I deal with all those hair balls?"

"Gross," Steph says, "Oh, Selina, you'd be an awesome mom and stuff like that, but I really did not need to know that about you."

Cass nods her agreement, "Yuck." she says.

Dick and Babs finish throwing away the trash and join the batfamily as they walk down the path. It reminds Dick of when they first left. While they walked down Gotham's streets people staring. This time when they stare, they aren't looking at the Waynes. Their eyes fall on a father, and his children, and their makeshift mother. They look upon a wide burly man holding his son who's simply had too much candy. They'd never know the full truth, and that's just find with Dick.

He drops back to walk next to Jason, who's surprisingly been quiet throughout this whole pukey ordeal.

"Hey, Jay, you alright?"

Jay just huffs, then turns and smirks, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a weakness for...puke...it goes with the whole being see sick thingy, shit makes me want to loose it."

"Haha, that's good." Dick says, clapping a hand on Jason's shoulder, "You know what. I'm really happy you came." He looks out at the rest of his family, "it wouldn't be complete without you."

Jay just rolls his azure eyes, "damn straight."

BACK IN GOTHAM

They depart from the plane to see the Arrow family waiting for them... And, well, they look..pissed..among other things. Dick can't stop staring at Roy who's left eye is twitching slightly. Gotham really does mess people up. Apparently, it was so bad that the Arrow's even got the Bats bags for them, they want nothing more to do with crazy town.

However, Lian is smiling, wearing a Bat t-shirt, she runs up to her Uncle Dick, "Uncle Dick, Uncle Dick, you're back!" she shouts and launches herself into Dick's arms.

The acrobat grins, lifting the little girl up, "We sure are," he pulls out mouse ears, "And I brought you Mini Mouse ears." He plants the Mini Mouse ears on Lian's ponytail.

Roy just grimaces. Ollie crosses his arms. Dinah and Artimis are already shoving bags into the batfamily's waiting hands.

Ollie turns, and he hasn't yet spoken a word, not one, till now "Bruce,"

Bruce turns from where he's taking a bag from Artimis, "Yeah," he says with a coy grin. And people wonder why the Batman doesn't take vacations...it's because only he has a fucked up enough mind to deal with Gotham's on personal fucked up criminals...duh.

"You'll be getting our family therapy bill in the mail." He looks over his shoulder, "Oh, and I think Alfred will be happy to see you."

He turns and the rest of the Arrows stalk off after him.

Dick sighs, and rubs the back of his neck. "I think we're in Ollie's debt for a while..."

Tim just shrugs, "I'm glad to be back."

Jason pats him on the arm, "Yeah, Timbo welcome back to crazy fucking town!"

Barb smiles, "At least they bonded."

They all laugh at the mental picture of Ollie and his family bonding at Wayne Manner.

Steph adds on, "at least Alfred will be happy to see us."

Bruce smiles, a real Bruce smile, "Yeah, I have a feeling he'll think twice before sending us on another vacation."

They make their way out of Gotham's general airport. And Alfred is waiting for them looking as pressed as ever, a wide grin on his normally stoical british features. He opens the limo's door without a word, only a whisper to Bruce, "Master Wayne, don't ever leave me again..." he says, helping Selina with her bag as she climbs into the car.

"ha, and they say chivalry is dead." She smiles up at Alfred who promptly blushes.

The rest of the family crowds in and they begin the drive back to Wayne Manner. Content silence rides with them as each just drinks in their city, the city they protect...they defend. The family's only ever as strong as the massive skyscrapers and pulse of the city, the family's heart is in the streets, their blood flowing with and threw the sidewalk's underbelly, making it clean once again.

Bruce's general assessment of Ollie's work, well, Gotham is still standing. And that's, that's saying a lot. He has a feeling in his gut their time in Gotham wasn't nearly as bad as they led on. It's just Ollie's way of making sure Bruce repays his debts, which of course he always does, in full.

But he has one last mission before they all part for their respective homes. He wishes they didn't have to go, but Tim needs the Titans, Dick needs his independence, Jason needs the Outlaws, and girls need the birds...And Selina, she, she needs to be free once again. Damian and him, well, they need to get back out there, strike fear into the vile hearts of criminals once again. And Bruce, he needs his family, but he still needs his mission. Without his mission there is no family, conversely, without his family no mission. He needs to remember that, embrace it, for the truth it is.

He breaks the content silence, "I'd like to speak to you all in the Cave before you all leave."

A/N Alright, we're nearing the end of ABV, not the last chapter, i'm planning three more chapters. So, consider this your three chapter warning. The next chapter will explore how the batfamily dynamic has changed, if at all? After that their will be an epilogue with Jason playing therapist to Roy, yes I wasn't kidding about that. Lastly, there will be a deleted scenes chapter, just random parts of the batfamily at disney, and what people are thinking while around them. It will most likely be a few different drabbles I have in mind. I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading! You really made this ride special! :) And thanks for sticking it out! This was my first successful fanfic and that's all because of you guys! I'm pretty sure I've said this before, but I love the Bat and YJ fandoms!

Until then, feel the aster!

McNineSpike


End file.
